Le Guitariste
by Cordova
Summary: Dennis Gallagher just wants to go home. After being brought to a world where the ones with magic rule and the ones without obey. Coming with nothing but his guitar, he gains strange powers and starts living a different life he had never thought of having.
1. New Born Son

**While on my continuing adventure of the unknown jungles of the world called Anime, I found a peculiar anime called The Familiar of Zero (Shakugan no Shana sent me here). I somewhat fell for it. The ideas were cool and all, but I always thought that it needed music; alternative music. So here we deep into the world Dennis Gallagher. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dennis opened his eyes to see the sky. Trees pointed upwards toward the sky pleading to be taken upward. The weather was warm.<p>

"Holy..." said Dennis getting up and looking around. He slowly got up and brushed the dirt from his yellow t-shirt. He wore his yellow shirt with jeans and white tennis shoes. He looked around and scratched his head. He looked down to see his a black box in the form of a rectangle. He remembered that he had come back from school with it on his back when he was walking with Nicky.

Nicky.

"I must be in the woods. Shit. How did I get here?" he thought. He seemed a little afraid that something wasn't right about his surroundings. Was West Orange always this...silent?

He started to get extremely scared. This isn't possible. How could this happen? He was just with Nicky...he was just with Nicky!

He calmed himself down and took a deep breath. He checked his guitar.

He clicked up the buttons on the sides and flipped open the top of it.

His black Gretsch 6128T laid sweet and sound inside the purple leather casing. It had some dust on it, but once Neil got home he would clean it off with a rag. He closed the case.

Then he started to walk off.

* * *

><p>He started to ask the same question to his mind, continuously.<p>

"Where the fuck am I?"

Then he saw something that caught his eye.

Was that a...a castle? Wtf?

He realized that maybe it was some historical place (wait, in West Orange? WTF!) and started to run towards it from the hill he was on. He was eager to find a phone and call a cab so it could bring back home. The castle had walls all over made from what seemed to be some sort of grey stone. He entered the walls to find that must of the area inside seemed to be open space. He looked around and saw a lot of kids scattered around the whole place. What the hell were they wearing? The whole get–up seemed as though everyone went to the gift shop here to dress like something out of Harry Potter. Everyone was looking at him.

"Qui est cet enfant? Qu'est-ce qu'il porte?" said one of the girls passing by him to another girl. They both laughed and went on their way.

"Hey, um excuse me can you tell me where the nearest phone is?" Dennis said to a fat kid passing him.

"Qu'est-ce? Mec, quelle langue parlez-vous?" said the kid passing him and he seamed to run off to some building.

"Thanks for the help, you asshole!" said Dennis giving the kid the finger. The kid seemed scared and ran even faster.

Dennis wished he had payed serious attention in French class (that's what they were speaking, right?)

Dennis tried and tried and tried and tried and again tried to ask others if they knew where he was.

"Excuse me, do you speak English."

"Je suis désolé, je ne vous comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de dire."

"Yeah, that's bullshit. You don't espeake English?'

"Pourquoi continuez-vous parler de ce englush? Qu'est-ce que les english?"

"That's bullshit. You're bullshitting me. What the fuck, this is America."

"America?

"CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" Dennis finally shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then someone threw something at his head. He turned around.

"Hé, roturière, shut up!" said a boy in a black cape with this weird blonde hair. His accent annoyed Dennis. He thought this kid was a complete asshole.

"What the hell? I understood that!" Dennis thought scratching his head and making his way towards the kid who did that.

"What the fucks you're problem!" he said pushing the kid over onto the ground. Dennis was extremely pissed. He wanted to know where the hell he was and where the fuck he could find a godamn phone. The blonde kid looked frightened (maybe startled, really) and got up as quickly as he could. Dennis noticed people (mostly girls) gathering around them. The kids formed a circle around the two boys. Dennis realized he wouldn't get out of this without having to bruise his knuckles. The blonde kid look directly at Dennis and started to laugh.

"Comment osez-vous pousser un noble, vous roturière! I, Guiche de Gramont, va vous montrer votre place, roturière! Préparez-vous à sentir ma colère!" said the blonde kid. The blonde boy then raised his hand up and a red rose came out of nowhere and landed in the boy's hand. He gripped the rose and directed it in Dennis directions.

Dennis was completely dumbfounded.

From left to right, people started shouting out. A lot of girls were shouting out as well.

"Guice et un roturier se battent!" shouted one fat kid.

"Soyez prudent, Guiche! yelled a cute girl.

"So you want to fight, eh?" Dennis said dropping his guitar in the black case to the ground next to him and start to make his way towards the douche blonde kid being on his highest alert. He knew that this place was different.

Immediately, the blonde kid waved his rose around and three statues of silver appeared out of thin air surround Dennis right before he could raise his fist up and try to hit the douche.

"Pensez-vous honnêtement que vous pouvez me battre, roturier? Je vais m'assurer que vous comprenez à respecter vos nobles!" said the douche.

"I don't know what you said, but I don't care! Come on!"

The statue hit him right in the face. He fell down.

The statues then continually started to beat him senselessly.

This was bad. Dennis was getting the shit beaten out of him. He couldn't move. The statues (or whatever shit was beating him) were about to make him pass out. He had to act fast.

Then he heard something.

It sounded cool. It was musical. It sounded as though someone was using a stick to hit certain parts of metal to make different sounds that corresponded with each other. It sounded beautiful.

He could hear the wind.

* * *

><p>Time slowed down.<p>

"A...a xylophone?" said Dennis. He looked at his guitar case.

It was glowing.

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young_

He moved his body towards it. Slowly, he got to his guitar case. The locks glowed in yellow and opened themselves.

"Should I..." Neil thought to himself.

Dennis had no other good idea.

He slowly took out his Gretsch and put his home-made strap on his back.

He had no cord or amp.

But when he strummed the G chord, his guitar made the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was loud. It was really loud. His hands acted on their own. He slowly picked up the pick laying in the grass he had dropped fighting the statues. He wondered what to play, but that wasn't his choice. It was his guitars choice. Time came back to normal. Everyone stared at Dennis in aw. What was that thing he gripped in his hands? Was it a sword or a gun or a wand or staff?

No, it was music.

"Ne restez pas là aller après lui!" said the blonde kid to his statues who also were confused at what they had seen. The statues started to run towards the boy with the guitar.

And he answered their call.

He put his volume all the way up.

He strummed the first chord to a song. The sound destroyed everyone's ears as it had become extremely loud within in their area. The statues were destroyed in a second from the sound.

"Quoi! Comment est-ce possible!" said the blonde kid. He immediately created more statues to come after the boy.

The boy with the guitar started his fight

* * *

><p><em>When You Were Young – The Killers<em>

_You sit there in your, heartache_

_Waitin' on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness, watch it now, here he comes_

Slowly, the guitar started to emit a strange yellow color. Almost as if it were thunder. The blonde kid became scared to shit seeing his statues being destroyed one by one. Different sounds also began to come from the guitar. Dennis could hear someone playing the drums and the bass and the rhythm guitar. It was almost as if, his friends were playing with him.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he, talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined when you, were young_

_Can we climb this mountain, I don't know_

_Higher now than ever before_

_I, know we can make it if we take it slow_

_Let's take it easy, easy now, watch it go_

_We're burnin' down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane, that started turnin'_

_When you, were young_

_When you, were young_

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you, were young_

Dennis started to jump around in a crazy manor scaring everyone around him. They thought he was going to kill them with that thing. He noticed the people around him had peculiar hair styles and colors. Two girls near each other's looked on as the battle ensued. One girl was tall and very attractive. She had tanned skin and red hair. Her tits were huge. The other girl was small and didn't seem excited but amused. She held a staff. Then he saw something that actually caught his attention. A boy around his age that actually looked normal. He wore a blue parka. He stood next to a small girl with pink hair, but then Dennis realized how much he didn't give a shit.

He played his solo, freighting everyone around him. The music stopped and the piano came in. Neil softened his voice. He had no idea what the fuck was going on.

_They say the Devil's water, it ain't so sweet_

_You don't have to drink right now_

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a, little while_

_Woo!_

_Send me!_

_Ah!_

Dennis became extremely serious now. Moving towards the blonde douche he was undefendable.

_You sit there in your, heartache_

_Waitin' on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness, watch it now, here he come_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he, talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined when you, were young (Talks like a gentleman)_

_(Like you imagined when) When you, were young_

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

He shoved the headstock of his guitar into the blonde douches chest and smiled. The blonde kid had pissed his pants.

_But more than you'll ever know_

BAM! The final blow. He sent the kid flying into the stone wall behind him and watched him fall back. He wasn't dead, he was knocked out though.

Everyone remained silent and stood still. They were all terrified at what they had just seen. Dennis looked around and then yelled out loud.

"Shit...shit..." shouted Dennis at the top of his lungs. He hit the ground on his knees. His guitar clung to his back. His case lay on the ground.

People whispered to each other and began to back away. They were scared he was going to kill them all. They had seen something they could not believe.

Dennis opened his eyes and realized that he had become a major threat towards them.

He thought they probably we're going to kill him.

He looked around to see everyone looking frightened of him and backing up.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and immediately started to run.

He pushed passed two guys and ran like crazy.

"Après lui! Ne pas le laisser échapper!" said someone behind him after he passed the crowd and start to just run. It was a girl.

He didn't look back. He just ran and ran and ran. He finally found the gates. He jumped with joy in his mind and started to run faster. Oh shit.

They we're closing.

He saw men in armor guarding the closing gates. They were armed with spears and swords and what not.

He pulled his guitar to the playing position and blasted all the strings at once pointing the headstock towards the guards and it blew them all away.

He smirked and put his guitar around his back and ran faster.

Then the unexpected happened.

The boy he saw earlier in the blue jacket came from the blue and blocked the entrance. He held a sword.

This aggravated Dennis so he ran forward with his hands on the neck of his Gretsch. He hit the boys sword with all his might.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Dennis right into the kids face.

"No." said the kid with a grin.

He spoke English. This spooked Dennis who had let his guard down. The kid side swept him. Dennis hit his face hard onto the dirty ground.

It hurt like a bitch.

Dennis fell unconscious in an instance.

* * *

><p>"Where could he have come from?"<p>

"He's obviously from my world."

"But when I summoned you, you were speaking a different tongue from this commoner."

"There's more then one language on my earth. He was speaking English. One of my worlds most known languages."

"So you understood him?"

"Yeah, but only a little. I fell asleep in English class."

"Stupid dog!"

"Wher..." was all Dennis could say.

"He's awake!" said a voice.

Dennis opened his eyes to see himself in a room on a bed. There was something cold on his head. He saw a couple of people in the room; the kid who hit him, the pink haired girl, an old dude with and beard, and a bald dude with a staff.

He tried to get up, but his joints hurt.

"Hey, dude. Don't push yourself. You got hit pretty hard by Guiche." said the boy pushing him on the bed.

"You mean the douche with blond hair?" said Dennis positioning himself in a comfortable position.

"Yeah. That kid."

"Names. I want names."

"Oh. Well I'm Saito, that's Louise, this is Old Osmond, and that guy over there is Professor Colbert." said the boy named Saito pointing towards everyone. Everyone was smiling (minus the short girl).

"Dude."

"Yeah?"

"Where the fuck am I."

"I hate to kill your heart, but you're in a country called Tristain on a continent that doesn't exist on Earth. We're far away from Earth.

"So this isn't America."

"No."

Dennis fell onto the bed and covered his eyes.

"Fucccccccckkkkkk mmmmmmeeeeeeee."


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Hello, friends. From now on I'll be introducing a list of songs I recommend using for each chapter that comes ahead. Songs in italic mean that they are in the chapter themselves. Others not in italic are just used as compliment back-round music. Hope you enjoy. I don't own the Familiar of Zero and I probably never will. Cheers.**

**Called Out In the Dark – Snow Patrol**

**The Yeah Yeah Yeah Song – The Flaming Lips**

**The Old Days – Dr. Dog**

_**Anyone Else But You - The Moldy Peaches**_

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine." said a voice.<p>

Dennis opened his eyes in an instant (he had passed out during the conversation with Saito and the others).

"Wh-wh. Who the hell are you." responded the half asleep Dennis still in his clothing.

"I'm the guy that pushed you to the ground with my sword."

"Oh yeah. Fuck you for that." said Dennis throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey, watch it!" Saito said dodging his pillow. "Are you going to get up?"

"Why bother. We're not on Earth, every kid here thinks I'm a lunatic for waving my guitar around like a serial killer, and everyone speaks fucking French."

"Well now they all speak English to you because Louis-hit you with her wand and did some magic trick."

"I feel like I'm in the mid evil times where wine was the water and the Black Plague fucked them all over."

"It's somewhat like that, I guess." said Saito going over to the window and scratching his back.

"Dude." said Dennis getting up from the bed and placing both his feet onto the cold wood floor. His Gretsch laid on the floor near the bed in its case.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is this place."

"This...This is Tristain, a country on a continent called Halkeginia. It's a pretty small country compared to the other ones.

"And where are we exactly?"

"We're at the Tristain Academy of Magic. It's like a private school filled with rich brats whose parents send them here."

"What the f-magic! Like fucking Harry Potter? I never really liked that series, but it's like that!"

"I guess? The ones with magic are called Mages. They live in huge mansions and spend their cash on ridiculous amount of alcohol. All the country are monarchies. In order to have a role in the government, you have to be rich and a mage."

"What about the ones without magic?"

"They're called commoners. I'm a commoner. We're looked down on by the mages. They're pretty much mages slaves. If you speak out to one, you could get killed."

"Wow. That's pretty fucked up. Am I commoner?"

"Actually, I don't know. At first when I saw you get punched in the face when the fight began, I thought you were, but when you picked up your guitar and started playing and blasted Guiche into kingdom come, I thought you were a mage. I'm not really the person to ask about all this sort of crap."

"Ok. I'm getting up. I need a grilled cheese sandwich. Where can I go to get food around this place?"

"Here, come on. I know where to go." said Saito going to the door and opening it.

"Finally he's getting up! I thought he was dead when we knocked him out, partner!" said the sword on Saito's back.

Dennis nearly fell over.

* * *

><p>The academy was pretty huge to Dennis. He had gone to a private school when he was young, but this was a whole lot bigger then his (or any other). Kids passing by who saw him destroy Guiche the other day either stopped and waited for them to pass or ran like crazy. Dennis felt confused yet happy that he showed them he meant business. On the way to the place where Dennis would fill himself up, they both exchanged information about Earth and what was going on.<p>

"How long have you been here, Saito?" asked Dennis pulling up his jeans and scratching his back.

"Well, I've been here for about a week now and before I came here the year was 2006." replied Saito thinking in his brain about his journeys here.

"Holy shit, man."

"What?"

"Dude...it's 2013."

Saito fainted immediately.

* * *

><p>"I guess this is it?" said Dennis walking through the hallways of the dinning halls.<p>

"Yeah, but lets go this way so you don't pis-" said Saito.

"What's up, guys!" said Dennis walking around and siting right next to the fat plump kid who ignored him when he spoke English to him before.

"Um good..." replied the fat kid. The kid was extremely afraid of Dennis after seeing what he did with his guitar (which everyone considered a staff of some sort that could utilize an unknown music into a weapon).

"That's good to here. Hey, do you know where that kid I blasted through the wall is?"

"Guiche? I think he's in a class or something."

"Alright. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Saito took Dennis to the kitchen where a man with a brown beard and scar on his left check hugged him and treated him like a baby.<p>

"What can I get for you, Our Song!" said the man patting his head as hard as he could.

"A grilled cheese sandwich would be awesome." said Dennis trying not to sound suffocated.

"A what?"

"A grilled cheese sandwich. You know what that is right?"

"Dude, things like that don't exist in this world. You won't believe how long I've gone without having a bowl of miso soup." whispered Saito carrying an expression of melancholy on his face.

"Well then. I better get to work." said Dennis cracking his knuckles. Everyone stood in aw.

He found two slices of breed in a baking area and cheese from a platter filled with other finger foods.

"Where's the furnace." said Dennis turning around and seeing everyone looked at him like he just sliced open a rat in half and ask if he could have a plate and a napkin.

They all pointed at the furnace in the corner of the room. Dennis moved for the furnace and opened it with his shirt in his hands. He put it in and waited for a good two minutes. Then he finally pulled it out to see it was perfect.

"What did you just do?" asked the man looking at Dennis eating away at his grilled cheese.

"I made a grilled cheese sandwich. It's not that hard." replied Dennis looking at the man like he just asked if he could toast a pigeon and eat it at his house.

"Let me see that!" said the man. He examined it for a while and then took a small bite of it.

He instantly fell in love with it and proclaimed Dennis as the best chief (after him).

* * *

><p>"So how do you know how to cook?" asked Saito excited about all the meals from his world that Dennis could prepare for him.<p>

"Eh my mom and school, I guess. Hey, where can I find the room where my guitar is?" asked Dennis praying it was still in one peace.

"It's that building over there ask some people about a girl named Louise's room. I'm going to go find Louise."

"Mkay."

* * *

><p>Dennis made his way up a pile of stairs trying to find this one girl's room. Then he finally met Kirche.<p>

"Lost, darling?" said a smooth voice behind him. It sent shivers up his bones.

"Eh? I guess." he said and laughed turning around at the same time. Then he saw her.

"Maybe I should help you." said the red head woman smiling getting closer to him.

She was a piece of art. The biggest oversized breasts Dennis had ever seen on someone his age, a bust no one could beat, and a face so cute and sexy it seemed it was asking to be kissed. At first, he thought about seeing this girl in her panties. He instantly became hard. He blushed

"Actually, I'm just looking for this girl named Louise's room."

"Oh, you don't want to go to that Zero. Why don't you come with me to my room and we can-"

Then he thought of Nicky.

"Actually, I gotta run and get some shit from upstairs. See you around." said Dennis trying to be friendly and then ran off for the stairs. He was going to kill himself later for not going with her.

* * *

><p>"Bingo." said Dennis seeing his guitar under the bed in the room he had awoken in. He crawled under to get it and placed it on the bed. He clicked open the locks on each side of the black case with the words "GALLAGHER" written in white stencil font on the top. He flipped the top half open and saw his guitar resting gently in it's case.<p>

Then he heard the door behind him close.

He turned around to see a very short girl with a somewhat flat chest standing in front of it. Her pink hair seemed pretty cool to Dennis. She seemed angry.

It was dead silent. They both looked each other in the eye.

"Hello." said Dennis finally breaking the ice. He waved his left hand like the dumbass he was.

"Are you a mage or a commoner? Tell me now! What are you doing here! Are you here to take Saito back!" she said all at once flaying her her arms about like a chicken.

"What the hell are you talk-" said Dennis getting alarmed at her attitude.

"Don't use such vulgar language, you commoner or mage!"

"Hey, calm your tits!"

"WHAT!"

She lit up like the fire Jim Morrison asked his girl for.

She ran at him with a whip trying to hit him. In one motion, Dennis dodged her attack, slammed his guitar case down, locked the side-locks, and passed her and closed the door to her room shut. He ran down the stairs hearing her call after him.

It had then recognized him at that point that no one asked him for his name.

* * *

><p>Dennis sat in the middle in a huge patch of green near the main buildings. He took out his Gretsch 6128T and sat in down in his lap. He tuned his guitar to perfection and then strummed the G chord and closed his eyes and sighed.<p>

How the fuck did he get himself into this shit?

"Hey, so you found your guitar?" said Saito coming up to Dennis and patting him on the back.

"Yeah. Some weird bitch blocked my path and yelled at me asking if I was going to take you away." replied Dennis.

"Really? Nevermind, Louise. Hey, I was wondering..."

"Yeah."

"Well, I saw your powers and realized you have a strange type of force inside you like I do and since I can't really practice that power on other people maybe the both of us could try to practice with each other."

Dennis thought about it for a second. And then realized that he had nothing better to do.

"Why not?" said Dennis putting his strap around him and standing up and taking his case and throwing it to the side.

"Great!" said Saito moving farther away from him. "Oh! I was wondering. Where are you from?"

"America."

"I'm from Japan. Ready?"

"Yeah."

Saito began to charge directly towards Dennis with his huge sword. Dennis closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened yesterday.

Nothing happened.

Dennis opened his eyes and dodged the attack in the nick of time and redeemed himself from almost being split in two.

"What happened?" ask Saito confused.

"Why didn't that guy attack us, partner?" said the sword. He sounded like he was from Brooklyn.

"I guess it doesn't work if I'm not really trying or something. I dunno. Dude..." said Dennis slumping to the ground with his back against a stone wall.

"Yeah?" said Saito leaning against the wall looking up into the sky.

"I wanna go home." said Dennis playing a little melody and resting his eyes.

"Me too."

"Again!" yelled Dennis gripping his Gretsh and watching Saito charge him.

Saito charged at him with full speed praying this time it might work.

It didn't.

Then they tried again.

Nope.

Again?

Nu-uh.

How about now?  
>Nada.<p>

Now?

Stop trying.

Fuck you.

No fuck you!

Whatever.

"Why isn't it working." asked Dennis panting searching for air to consume his lungs.

"Maybe it's some sort of special magic you can't use all the time. You're not good at using that thing either." replied Saito stretching his neck.

"Of course! I knew he was just a useless commoner!" said a girl behind them. It was that Louise girl.

"A commoner?" asked Dennis again. He forget completely what the term had meant.

"It's you and every other servant around here! You're all pathetic beings who can't even use magic! No wonder you can't use your mysterious powers anymore! It must run in your family! I-"

"Hey..." said Dennis looking straight at her.

"Huh?" she stupidly replied.

"Shut the fuck up." Dennis smiled.

She hit him across the face.

He was numb. He didn't feel anything., but he was angry. How? Not sure myself.

She started to rant on and on about how much of an asshole Dennis was for telling her to shut her mouth. Saito held her back.

Dennis didn't care anymore.

He started to run off with his guitar on his back. He heard Saito chasing after him, but he ran as he could to get away from him. He made it past the gates and ran through the forest. He was done with this shit. It had only been two days, but he was going to do it. He was going to kill himself.

After Dennis pussyed out of killing himself, he laid down underneath a tree. He felt the coldness of the shade covering him in another layer of skin. He closed his eyes and rested. Life sucked. He sucked. He drew his guitar onto his lap and played the 6th string.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone Else But You – The Moldy Peaches<strong>

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend_

_The monkey on you're back is the latest trend_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train_

_I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_Here is the church and here is the steeple_

_We sure are cute for two ugly people_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me_

_So why can't, you forgive me?_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_I will find my nitch in your car_

_With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_Du du du du du du dudu_

_Du du du du du du dudu_

_Du du du du du du dudu du_

_Up up down down left right left right B A start_

_Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_You are always trying to keep it real_

_I'm in love with how you feel_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage_

_You want more fans, I want more stage_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_Don Quixote was a steel driving man_

_My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_Squinched up your face and did a dance_

_You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

_Du du du du du du dudu_

_Du du du du du du dudu_

_Du du du du du du dudu du_

_But you_

* * *

><p>He stood up and looked into the forest. He rethought everything in his mind before. In order to go back to Earth, he would have to live in this life for a while. He didn't mind. It was something new. He liked new. He brushed the dirt of his yellow shirt and made his back to the grounds. It took him two hours to get back.<p>

When he got back he saw a beautiful carriage pulled up in the front of the academy. There were tons of guards all scattered around in secure positions. He saw Saito getting jerked down to the ground by Louise. They looked like idiots, all of them bowing. He didn't believe in that monarchy bullcrap. Then, a young girl with purple hair stepped out. She had to be around his age. She was cute and beautiful. She made Dennis blush. She had a huge rack (why the hell does every girl here having fucking huge tits!) She looked at him and smilied

Dennis walked over to the girl like the idiot he was and tried to shake her hand. He was pounced on by more guards than he could count.

"How dare you try to touch the Princess, you filthy commoner!" said Louise getting up and shouting at him. She tried to attack him, but Saito saved Dennis.

He fucking hated this place.

* * *

><p>"You're awful at sword play." said Louise sitting a the wooden table with her head on her chin looking depressed and annoyed. She had that "I want to go home" expression on her face.<p>

Dennis sat on the floor thumping his finger on his guitar case while Saito was flinging his sword back and forth in the air like a psycho.

"Well I could always just show them how amazing I am at washing your panties!" said Saito laughing his ass off. Dennis laughed along with him.

'Why you-" Louise shouted getting her whip out of nowhere and charging at him. He was scared, but still laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Dennis looking at his nails. They need to be cut.

"Eh?" said Louise stopping herself from almost beating Saito to death.

"Who are you going to show off to?"

"Every year, the Academy holds a Exhibition for students to show off their familiar in front of the whole Academy. It's mandatory and I'm going to lose because of this stupid dog!"

"Don't blame me for your horrible magic skills and brining me here!"

"Stupi-"

Then there was a knock on the door. Saito walked over and opened the door. A hooded figure walked in and closed the door behind him or her, whatever, fuck you.

"Who are you!" asked Louise in a demanding tone hold her wand.

"It's been a while, Louise." Said the cloaked figure. The voice sounded feminine. The figure dropped its hood. It was that Princess girl from before! What a fucking bad cliché!

Louise pushed her away. She seemed extremely embarrassed which confused Saito and Dennis a shit load. Mostly Dennis because he just got here yesterday.

"Oh, Louise! There's no need to be formal!" said the girl with tiara.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be working on this for a while. If you know any songs that would seem good to put in the story, just text me up on here. I'll see what I can do.<strong>


	3. Rock Monster

**Hey. Here's your playlist. Find a seat, grab a soda, and put on your 3D glasses. We're going to begin. Cheers.**

**Numb – The Airborne Toxic Event**

**Glass – The Smashing Pumpkins**

**Separator – Radiohead**

_**Everything I Said – The Cranberries**_

**Oxford Comma – Vampire Weekend**

**All Alone - Gorillaz**

_**M.M.I.X. – Coldplay**_

_**Everytear Drop Is a Waterfall – Coldplay**_

**Jack-Ass – Beck**

_**I Will Be Glad - Akudama**_

**(Songs in italic are either used in the chapters themselves or used as the official background music for the particular scene. Also songs used in the chapters themselves will no longer feature lyrics due to the fact that the story may be pulled for the addition of lyrics. Enjoy.)**

* * *

><p>"Holy crap." said Dennis watching a blue dragon fly over the sky.<p>

"I have to go up against that!" exclaimed Saito looking as the dragon flew all over the wondrous sky.

"Listen you're going to up on that stage and introduce yourself then come back right here." said Louise looking down at the ground in total embarrassment.

"What after all that training!"

The two began to ramble on about something then. Dennis really didn't give a shit.

* * *

><p>"This is my familiar. His name is..." said Louise talking about Saito.<p>

Dennis tuned out then he heard laughter. He wish he had a smoke on him. He didn't smoke all the time, just on special occasions and when he was having a tough day.

He wondered how everything on Earth was going. He hoped everything was going to shit because he wasn't there. He wondered about the girl who came to visit them last night and how he ignored her questions. Was it the right thing to do? Or was he being a dick...

More laughter came from the stage as Dennis looked to see.

"You idiot! I told you not to do anything stupid!" shouted Louise at Saito

"Oh I don't-" Saito was about to go on with.

Then Dennis felt something in the ground.  
>"Hey, did you feel that." asked Dennis looking at the ground then at them then around him.<p>

"Feel what." asked Louise still a little pissed, but interested in why Dennis was acting this way.

There it went again.

Dennis moved towards the direction it was coming from.

Then he started running.

"Where are you going?" asked Saito looking more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit." said Dennis looking up to see a huge big ass rock monster hovering above him. He hid quickly behind a stone pillar. Hoping the monster didn't see him. Then he remembered how he saw a figure at the top.<p>

BAM.

The pillar exploded into pieces throwing Dennis on the ground. He then rolled over before behind stomped on the monster. He ran threw it legs making it turn around. He looked up to see the hood figure give a grin. Then he saw something.

Louise and Saito were walking and arguing towards the monster. The monster turned around to see them and moved in to smash it.

Louise was going to get fucked if Dennis didn't think fast.

* * *

><p>"Dude, wanna tell me what the hell this is!" yelled Saito from up above. He had sacrificed himself for Louise and was grabbed by the huge rock thing.<p>

"Eh. Ask the witch girl here. She's a witch and that shit." replied Dennis moving around the huge rock thing that continued to follow Dennis.

"Get me down from here damnit!" yelled Saito trying to break free from the grasp of the big ass rock monster.

"Hold on, guy!" said Dennis running around the thing. He was pissed. He had his Gretsch on his back but he couldn't do a damn thing about this monster since his powers worked only at specific times. He needed to act fast.

"Let go of my familiar!" shouted Louise waving her little stupid wand in the air.

"This is your familiar! What a pathetic familiar. He did the worst job at trying to protect your puny little life. I'll just kill him then you-" replied the green haired shrewd.

"You forgot me, dipshit!" said Dennis standing on the opposite side of the rock monster.

"Why you little!"

"Run away, Louise. Go get help! Go-"

"FIREBALL!" shouted the pink haired girl pointing her wand at the rock monster.

Fail.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, princess. But I failed too stop the golem." said Louise on her knees in front of the girl who showed up yesterday. Louise looked like she was going to cry.<p>

"Louise. It's alright! You did your best." replied the princess girl. Dennis layed back on the stonewall. He put his Gretsch back in it's case.

Then something fell from the case.

"Damn. Must be my lucky day." said Dennis picking up a small plastic box that fell from the guitar case.

"What is that?" asked the princess girl. Louise and Saito looked on in aw. Then Saito knew what it was.

"It's a pack of cigarettes." said Dennis smiling to himself. He opened the top lid in joy.

Only seven fags. Fuck.

The princess explained to Louise that she had to leave to go back to the palace to make a full report on the incident. And with that she left with her men and small box attached to some horses.

"I hope the palace doesn't hold the Princess reliable for this." said Louise watching the carriage carrying the princess drift off into the forest.

"Hey, Louise. Why didn't you run away when I was captured by the golem thing?" asked Saito being held up by Dennis.

"You're such an idiot! If a mage forsakes their familiar then they can't call themselves a mage at all!" said the angered pink haired girl who then began to walk away all pissed off.

Saito was dazed and confused. Dennis was as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I Said – The Cranberries<strong>

"Hey, I'm gonna go have a smoke outside." said Dennis putting his case down on the floor next to the door of Louise's room. She herself had just gotten dressed thanks to Saito. Dennis felt bad for the kid. He was been whipped by a girl who wasn't even as tall as he was.

"You smoke?" asked Saito getting ready to go to bed on a pile of hay. He seemed tired and exhausted after the rock monster destroyed him.

"Only when I'm having a shitty day."

Dennis shut the door and moved down to the first floor.

Dennis inhaled the smoke coming from his cigarette and laid back on the stone wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fuck me." he said to himself. He couldn't believe all the shit that had happened in only a few days.

"You should learn to stop using such vulgar language." said a voice behind him. He turned his head to the left to see a small girl in a pink nightgown coming down from the stairs towards him.

He just started at her.

"Are you really from the same world that Saito comes from?" asked Louise standing next to Dennis. She seemed uncomfortable.

He looked back at her and nodded.

"Why are you so mean to the kid." asked Dennis looking up at the sky.

"Because he's such a stupid dog! He doesn't understand what it means to be a noble and the responsibilities I have to take care of so he can just breathe!" said the small girl clenching her fists a little.

"You should learn to stop throwing a tantrum every time something doesn't go your way." said Dennis looking up into the dark sky. The two moons shined down at the two teens.

Louise looked at him as though she was about to say something, but then she looked down and sighed quietly.

"The world doesn't revolve around one's way. It doesn't work like that. Having so much anger inside you isn't good. It'll fuck around with your mind and then you'll go insane. Things aren't always going to go your way and you have to learn that. Back in my country, there's a war going on in a far away country, many are homeless and dirt poor while the richest men eat at the most luxurious restaurants. People fight against one another for power over the country. My country's corrupt, but I somehow live through it." Dennis said looking at his cigarette.

Louise looked up at Dennis then looked at her toes. She looked up at the sky.

"The night sky is so beautiful isn't it?" asked Louise.

"My world has been to our moon." replied Dennis smoking his last puff. Then he threw his cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it with his foot.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." said Dennis passing Louise and going inside.

Louise looked up at the moon. Was it really possible to go to the two moons that lived high above her head? Then she thought of Saito.

She looked at the stomped cigarette that lay in the grass. She wondered about Dennis's powers. She was angry that she didn't know whether he was a peasant or a mage.

Then she went back inside.

* * *

><p>"Say 'ah'" said Kirche feeding Saito these things that looked like peaches. Mm peaches.<p>

Saito obliged and seemed to be delighted with the peach looking fruit. Dennis was sitting near the desk Saito was sitting at. He seemed to be very tired. Louis was about to blow.

"Stop feeding my familiar!" yelled Louise at Kirche. She grabbed Saito by the neck.

Then she saw Dennis looking at her with the "just stop" face. She felt stupid.

"Oh, come down, Louise. It's just study hall. Everyone gets bored here." said Kirche with her perfect tempting smile. Then she saw Dennis sitting on the floor. Then looked at his guitar. She wondered what exactly it was. Though she saw his guitar in action once, she was very uncertain as to what exactly it was.

"I heard they're going to blame the break in on Princess Henrietta." said Kirche standing up and looking around. This caught Louise's attention as she was punishing Saito.

"The reason Fouquet was able to sneak in was that they pulled most of the guards from the vault to protect Princess Henrietta. And on top of that I heard that Princess Henrietta decided to visit the institute even after all objections from her advisers." explained Kirche. Louise closed her eyes and tried to relax she muttered something that Dennis couldn't make out.

Some bald guy came through the main door.

"Miss Vallière and Miss Tabitha, come to the principles office immediately." said the bald man seeming very afraid of something.

* * *

><p>Dennis followed the girls and Saito who were following the bald dude who was following his mind which would lead him to the principles office. Dennis was actually somewhat eager to meet the principle. His old principle at his school blowed hard- I'll excuse you from getting into Dennis's life in New Jersey.<p>

Moving on.

They entered a room with men and women dressed in green. A greened haired woman, the bald dude, and some old guy with a big stick stood in front of the desk in the office. After watching various Harry Potter movies and reading the third or fourth book, he came up with the conclusion that the man with the stick was the boss.

They four kids stood in the center of the room. Louise started to get angry that Kirche was here. It made sense Louise got angry. The big tit girl wasn't even there when the stone monster attacked.

"After questioning several witnesses around town, we've gathered incredible information about a suspicious shadow seen entering and leaving a shack in the forest outside of town. I've attempted to sketch out a picture of the person." said the woman with green hair.

The old man took the paper she gave him and observed it like the old smuck he was then showed it too the kids. The boys and girls all oberseved the creep figure showed in the paper.

"This is Fouquet. It has to be her." said Louise sounding worried, but assured.

The blue haired girl nodded in agreement.

The bald man went on talking about sending some report to the palace. Dennis sat down and laid his guitar on the seat right next to him. The old man went on to discuss some stuff called the "Staff of Destruction" he said something about a challenged. Dennis got really tired and decided to yawn and stretch himself out. He couldn't sleep in the fucking room with a small chick he would love to smack across the face and a Japanese kid who looked like an idiot sleeping like a dog so he slept outside. It was a good sleep.

"What!" said six of five people. Dennis opened his eyes to see people looking astonished and dumbfounded.

"Wait...what the fu-" said Dennis to himself looking around.

"I'll go as well." said Louise raising her wand.

"Wait. What's goin-"

"I will go too." said Kirche raising her wand.

"Is anyone going to tell me-"

"Tabitha?" said the dark skinned bitch looking at the short blue haired girl raising her big stick.

"I'm worried about both of you." said the small girl in a hushed voice."

"No one's telling me what's-"

"Well I will leave it to the three of you then. These two have witnessed what Fouquet can do. On top of that, Miss Tabitha here is a..."

"Please don't do this to me now you crazy fu-"

"You're a knight, Tabitha!" said Louise and Kirche looking amazed. Tabitha nodded.

"I'm going to kill all of you fu-"

"Miss Zerbst comes from an established military family in Germania, very old style. I was also told by someone reliable hat her flame magic is extraordinary." said Dumbledore. Kirhce smiled and her breasts jiggled. The bitch made Dennis get hard.

"Son of a bi-"

"And..uh..Miss Vallière is the daughter of the well regarded Vallière family. Which has had several successful mages n the past and...uh... she has a very bright future...And I hear that her familiar is an excellent swordsman who overwhelmed..." said Dumbedore again. Louise seemed confused.

"I will fucking kill you all-" Dennis was annoyed, angry, depressed, and angry all at the same time.

"The institute will be looking forward to all your hard work as well as your duties as nobles." said Dumbledore as all three girls raised their sticks in the air. They all seemed pretty confident.

"Dude, what am I doing..." said Dennis to Saito.

"I think you're going to capture that girl with these girls and me..." replied Saito looking confused.

Dennis seemed puzzled. Then emotionless.

"Fuck!" he shouted out loud.

Then he left the room and slammed the door.

The others were confused.

* * *

><p>The girls, Dennis and Saito all left on wagon to the old shack somewhere outside of town. The woman named Fouquet decided to lead the trio to their head destination. Dennis sat adjacent to Kirche While Louise sat across from Saito. The blue haired girl named Tabitha sat next to Saito. Dennis laid his head on top of the top of his guitar case. He traced his hands down the sides of the case feeling the black leather consume his fingertips. He looked up to see Kirche looking at him in the eye with the most serious seductive face he had ever seen in his godamn life. Instead of blushing and looking away. He copied her face he then let his eyes look down to her beautiful breasts, then her thighs, and finally her face again.<p>

"Hey. The fact that she can use magic means the Fouquet is a noble, right?" said Saito to Louise breaking the seductive thing the two teens were having. "Why is a noble woman stealing things as a thief?"

"The fact is that all mages are noble, but some nobles have been demoted for some reason or another. Some have taken up the other profession to make ends meet. Even I've been demoted." said the green haired woman.

"Really? But, Mrs. Longville, how can that be? You're Lord Osmond's secretary." asked Kirche.

"Thankfully..." went on Longville, but Dennis was preoccupied on the importance of the stupid mission he had never assigned himself too.

Dennis longed to know how to use this his stupid powers. It was driving him insane. He came back to life seeing Kirche sit next to Saito telling him about some sword rubbing her breasts all over the kid. Dennis felt stupid. He should of known no to fall in love with a slut. Lousie started to get pissed. A lot. Kirche gave Saito some sword and he held it in joy like a little kid getting a Toostie Pop. Dennis closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dennis was awoken by Saito who explained that they were already at their destination. The three girls hide behind some bushes near the brick in the wall (the shack). Saito and Dennis took the front and were near the window. Dennis had now idea what he was doing. All he had was a guitar that couldn't even work for Christ's sake. Tabitha waved her stick and proclaimed that there were no traps activated. Dennis went inside followed by Tabitha then Saito. Louise told the four she would stay outside and watch. Longville told them she would scout the area. Dennis didn't feel right about something. Dennis and the others started to search for the peculiar object the woman their and her giant monster stole the other day, but to no avail. Then Tabitha found it. The others felt like idiots.<p>

"So that's the Stick of Wonders." asked Dennis cracking his back.

"Staff of Destruction." said Tabitha in her emo voice.

"Yeah, that too."

"Well lets open it up and see what it is-" said Kirche only to be interrupted by the ground. Then a scream, Louise's scream.

Suddenly the roof of the shithole was ripped off. Dennis was staring at the huge monster man. Dennis made for the door with his Gretsch on his back the others followed in his footsteps and ran like hell.

The monster seemed to be trying to smash Louise with its foot raised high in the sky. Before it could do anything, Dennis pushed Louise out of the way onto the ground. Though she was upset, she didn't say anything as the big monster man was trying to kill them all.

Saito pulled out his sword named Derflinger and stood in the ready position outside with Kirche and Tabitha near by. The bored girl swung her big stick around trying to cast some sort of spell against the rock man, but to no avail. Kirche tried to use her fire abilities to kill the sick rock prick, but again, nothing happened. Then something new happened.

Louise tried to attack it.

The monster turned around to see the little pink-headed girl with her wand in her hand. She seemed scared and confident at the same time. It actually surprised Dennis. This was something he never really saw in anyone.

She tried again, but it didn't do shit.

Tabitha called her blue dragon which came out of the blue. Kirche and the blue-headed girl climbed aboard.

"Louise, run!" yelled Saito he seemed more afraid then ever.

She was scared, but she didn't admit it. Dennis could tell.

"I don't want to!" she yelled back not looking at him.

"Stop it, Louise. You can't take it down! You cant even cast a spell." replied the Japanese boy getting afraid. The rock monster was closing in on it.

Then she did something else. She stood up straight.

"I am a noble! Just because you can use magic doesn't make you a noble. A noble is someone who never shows her back to the enemy! I'M A NOBLE AND NOT LOUISE THE ZERO!"

She was fucked. Dennis shook his head and looked down. There was nothing he could do about it. His mysterious powers didn't work for him. This was all up to Saito. He turned to see...not to see Saito next to him.

The rock hand smashed on the ground causing smoke to bellow out of the ground.

Dennis was wondering if they made it or not. He knew where Saito had gone.

The smoke cleared up to show a dirtied Saito getting off of Louise who had landed on the ground after Saito had pushed her away from the rock hand.

She was pissed.

"Stay out of this." yelled Louise screaming at Saito in such rage.

Then he slapped her.

She was breathless. Dennis raised his eyebrow up. She looked back up at him.

"So what! You're a noble, what of it! It's all pointless if you die, idiot!" yelled Saito to Louise getting extremely pissed at her stupidity.

"But...people always make fun of me and it really hurts my feelings...so what...THEY'LL MAKE FUN OF ME AGAIN IF I RUN AWAY FROM THIS!" said Louise. Teardrops raced each other down her face creating a waterfall. A waterfall...

The monster raised its arm up for another attack. They were going to be killed.

And then it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>M.M.I.X. - Coldplay<strong>

Dennis looked around to see how slow the monsters hand was closing in on them, the girls on the dragon with Kirche gasping, and finally he turned around to see Saito holding onto Louise. They looked good. Dennis gave a quick smile. He took his guitar case off his back, unlocked the case, and flipped it up. His black Gretsch 6128T was laying in his case. He picked it up and threw the strap on his back. All the strings were tuned perfectly. Time came back.

* * *

><p><strong>Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall – Coldplay<strong>

Both Saito and Louise opened their eyes to see Dennis standing in front of them with his guitar on him.

"Watch out!" yelled Lousie closing her eyes.

Then he started singing.

Both kids looked up to see the boy playing an electric guitar with his hands with his eyes closed. The sky looked turned to a darker shade of blue, almost as if they sky was painted that way by hand. The air felt thinner. The huge monster was thrown far back and fell face flat on the rocky ground.

"Holy..." whispered Saito watching the kid tap his foot to the beat of the rhythm. It was shockingly amazing. Louise was scared, but amazed at the same time. His voice sounded as though it was being projected by thousands of amps.

"Get on, you two!" yelled Kirche as the blue dragon landed to the ground as Saito held onto Louise. Kirche took Louise by the hand and helped her onto the dragon. Saito turned around and ran towards Dennis. He was surround by a shade of blue.

"Shit...making me want to do something like this...damn piece of rock...you're mine now!" yelled Saito angry as ever. Dennis chuckled while waiting for the next verse to start.

Saito ran with all his might towards the rock monster getting up from the ground.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm the familiar of Louise the Zero!" said the Japanese boy jumping into the air with the sword that Kirche presented Saito with.

The sword broke into two.

Dennis couldn't help, but laugh at his stupid attempt.

"Huh! You've got to be kidding!" said Saito looking stupider than ever.

Dennis couldn't hear, but the other sword named Derflinger said something to Saito and then the kid pulled the sword out. Dennis noticed how Saito's hand began to glow and was somewhat surprised.

Saito moved towards the monster and suddenly cut off one leg and an arm off the rock monster. Then the monster grew back the two missing limbs.

Dennis turned around to see Louise come off the dragon holding something he thought he knew what it...

The fuck is an RPG doing in Harry Potter world.

"Get away from Saito!" yelled the short girl. Then she waved the RPG around to no avail. What a dumbass.

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Saito moving towards her. He put his sword back and took the RPG out of her hands.

His hand started to glow again and Dennis could see clearly now that there was some sort of ruin on his hand written in a language unknown to him.

The boy then locked onto the rock monster and pulled the trigger.

Dennis watched as a single rocket ran towards the monster.

Half of the monster was destroyed.

"Shit, where's the rest of the rockets!" exclaimed Saito in a worried voice looking around him.

"I got it, man." said Dennis stepping in front of the two kids that he befriended after a couple of days.

He blew his last chord right at the monster. A blue shot fired right into the monster.

The song ended, but nothing happened to the monster.

Then the world went silent. Not a sound was heard.

The monster suddenly blew itself up into thousands of small rock pieces that flew into the sky and landed onto the ground.

"How the bloody hell could something like an RPG be here?" asked Dennis losing his blue touch and turning around to see Kirche grabbing onto Saito with her breasts around his face. Tabita stood in front of her dragon with no mood on her face. Louise looked pissed yet again.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." muttered Dennis under his breath realizing how stupid his "friends" were.

He slowly walked behind some trees and started to relive himself.

* * *

><p>Dennis came back to see the trio of kids on their knees and before them stood the green girl. But she was holding the RPG in her hands.<p>

He quickly dove behind some bushes and began to listen to the discussion the kids and the green haired woman were having.

"...why's this thing not working!" said the green haired woman smacking the RPG.

"Because..." said Saito who was about to hit her in the stomach with the butt of his sword. That didn't happen however.

Dennis walked causally behind the woman then coughed.

She turned around with her angry face to see a motionless Dennis.

Before she could do a thing, Dennis acted.

He punched her smack in the face.

She fell to the ground instantly and passed out. Blood trickled down from her mouth.

The kids looked scared to shit(minus the blue girl). They looked at the passed out woman, then Dennis who had some blood on his hand.

"Glad to see me?" he said with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The two guys and three girls stood yet again in the center of Dumbledore's office. The three girls bowed while Saito and Dennis watched. Dennis was tired and bored. "We have handed Fouquet over to the palace guards and the Staff of Destruction has once again been secured in the vault. That puts an end to these matters." Said the old guy.<p>

Dennis sat down in a chair and rested his head on his hand and watched as the old man went on to take about some ball tonight and about some reward.

"...You said three. Does that mean that..." said Louise looking at Saito then at Dennis who she had forgotten was even in the room. Stuck up bitch.

"Unfortunately, since they are not noblemen, you are correct." replied the old man.

What the fuck? Dennis just saved all their asses and he doesn't get shit. Fuck this.

Dennis jumped up from his seat, picked up his guitar, and looked at them all. He flipped them all off.

"Because I love you all too." said Dennis leaving and walking out. He slammed the door.

They all felt bad for him. He didn't want to be here. And they knew it.

* * *

><p>"What a world, eh." said Dennis taking a puff of his cigarette and looking out at the night sky.<p>

"Yep. You should stop smoking those." said Saito pointing at Dennis's cigarette. Dennis moved the cigarette in his hand.

"Eh, hasn't killed me yet." said Dennis.

"I thought I'd be able to go home." said Saito looking out towards the grounds. It was calm and warm outside.

"Same here, guy." said Dennis. Taking another puff of the smoke and coughing for a split second.

"I'm telling you you're gonna get cancer from that stuff." said Saito looking at him.

"You fucking hypocrite! You're drinking straight from the damn wine bottle." said Dennis laughing with Saito. Then they saw as someone was presenting a female.

It was Louise.

"What a site to see." said Dennis looking at Saito who was extremely red.

"What the...wait a minute." said Saito looking really amazed by the beauty of the small girl who owned him.

But Dennis expected the worst.

In a second, twenty boys were all around her asking to dance with them.

But then something else happened.

The pink-headed girl walked right up to Saito.

"Why are you just standing there looking dazed." said a somewhat annoyed Louise. "It's fine for me too do anything, right. I mean I haven't been giving any orders from my master today." replied the girl's bitch.

Then the lights dimmed down. Music started to play throughout the dancing hall. It was good to Dennis, but he didn't think it was the right music for Dennis.

"Go on, you're missing it." said Saito looking at Louise and then the other kids dancing.

She stood there doing nothing but looking at him with the face of a just a simple girl. Then she raised her hand up to him.

"Huh?' said Saito looking shocked a little.

"It wouldn't bother me to dance with you."

"If that's the way you're gonna ask to dance then you shouldn't even bother."

"Ok just for today." said Louise getting down a little. "Would you please honor me with one songs worth of a dance, my young gentleman."

She then smiled at him. Something both kids didn't see a lot.

"Sure..." said Saito not knowing what to say.

Louis looked at him and smiled and then at Dennis and smiled.

Dennis gave a smirk and gave the thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Dennis watched as the two made it out onto the stage.<p>

He thought about Nicky. She loved music like this.

He wanted the music to change. He took his Gretsch and walked over to the symphony.

"Stop, stop, just stop. Please" said Dennis making the symphony stop. The conductor was pissed and confused, but Dennis didn't give a damn. The kids were wondering why the music had stopped. He saw Saito and Louise looking at him Then he saw his guitar.

It was glowing blue, but time didn't slow.

He pulled his guitar out and put it around him and took a deep breath. If this didn't work, he would be so pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Be Glad – Akudama<strong>

He started to sing and the power came to him instantly. He was so relieved to hear the music blast out so beautifully. He saw the kids listening to music and actually enjoying it. The kids started to dance again including Louise and Saito who seemed happier then before. The kid were alright, he was alright, the music was alright and somehow, even the fucking sky was alright.

And that's all he cared about.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Request songs. Thanks. <strong>


	4. Lost in Translation

Hello.** Welcome to Chapter 4 of Le Guitariste (The Guitarist). Le Guitariste is a fan-fiction story that revolves around the wonders of alternative and rock'n'roll music (with a little bit of folk). The story is merely one created to entertain the true fan of the original anime, The Familiar of Zero. Please feel free to write reviews and share the story to your family, friends, neighbors, and your neighbor's daughter. Enjoy.**

**Infinite Playlist:**

**Good Time - Leroy**

**Junk of the Heart (Happy) - The Kooks**

**_Stars - The Weepies_**

**_Jet Boy, Jet Girl - Elton_ _Metello_**

**_Power - Kanye West_**

* * *

><p>"Why are we here. You woke me up at 6:30 for this shit." mumbled Dennis still tired after staying up with Saito and taking a few sips of cheap shitty wine, which became 2 glasses of shitty wine, which then led to 7 glasses of godawful wine, which led to Dennis throwing up and passing out outside.<p>

The mundane shit.

"Shut it!" exclaimed Louise waiting for the Princess to enter the luxurious room they were standing in.

"Seriously, I'm tired and I wanna go pee."

"I said shut up!"

"...fucking hate you."

"Why you-" shouted Louise about to strike at Dennis with her riding crop thingy that she pulled out of thin air. Then the Princess walked in and saw Louise about to strike Dennis with her riding crop thingy magi fagi bagi radigi ligi nigi bigie sigqwprogieqriog. Fuck you.

Afterwards.

The Princess girl came over to Louise who was bowing her head like the goody two shoes she was. Saito and Dennis stood on each side of her bored and looking at all the shiny things that laid around the room.

"Congratulations, Louise!" said Princess with a smile. Dennis stared at her tiara. He hated it.

"Thank you so much, Your Highness, but I'm really not worthy of the honor of a wonderful title of Chevalier." responded the goody two shoe pink headed bitch.

"But what you have achieved is what makes you worthy, Louise. You led the capture of the thief that has scared the Palace for sometime. And I give you my thanks as well, trust worthy familiar."

Saito giggled like a little school girl to which Dennis punched him softly in the stomach for. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to go home. Fuck.

"I'm counting on you to continue taking care of my dear good friend in the future." said the P in a sweet manner. It somewhat disgusted Dennis. She extended her hand towards the Japanese boy.

"Your highness stop!" exclaimed Louise getting in the front of Saito. "You must'nt offer your hand to a familiar like him!"

"To protect you with equal in my eyes is swearing loyalty to me personally. I must give something in return for such loyalty."

Both Saito and Louise looked at the P's hand. Louise back down from standing as the gate between the two.

Saito was a dumbass.

"A hand?" whispered Saito.

"You idiot, to put it this way, you're supposed to kiss her now." Louise whispered into Saito's ear.

Dennis was rather intrigued at what Saito was about to do. He remembered when he was little when he and his father were in the UK and he saw Elizabeth II. He remembered being on his father's back and watching her pass by in her luxurious vehicle he waved to get her attention from the immense crowd he stood in. And he remembered how out of all the people she looked at, she looked him in the eyes with a nice warming smile and waved to him. It was one of his favorite childhood memories.

He then came back to reality and saw something that also rather intrigued him.

Saito was kissing the P. She passed out. Louise hit him on the head. He passed out.

* * *

><p>"Apologize to her, you filthy dog!" exclaimed Louise with her foot on Saito's head. He was pretty bruised up. Dennis smirked. Saito was a dumbass.<p>

"I'm sorry! But you told me to kiss her!" mumbled Saito trying to bring his head up.

"What kind of idiot kisses the Princess on her lips!"

"...me."

Louise then proceeded to punch him in the face with her bare hands.

They brought the Princess to her bedroom which was really luxurious.

"It's alright. A reward is necessary for an oath of loyalty. Actually, I have a favor to ask the three of you."

"What is it? Ask me anything and I'll do it!"

"I would like the three of you to take some time and outside to the village for a little while." said the girl with purple hair.

"The Village?" said Louise and Saito in harmony. Beautiful.

As the three of them were about to leave, Dennis was called back by The P.

* * *

><p>He sat down on the ground with his head on the back of the wall. She stood in front of him.<p>

"I have heard of what you did during the fight against the thief." said the P looking at Dennis. She moved back and forth through the room going from one spot to another. She most likely did thyis to ease her mind.

"Don't believe everything you hear, sister." he said looking at his nails. They were somewhat rusty. He need to clean them.

"It's pretty incredible. From what I've heard, you came from the same world that Louise's familiar comes from."

"Yeah. I'd love to go back."

She ignored his replies. She just didn't have the answers for him.

"I think you're brave," said the P standing in front of Dennis. "You come from nowhere and fight like you've been doing it since the day you were born." She smiled. He blushed.

"I don't even know what to believe anymore." he said looking at the floor. He missed Earth.

"I hope one day you can return to where you came from, stranger," she said still looking at him. "But for now, take a break. Enjoy what you have now. Soon it may be gone."

Her face turned a little cold. Dennis wondered what she was implying.

"Ok, I guess." he said getting up. He offered his hand. She smiled and took it as he pulled her up.

Then she gave him a peck on the check. He blushed. She smiled.

Then he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stars - The Weepies<em>**

Dennis began moving towards Louise who was sitting on a stone bench near the fountain in what may have been the center of the village. Dennis checked his watch.

6:56 PM

He quietly cursed and sat down on the bench putting his Gretsch on the side. Louise looked up in surprise.

Earlier on in the day, she ran away after Saito pissed her off. The two went on looking around the small little town to try and find her.

The P gave Louise a permit sanction by the palace dudes to spy in the village to find out some big boss magic man that had been abusing the peasants in the village. Dennis wasn't really interested in this, mainly because this wasn't his problem, but as always, he followed the fucking two teens. And it ended badly, as always.

"Where's the cash." said Dennis sitting on and look at the fountain.

"What?" replied Louise looking at him.

"The money. What did you do with it."

She looked down at her feet looking very depressed. "I spent it all in a casino. They told me that I could increase my money!" she exclaimed. A tear slowly drop from her face and onto the dirty ground.

"Christ. Stop crying. It's money." said Dennis pulling out his lighter and a cigarette. He had been in this world for only a small period of time and was already down to five fags. Fuck.

He light the cigarette and blew the smoke out of his nose into the air above. The sun was setting.

She finally stopped crying and wiped the tears from her face.

"You ready?" said Dennis getting up and taking his Gretsch in one hand and extending the other out to here.

"Yeah." she said with a little smile taking Dennis's hand and getting up.

Both moved their heads to see Saito waving his arm and coming towards them.

"Where have you two been? I've been walking around for hours trying to find you! Don't go running off like that!" said Saito trying to catch his breath and pointing fingers at Louise.

"How dare you speak to a noble like that, you stupid dog! While you were out there being doing absolutely nothing, I was out-"

Dennis moved in front of her a little.

"She got mugged by a stranger. I stepped in just in time to help her, but the guy got away with the cash." said Dennis in a cold firm voice.

Louise looked a little shocked. She lied for him? Why?

Saito blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Now if you two could stop fighting with each other, I think it's time we find a place to stay."

The moment Dennis said that. A man wearing women's clothing came up to them.

"My god." whispered Dennis.

* * *

><p>"He's a pimp." said Dennis putting his head on the wooden table in the tavern they were in.<p>

"Not exactly, I guess." replied Saito watch as the cross dressing man who was called Scarron was talking to his attractive girls who were very attractive to the tired Dennis.

"Well where did Louise go?"

"Not sure."

At that moment, Louise came forth wearing a stunning white version of what the other girls wore with a very attractive bow around her neck. Dennis grew hard a little. The moment somewhat went away as Louise awkwardly tried to introduce herself to the girls. The man named Scarron told the other girls a really fake story about Saito and Louise. He totally forgot about Dennis. Who came up with the fake story anyway? It's shit.

Then the girl in the back washing dishes called for the both of them. They followed her.

"Hold on, what's that on your back?" asked the curious girl...with huge tits...to Dennis.

"A...guitar?" replied Dennis getting a little creeped.

"You're a musician! How wonderful! Now we have someone who can play for the customers at the Enchanted Fairy Tavern!" said the cross dresser named Scarron accidentally putting Dennis in a choke hold.

"Guess I have no choice, fuck." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>The tavern did have a stage and a very nice tavern-like piano.<p>

"Some of the girls will assist you in your playing." said the girl named Jessica.

"Thanks...and what the fuck is a tip-contest." asked Dennis pulling his Gretsch 6128T out of his case.

"You'll see soon...what is that!"

"My guitar?"

"That's not what guitars are supposed to look like!"

"Well what should they look like."

"Well they should be made out of wood and not whatever that is made out of!"

"Well let's just wait and see." replied Dennis watching a girl walk over to the piano and setting herself up then came...a couple of girls with tubas and jazz equipment. Eh.

Suddenly the doors opened and the pack of horny fat men came in.

Fucking showtime. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>The requests were ridiculous.<p>

Dennis was getting overwhelmed with the voices of drunk fat men demanding for French songs he never heard of. Then someone threw a wine bottle at him. He ducked and it smashed the wall. The men shouted and laughed at him as he stood in front of the hot waitress girls and drunk dikes. He looked at his guitar which was glowing...red? Que?

He was afraid of plucking a string and taking the whole entire damn building down. He did it. And instead of killing everyone. It made a sound as though it was plugged into an amp. Damn.

He played a g chord and it sounded perfect. He walked over to the piano where the girls were all standing.

"Follow my lead." he said going back to the main stage. Someone threw another wine bottle, but this time Dennis caught it.

"Nice throw, asshole!" he exclaimed throwing the bottle straight at the drunk man at on of the tables sending him back. He picked up a wine bottle on the piano. He took a long swig of alcohol. It tasted like shit, but it was good.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK!" he shouted throwing the bottle at the ground. He threw his Gretsch from his back and begun as the girls with the jazz insturments stood in a line on the wall behind the stage.

_**Jet Boy, Jet Girl - Elton Metello**_

The men all cheered as the boy played on using his voice and fingers to introduce them to a somewhat new type of genre. Saito watched from where the girl named Jessica cleaned dishes. Louise was watching as well, but was serving at the same time and was also being violated by all the drunks. Everyone all in all seemed pleasant about how Dennis and the girls played.

"He's really good." said Jessica to Saito watching the American dance around on stage with his Gretsch.

"Yeah. Wish I could play the guitar like that." he replied.

"Well maybe you can. You could ask him to teach you."

"Maybe."

Suddenly wine bottle hit Saito in the head.

Louise.

KO.

* * *

><p>The next few days were the usual. Dennis made a name for himself playing different kind of music with a bunch of girls in small tavern which brought many men to come out and see the sight for themselves. Saito was always being attacked by Louise for talking to Jessica and Louise made jack shit from the horny men.<p>

Saito was washing with Jessica making sure Louise wouldn't go after him. Louise was depressed about not making tips. She stood at the corner of the bar. And Dennis was about to take stage to set up.

And then the Man came in.

The three looked up.

The Man was dressed in green with a red cape. He was obsess.

The Man created loud cough. Everyone looked up.

"Oh! If it isn't Lord Chillan! It's nice of you to come all the way out here!" said Scarron moving towards the front to meet the Man.

Dennis didn't like this. Dennis hate this. He hated the Man.

The Man snapped his fingers. The Guards pulled out clubs.

The customers stood up.

This man had power.

* * *

><p>The Man sat himself down in a seat at a table in a cavern with no other people. The Man pleased himself.<p>

Jessica told Saito and Dennis

"So the man's a tax collector." said Dennis putting his guitar down on the wooden floor inside it's case. "Well, this is different."

The three watched as Louise out of all of the girls went up to serve the Man. The man insulted her breasts to which she surprisingly ignored. Then he went in to touch them. She kicked him in the face.

Saito and Jessica looked in shock along with the others.

"Did she just do that!" said Jessica looking behind her to find Saito. Dennis took Jessica's hand and she was forced to follow him.

Scarron went up to the Man to apologize. The Man didn't accept his apology for Louise's actions, angrily pushing the table.

Then Saito stepped in.

"That'll be enough out of you, old man." he said making his mark.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am a noble!" he replied extremely angry.

"Big deal!"

"What was that! Capture them!" screamed the Man!"

Saito grabbed behind him to get his sword. He left it in the room. Fuck.

Suddenly the main doors opened. A chill grew inside the building.

Dennis and Jessica stood in front of the door. Dennis held a cigarette in his left hand. Down to four. Shit.

His face showed no fear. Her face was equal to that of a question mark.

"Who are you!" demanded the Man. His guards circled around the Man. A guard started to come up to Dennis.

_**Power - Kanye West**_

Dennis gave his cigarette to Jessica. She took it and watched him.

"Come with me." the guard said.

Dennis moved forward.

He punched the man in the stomach.

All of them watched in shock as the man tumbled over to the ground. His hand clench to his stomach. He was stabbed in stomach. Blood poured out onto the wooden floors. Dennis's knife was painted in red along with his hand.

"Guards! Kill him!" shouted the Man.

It was all one movement.

Saito, Louise, and the cross dresser known as Scarron fled to the kitchen, the guards all charged Dennis with their clubs, and finally, the Man stood on the wall and hoped for the best from his guards.

Dennis moved slowly in the direction of the Man. He pulled out his Gretsch from his back and plucked a string. The blue glow attack the two soldiers running towards him. They flew to the opposite walls and smashed right into them. The next guard came at him trying to strike him from the waist down, but Dennis jumped his club and stabbed him in the shoulder. He fell instantly moaning. Dennis had no idea how he was able to do this without being struck once. He spent to much time thinking. He got smacked in the face by the next guard. He fell to the ground. The guard attacked him striking him in the ribs with his club. Dennis yelled in agony. His head hurt. The next strike hit him the leg. He moaned. It hurt. He needed help. His guitar fell of him and landed to far away from him to reach with his hands.

Then someone attacked the guard. The guard was attacked by a strange smoke cloud.

Louise.

"Get up, you idiot!" she said watching Dennis slowly getting up. She started ranting at him with all her might.

He got up and spit on the floor. It was red.

He walked over to the Man and turned around to look at the men lying on the floor from the pain. He grinned a little, but no one saw. Except for Louise.

"No one man should have all that power...I'm gonna make this clear and simple for your fucking head to understand." said Dennis softly moving towards the Man who was scared as shit. Dennis shoved him onto the wall. He kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. "This girl is here to find out about the man who was apparently scamming these good people who were working at the tavern. That man is you. She has documents or whatever shit from your Queen. You're going to give all your money to her. And I won't hurt you. Understand?"

The Man nodded his head.

"Alright." said Dennis moving off of him.

But he wanted more, he wanted blood.

He attacked him again to the horror of the others. He smacked him in the face and kicked him in the ankle. He heard a snap, the Man howled in agony. Dennis took his head and smacked it against the wall. Then again, and again, and finally again. He punched him in the stomach.

"STOP IT!" shouted Louise on the verge of crying. "STOP IT, STOP IT, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Saito grabbed onto Dennis's shoulder. Dennis turned around and slugged him in the face. Saito fell to the ground in shock. Dennis picked the man up from the floor and went at him again.

Louise fell to the ground crying and bawling for him to stop. Jessica and the other tried to comfort her and watched in horror as he continued.

He smacked him one more time in the face. Then Dennis picked up his head. He checked his pulse. He was still breathing. Barely.

Dennis closed his eyes and sighed.

"This would be a beautiful death..." he muttered through his breath.

He head-butted the Man in the head. The Man fell to the ground. Dennis walked backwards and hit the ground.

KO.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	5. Tales of Boys and Girls

**Trying the best to keep it up. Here's the list. Enjoy.**

**Infinite Playlist:**

**For Emma - Bon Iver**

**Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon**

**Across the Universe - The Beatles**

**The World May Never Know - Dr. Dog**

**Us and Them - The Flaming Lips Feat. Henry Rollins**

**Itchin' On A Photograph - Grouplove**

**Notice: Songs in italic mean they are in the the chapters themselves while songs not in italic are used as background music.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Radosław <strong>Skłodowska,** Age 66, March 15, 2014. 12:45**

"Can you tell us the date you were born, Radosław."

"I was born in 1948...on...sometime in January in small apartment in Białystok, Poland."

"Do you remember any memories of your life growing up in Białystok."

"I do remember one day when I was a boy...about 7 or 6, around there, I would go with my friends, Achym and...I can't remember the other...no, no, it was Bohdan. We would go to a little candy store in the small area I lived as a boy and there would be this homeless man who would sleep outside of store and when we always left the store, my friends would say to each other 'Look at the brudny pies!' which means filthy dog. Then they woud start throwing small pebbles...from the sides of the streets...they would start throwing these small pebbles at the man and I would think 'Why do they do this? What has he ever done for them?'."  
>"And so when my friends would go home, I would go back to the old man and I would wait for him to look up. I remember seeing his pale blue eyes looking at mine...his hair was so filthy he smelled like a rotten cat...and I remember how I gave him this small little candy I bought the same day and he took it slowly from my hands and he just stared at it...he would just stare at it...and then he looked up at me and I saw his small eyes and they were filled up with tears...and he took my hand and he put the candy back into my hands and he said to me 'Kocham cię...kocham cię...kocham cię..'. The next day I came back to try to give him back the candy, and I couldn't find him...and it would be the last time I ever saw this man...his words still haunt me today..."<p>

**Forward.**

* * *

><p>Dennis woke up in a bed. He was back at the school. Maybe.<p>

He got up from what he supposedly guessed was Louise's bed and looked outside. It was a little foggy and chilly on the grounds. Night time.

What happened the other day. He beat up that man. The man was mean, but that guy didn't deserve such a beating. Or did he? He was stealing. He was being cruel. He deserved death.

Dennis stood away from the window and looked at his hand. It was shaking a little, then it stopped. He was scared. Something bad was happening.

He put on his sneakers and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody Knows Me At All - The Weepies<strong>

He stood outside the building he usually slept in and looked around. Where was everybody? Usually there were a couple or more students standing outside. Then again, he didn't know a lot about this place. How long has it been since he's been here?

Dennis walked around the grounds until he saw smoke coming from some place faraway on the grounds. He started walking over to the smoke.

As he made his way there, he heard a boy and a girl talking. Sounded like Saito, but the other voice was one Dennis didn't recognize.

Then he saw them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Dennis moving towards the two teens sitting in a tub filled with hot water.

"Dennis! Hey, what's up!" said Saito acting as though Louise had came herself. The girl Saito was sitting in with the bath looked confused. "Oh, I completely forgot you two didn't meet yet! Siesta this is Dennis! He comes from the same world I was telling you about!"

"Oh, so you're from Japan as well, Mr. Dennis?" she said drawing a smile on her face.

"Actually, no. I'm from America. And just call me Dennis. He said giving her his hand to shake.

"America?" she replied confused.

"It's another country on my planet. It's a really strong country." Saito explained trying not to make it sound confusing to her.

"Oh, like Tristain?" she said sounding a little peppy.

"Yeah, except everyone's equal unlike this place." replied Dennis. "Well I'll be leaving you two to finish your bath. It was nice meeting you."

* * *

><p>Dennis then made his way to the two blondes sitting down at the table. At first the blonde boy was scared, but that all went away in a second and they became somewhat good friends.<p>

Then Louise came over all pissed and drank a wine glass on the table which made the girl who introduced herself as Montmorency scared.

Dennis then laughed and drank the other glass.

Then he left immediately to go pee.

* * *

><p>"Shit...that wines getting to me..." said Dennis coming back into what he guessed what Louise's bedroom. Then he rushed towards the window and threw up.<p>

Then he fell under the covers of the bed and fell alseep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon<strong>_

Dennis woke up to feel himself feeling...funky.

His arms were cold so he moved them into the covers to warm them up.

Then he felt a thigh. He squeezed it. Something moaned under the covers. Then he moved up to what he guessed was an ass. He squeezed that. Hard. The moan grew louder. Then he felt someone touch the tip of his johnny softly.

"Shit..." yelled Dennis getting out of the bed and tearing the covers off the reveal Louise still in her school uniform.

"Why did you move? I was sleeping." said a cute (drunken?) Louise getting out of the bed and moving towards Dennis.

"What's wrong with you, you crazy bitch!" said Dennis confused as ever.

"Don't call me a bitch, you meanie!" said the girl hitting him repeatedly in the chest."

"Alright...let's just lay you down on the bed and I will be _right_ back."

Then she pulled him onto the bed and sat on top of him. His dick grew hard.

"Just one kiss...Dennis..." whispered the girl into his ear. Trying to kiss him.

"Shit...you Opium flirt..." whispered Dennis moving hair out of her hair.

Then the girl named Montmorency and Saito came in at the exact moment.

Of course.

* * *

><p>"Alright...so you were going to drug your boyfriend into loving you and then Louise drank the cup and now she's horny for me." said Dennis trying to put everything together.<p>

The two then argued about the drug. Then Saito bursted in.

"How long is it going to take to fix this!" exclaimed Saito getting pissed and...embarrassed? Damn. Dennis was good.

"...maybe a month...maybe a year." said the girl named Montmorency acting shy.

"Fuck me." said Dennis putting his head into his hands.

* * *

><p>Next day.<p>

"Don't go, Dennis!" said the girl holding onto his arm outside the building dorm place.

"I need to go eat breakfast, Louise. If I don't eat, I will die." said Dennis in a calm tone trying to get her off of him. "I swear to your god, I'll be right back."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Alright! I'll be lonely, but I'll wait. Hurry back soon!" she said all piped up.

"Yepppppp."

Then he ran of.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, young man!" said a voice far away from Dennis from behind him. He stopped eating his homemade quesadilla.<p>

"Hm?" replied Dennis swallowing what ever Mexican goodness was in his mouth.

"You're the young man who assisted three students in capturing Fouquet, correct?"

"Yeah...why ask?"

"Well, I've been hearing from many...sources that you use a different kind of magic than any other nobles. You do have a wand, correct?"

"No."

"Then you are not a noble. right?"

"Sir, I have no idea what I am now."

"Do you know Louise's familiar, Saito?

"Yes?"

"Are you from the same world he's from?"

"Yes?"

'Would you mind spending sometime with me to talk about your...special abilites?"

"Sure?"

Dennis was tired. Of this shit.

He wanted to play his guitar...which he left in Louise's room.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>"Please don't be there, please don't be there, please don-"<p>

Dennis opened the door to an empty room. He sighed in happiness.

He moved towards his guitar case near the bed and picked it up.

Then something caught his eye.

He moved towards the other side of the room to see something that made his eyes widen.

Panties. Louise's panties.

Door slams. Dennis looks. It's Louise! Shit's real!

She was wearing a small silky pink nightgown. She was standing right in front of the door. Her left hand near her mouth, biting her fingernails while her right hand laid softly on top of her right thigh, moving her hand slightly up and down. Her right right foot was resting on the door allowing her thigh to be clearly visible.

"Welcome back." she somewhat whispered with a face that said "Take me".

Silence between the two in the room.

Dennis check his watch.

"You do know it's like 2:56, right?"

"I don't care!"

"At least put on some underwear?"

"I don't want to! I have no sex appeal! I know that because I was told a hundred times the other day! That's why you keep going out, to see other girls, isn't it Dennis! It's because I have no sex appeal! And that's why you won't do anything to me when we're always in the same room!"

"What other girls! I just fucking got here four days ago! Shit, I don't even know how long I've been here! Don't you guys have calenders? I've only been in a room with you like three times!"

"So you want me to do something to you?"

"That's off limits!" she said looking away somewhat annoyed. "But if it we're just for a little bit, I wouldn't mind! If it were like for any hour, I'd close my eyes and pretend I didn't notice."

"Trust me, you would notice." said Dennis putting his guitar down and sitting it down on the ground. He popped the top open and pulled out his Gretsch.

"What are you doing?" asked Louise still a bit panicked. She said moving towards him.

"Hey, hey, calm down." He replied taking her by the hand and laying her back in the bed. He laid the covers over her and sat on the side of the bed. "Just shut your mouth and listen. Just relax."

Dennis looked at his guitar. Green, a green layer was lit dimly around the guitar. He didn't understand, but didn't question it.

**_Across the Universe - The Beatles_**

As he started to play he noticed something coming out of the floor boards. Green? Louise could see it too. She was amazed, but she didn't move out of her bed. THe green grew higher, buds started to appear. Soon flowers of green and yellow and red and blue started to grow from the green. They unleashed yellow lights that flew in the air lighting up the room where the sky had grown into a painted night sky. The roof tore perfectly off the room revealing the beautifully painted yellow sky. The moon shone all over lighting up the stone towers that laid across the school. Louise watched as Dennis plucked the strings on his guitars with his bare hands. Dennis heard a sitar come into the music from up above. It's echoes rained down across the open small little world that Dennis and Louise were in. Louise was amazed by all of this. Was this the real life? Or was this just fantasy? She couldn't tell. Then she found herself becoming very, very, sleepy. She tried to fight the irresistible force of the sleep and she knew she was losing. She blinked once. And fell asleep. She woke up. And fell asleep. Then, she finally did fall into a deep, deep, sleep where all she could hear were the echoes of a voice and two instruments.

He looked at her, fast asleep. She was cute. Dennis put his hand on her check and rub it softly.

He looked out at the sky which turned by into the regular blue.

"I'm not even supposed to be here." he whispered closing his eyes and rubbing his face. He hated this shit.

Then he put his guitar away, stood it against the bed, and closed his eyes.

He didn't want to think about what he had just seen. It wasn't normal, but it was as though...he felt it was?

Then he turned towards the door.

Saito saw what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>The World May Never Know - Dr. Dog<strong>

"I've never ridden a horse before, you know." said Dennis with Louise holding onto as though she was afraid to fall off.

"Well think of it as riding a bike." replied Saito on his horse in front of Dennis's.

"Bikes don't take shits on the floor."

"I hate you."

"Hey! We have something in common now!"

Dennis could obviously tell that Saito was jealous that Dennis was getting [cat] and he wasn't. But as appealing and weirdly nice as Louise was to Dennis, he just...well you know.

"It's going to take half the day to get there!" bitched Guiche riding on the back of his horse.

"I didn't ask you to come, did I!" replied Mon who was annoying both the Japanese and American kid.

"Dude, I feel like I'm in Skyrim." said Dennis looking around the area they were traveling in.

"What the hell is Skyrim!" replied Saito looking back at the two on horse.

"You'll find out in a couple of years when you country gets the best video game ever.

"Untrue! We started the whole generation of gaming and all you did was make it popular to everyone on the planet!"

"Bullshit! Although Nintendo came out with good games, we made even better ones! All you have now is the Wii and penis to use to control your little stupid white box!"

This argument went on for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>"...and that's what I think is the real reason to life." said Dennis finishing off his hour long speech at life that took up a good amount of the horse ride to wherever the hell they were initially going.<p>

"Ah! That makes sense! You should really become a teacher in that kind of stuff." replied Saito smiling in utter joy.

"Eh. Things to do."

"La Doreen Lake is just up ahead ov-"

"Spare me the details and lets just fucking ride." said Dennis allowing his horse to go fast and shit.

"Hey so I netted something yesterday just for you, Dennis." said Louise laying back on Dennis's chest. It was literally just a piece of cloth.

"What the fuck is that."

"It's a sweater, you idiot!" said Louise starting to cry.

"Don't worry, Louise I'll treasure it forever and ever. Hey look a dragon!"

"Where!"

Dennis then proceeded to throw away whatever the hell Louise gave him.

"Whoops it was actually a sock."

"Dragons don't look like socks, you idiot!"

"Not when you're baked."

"What?"

"America."

"What?"

"Exactly."

Dennis then stopped his horse. Aqua.

"What's this about? Why is the water all the way up here?" said Mon .

"Does this mean that water creature thing is around here and stuff?" said Saito looking a tad bit worried.

"It looks like the water spirit is upset about something."

"Upset?"

"Yeah the water level is unusually high."

"It's Katrina all over again." mumbled Dennis counting his fags. Not many left.

"Katrina?" replied Saito and Mon wondering what this Katrina was about.

"I'm not going to explain it so you better look away." said Dennis looking up with a bit of anger in his face.

* * *

><p>The five decided to set up and wait for the sun to set because thats when the spirit thing apparently came out of the closet. Figures.<p>

Dennis came back from taking a piss behind a tree. Thankfully, Louise was knocked out asleep so she didn't find him.

Then he came back to see it. The Spirit of the Water Stuff.

He rushed over to where the three were.

**Us and Them - The Flaming Lips Feat. Henry Rollins**

"...I would like to have small piece of you." said Mon to the spirit of water.

"I decline your request, lonesome one." replied the Aqua.

"Don't say that please! Water spirit you gotta do this! I'll do whatever you tell me to do!" exclaimed Saito pushing Mon out of the way.

"Very well." said the Aqua spirit.

Saito beamed up with enjoyment.

"Hold up, what's the catch." said Dennis zipping up and moving next to Saito putting his hands in his pockets."

"Dennis, you idiot! Don't talk that way-" exclaimed Mon trying to rush at Dennis and sock him only to be held back by the one and only Duichebag.

"And whom might you be?" asked the water lady to Dennis looking his way.

"A friend of a friend. Now what do we have to do in order to receive your sweat?"

Mon was about to explode.

"I am busy increasing the amount of water and I do not have time to deal with the attackers." said the water girl ignoring his rudeness for some odd reason.

"Attackers."

"Yes. Some of your kind are attacking us for some reason. I would like you to stop them."

"Give me one second!" said Saito in braveness and then getting up from his stupid begging position and moving towards Dennis.

"Help me out here." whispered the puny kid to Dennis.

Dennis sighed and said "I'll do whatever you want, man."

"So you'll help me out with who evers-"

"Sure."

"Alright we'll do it!"

"Challenge accepted." said Dennis looking pretty legit.

* * *

><p>While Saito was talking to the others Dennis was sitting down with his Grestch in his lap. He was tuning it.<p>

Then Louise came up to him.

"All this time you've been ignoring me and talking to Montmorency! You love her much more than me, don't you!" exclaimed Louise getting extremely pissed.

"What? They're trying to turn you back to normal and stuff." said Dennis confused as ever.

"Turning what back to normal? I'm perfectly normal right now. I'm just love you very much, Dennis!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, be quiet for me and I'll let you have some fun with me when we get back to the school." said Dennis pretending to actually enjoy patting her head.

"Cut the crap! Someones coming!" said Saito who was still pissed at Dennis for getting Louise...and stuff.

Dennis peaked out to see two figures doing some stuff around the lake. He was curious as to who it could be.

"Be a good girl and stay right here for a while." said Saito trying to be nice to the enchanted girl.

"I'll only do it for Dennis!" she exclaimed. Dennis clamped her mouth shut

"Then shut your mouth, sweetheart!" said Dennis with sarcasm stuck in his voice.

He felt something wet. Louise was licking his hands. Saito didn't notice.

He let go and she didn't say a word. He was going to let it slide.

* * *

><p>"Ready." asked Saito to Dennis.<p>

The plan was to sneak up on the two while Duiche would use some magic shut to stop the two figures.

Duiche attacked with some dirt. One figure with a stick flicked it away.

"Go!" exclaimed the Japanese boy going full out at the two.

The figure flicked Saito away into the bushes.

"Oh shit! exclaimed Dennis watching Saito get flung into the forest. He looked back towards the figures to see flames coming right at him.

His right hand moved. His palm stood in front of the flame.

Burn.

"FFUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

Dennis fell to the ground in pain. His hand was red all over. It hurt so much. He started to cry in agony as the burn consumed his hand.

Then he closed his eyes. He opened them to find the wound gone.

It hurt still but, wasn't there. Why?

Dennis was mad in pain.

He stood up with his Gretsch on him.

The blue was back.

Time was slowing.

Dennis's head hurt so much.

Then it started to rain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Itchin' On A Photograph - Grouplove<em>**

Dennis stood straight up. His voice strong as ever, his sounds were perfect. The one with flames was blown away, the other with the stick was slowly moving back trying to stop the blast.

The hooded figure with flames got up and rushed past Dennis as he battled with the stick figure who had sent a blast towards him. The fire figure sent a blast towards his back. Dennis jumped dodging the flame blast which hit the one with the stick which the stick guy flying. Dennis sent a blast of blue towards the fire one who was torn away and went flying again. Dennis landed and set up some sort of defense system around himself.

Mon, Saito, and Louise watched in amazement as he took on the two.

"Draw me now!" said the sword called Derflinger. Saito pulled his sword and noticed his runes glowing yet again. A fire blast went towards him which he repelled back. The other one with the stick sent a ice dagger at him which he dodged and still made his way towards the two.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Louise as another spell was shoot at Saito. He didn't notice it and sadly, it took him tumbling to the ground.

The two figures moved toward Saito with their sticks drawn out at him like someone with a gun in their hands.

Then it happened.

Dennis blasted out a chord that sent EVERYONE flying.

He stood about two feet in the air with his guitar being held by the neck in one hand and his other hand holding the pick that made the loudest bang. Trees fell, water rippled, dirt blew, the ground rumbled, and someone somewhere far away had just heard a big poof in the middle of the night.

Everyone was on the ground. Slowly the aroused. The figures hoods fell of their backs. It was the blue headed figure and Kirche. The other three looked spooked to see them. The two explained why they were theore, but then all of them looked down at Dennis who was looking down at the ground. He breathed heavily. Covered in sweat.

* * *

><p>"Comment avez-vous acquis les pouvoirs de Lui?"<p>

"Listen, bitch. I don't know who "He" is, but whoever this mother fucker is, I want to sack him in the face. Really bad."

"You tone and behavior towards others even suggests that you have His spirit inside you."

"We'll...thats a first."

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here...I guess because of the weather."

"Your ignoring my questions."

"Hey, I've got questions that need answering myself, but whatever, it's not like anyone cares."

"And why do you say that."

"Look at where I am."

* * *

><p>"Dennis?" whispered Saito trying to shake him awake. He fell backwards onto Saito he yelped in surpsie. He was out cold.<p>

"Your friend is fine. Make sure he gets rest. One who has inherited Sonore shouldn't use all of it in one attack." said the water spirit coming out of the water.

"Sonore! You're not making sense-"

Dennis could only hear this much before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>"Unacceptable...stupi...og...lov...i...wit...couldn't be serious-"<p>

"It...potio...Mon..."

Dennis opened his eyes a little to find himself on a bed. Louise's bed.

In front of the bed were Saito and Louise arguing about something. She was back to her normal self. She was pointing at Dennis. She had some sort of weapon stick and was trying to hit him, but Saito was holding him back.

"You've got it wrong...it was...Saito you fell in love with..." whispered Dennis pointing at Saito.

"What! You, stupid dog!" yelled Louis trying to hit Saito now.

"You asshole!" exclaimed Saito as he got beat by Dennis.

Dennis chuckled. At least he got what he wanted. Then he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue.<strong>

"So what is my aspect on this life? I believe in something not many do believe in. I believe we are all players on a small game map. We try hard not lose, but we cannot just cheat and try to win by knocking out all the other pieces like in chess. We must try to work together as a family. If we don't then we are bound to all lose this game together. I know my children and their children will find their own piece one day and compete in this game. And I hope they win. I really do."

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>More to come soon and stuff so calm yourself down and go get a snack. <strong>


	6. Serious Discussion

**Here we go, folks.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Infinite Playlist<span>:**

**Running Up That Hill - Placebo**

* * *

><p><strong>Corporal John Sharts, Age 23, March 21, 1862. 8:26 P.M.<strong>

_Dearest Mother,_

_ I received your two letters last night while I was in bed. Most of my companions are out drinking with the other men of our brigade. Although I do favor myself as a man who does drink, at a time like this, we must focus on not only winning, but on bringing both brothers together as a whole once again. It is grand to see men from east and west down here to fight for our wonderful country. Most men in my infantry had never seen a negro before, and now the roads are choked with anger and fear. We fight not only to gain a victory for the Union, but to survive, to live, and to die. I've just heard word from Henry just a moment ago that Union navy forces seized control of Jacksonville a mere two days ago. Most men are shouting at the tops of their lungs outside. You remember dear Henry, right mother? He was the fellow who I introduced you too at the local dance in Paterson months ago.  
>I feel happier to know that you're still in England at the moment than back home here. I recently started receiving letters again from father. Young Maggie had recently given birth to a boy.<em>_ I am envious that you will most likely be able to see my new nephew before I.__ I've been told that she and Steven will name him Robert after Robert Johnson. If you're wondering who that may be, it was the old man that used to live down the street in our town. I remember how Maggie and I would always go to him when he was giving sweets to all the little children in town. I miss home ever so.  
><em>_ The days seem to be longer than the nights to me. My first days were awful. Sleeping with other filthy men in small tents while higher men, men that double tremble in fathers grasp, sleep in their cozy beds, relaxed and happy, dreaming their dreams. As much as I despise these men, I must love them. For they fight for the same cause I do and pray to the same god I pray to. Although we may be different in who our uniforms, we journey on through our hearts.  
><em>_ I hope one day to be able to see you, father, and sweet little Maggie one day when I arrive home. Then I will be able to be ever so happy._

_Ever Your Loving Son, _

_John_

* * *

><p><strong>Corporal John Sharts, Age 24. July 2, 1862. 2:27 P.M.<strong>

A bang. Then another. Followed by a yell. The yell became silence. Repeating rapid fire from rifled musket's (probably Springfields). John was hiding behind a barrier. Eyes closed so he didn't have to see the men around him who were scared, but ready to fight a thousand. Maybe a million if it came down to that. More men came. More than the day before. John didn't see it, but he heard a man pass by, most likely carried by two men, screaming in agony over his leg, constantly repeating "MY LEG. MY DEAR LORD, MY LEG. MY LEG". Sounding by how much pain he was in, he was most likely going to lose that leg. It was the second day. And so far it had been a very long one.

**Gettysburg, Pennsylvania.**

* * *

><p>Yesterday was shit. John was putting on his boots when the firing had start around 5 in the morning. John and the others started running towards the action at Marsh Creek. He passed by many bodies. He felt sad, even though he did not truly know who they were, they were his brothers. Brothers who had died too soon.<p>

Left and right of him, John's brothers were taking their places on the dirtied ground, taking their final breathes before giving their souls up to God. John and whatever was left of his brothers started moving backwards. Yells, shouts, and taunts were being screamed by the other brothers behind them. John kept pushing backwards. Hearing the poorly aimed bullet zoom pass him and hits the ground and trees.

John looked to his left to see a man a little older than him running at John's side. He had a brown beard that was long and bushy. Sweat covered his face and forehead. His uniform had been torn a little and some of the buttons were missing.

"You believing this shit, brother?" said the man with a small grin on his face to show a little bit of friendliness to John.

"We're at war. That's how you play it." replied John smiling and keeping his peace.

"I guess so."

A man behind them yelped for a second and fell behind them. They didn't turn around to hear or see the man, but he was their brother.

The man with the beard then fell to the ground taking John down with him. John's face fell to the dirt. He sneezed and turned his head to his new companion and opened his mouth to yell at him. The man took his finger and put it on John's mouth to shut him up.

Just then a wave of Confederacy on horses passed by them yelling and shouting at the air. It last for about a minute.

The man got up and extended his hand to John. John took his hand and got up from the ground.

"My names John." said the bearded man whipping dirt off of his already dirtied shoes and pants.

"What a coincidence. My names John too." said John offering his hand.

"Well I guess that makes us brother, don't it." replied Other John shaking John's hand. Then a explosion went off in the distance.

"I guess we better get moving." said the Other John smiling and walking off with John following him.

* * *

><p><strong>4:32 P.M.<strong>

"John..."

The sounds were unbearable for John. He didn't want to be here, but he did. It was a mixed feeling where one moment you're proud to stand up for your country with your fellow brothers to defend her beauty and then the next thing you know, you've got one in the head and two in the chest.

"John..."

**Running Up That Hill - Placebo**

It seems different now though. It's almost as if everything was slowing down for John. The sounds of the blasts seemed to wimpier down to the sound of a small tap on a boy's drum. The wind would blow hard and the uniform would make you itch like crazy. That was one reason John joined the Union. The uniform. He then wondered if this would be the last suit he'd wear. The suit he'd die in.

"JOHN..."

BANG! One of the cannons up above John sent a blast. His eyes were still closed, but the sound was unbearable. It hurt like hell. It was burning John's eardrums. He felt dazed. He felt dazed. He felt dazed. He felt dazed. He felt dazed.

"JOHN!"

He felt dazed.

"JOHN GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE FUCKING GUTTER! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!"

There were two other John's in his sight. Two of the same everything in his eyes. He felt as though his eyes were bleeding.

"What?"

"CHARGE!" screamed the voice of a man with higher rank than John could ever achieve. The scream of a thousand brothers followed with a hundreds of footsteps of the shoes of his brothers and the hoofs of horses ran towards the same enemy. Vice versa.

That all happened above them.

"Look!" yelled Other John putting his rifle down and shaking John to wake him from his trance. "Follow me" he almost whispered. Then he picked up his rifle and ran through the trench they were in. John followed Other John, watching men older and younger than him die from the bullets that penetrated their bodies.

"FIRE!"

"GET THE MEDIC!"3

"JUST FOLLOW ME!"

* * *

><p>Other John lead him into a wild pack filled with brothers fighting rebels. Both of them were right next to each others running towards an enemy. Themselves.<p>

The people were fighting themselves. Blasts of rounds to the body followed by a rush of blood to the head with one stab to the chest and finally, death.

John rushed towards a rebel with his back down stabbing a fallen brother in the stomach. Blood gushed from the wound and stuck to the sword the rebel had in his hand. John took his rifle and stabbed him in the back. It went right the bloody bastard. The mans face was emotionless. Other John shoot a rebel from far off who seemed to be trying to rush at John.

Other John rushed towards John through the blazing crowd of fighting. He stood was his back facing John's back.

"What are you doing!" said John yelling trying to get his voice heard through the millions fighting.

"Trust me! Just keep shooting and turn clockwise!" yelled Other John getting his voice heard.

John nodded and proceeded with the order of Other John. The men created a circle around them fending themselves from the men that stood.

The smoke in the air grew and grew from the blowing of small and large specs of black that passed through the air understanding their mission, to kill their targets.

A man with the grand old flag passed by following the men of another brigade. His face filled with vengeance. He died instantly from a bullet to the throat.

The Other John saw this all happen. John felt sad that the man had fallen, but had more pressing matters to deal with. Other John wasn't behind his back. John moved his head to see Other John rushing towards the man who had fallen. He took the flag.

"FOLLOW ME TO GLORY!" yelled Other John charging through the crowd of a thousand souls fighting a war.

John followed but was far behind because of all the men that stood in his way. He dodged a man with his rifle pointed to kill and punched in smack in the face, but didn't kill him. He was too busy trying to move to get to Other Rob. He couldn't see him, but could see the flag pointing upwards in the air moving forwards. He looked down at his shoes. They were dirtied and were moving too fast for him to see the detailed dirt.

He looked back up and kept moving, but the flag was moving faster than him. Screams of pride and/or pain ran through the air liked a symphony that never practiced their songs.

Then it happened.

Someone knocked over John. A Confederate? No. He would of been dead the second he reached the ground. It must of been a someone just passing by. Who knows?

John slowly started to crawl to make sure no one noticed him. He didn't want to be stab.

"Keep calm..." his mind told him. It was growing worse. He needed to get out of here. Get out...get. He was getting dozy.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Abigail,<em>

_ Sometimes I lie awake during the middle of night and yearn for the touch of your gentle warm hands. I've seen many things during these past months that almost bring my mind to a complete halt. I pray every morning and night to be able to finish my duties and come home with victory on my shoulders. Though the men in my company bring me joy and happiness in my times of worry and fear, I still wish to be brought back home. I feel as though everything I've learned growing up has been wasted after seeing the horrors of what war can bring to man.  
>I've been frequently having the same occurring dream almost every night. I hear a strange sound. I myself cannot make out if this sound is music or just sound itself. I see myself pictured in a white room with no dust or signs of aging visible. There's no doors, nor are there any windows in this room. I find myself seated in a comfortable, but odd chair. It does not look like it's made out of any material I've seen before. It scares me sometimes. Suddenly I hear a voice. The voice speaks nicely to me, but does not seem friendly. And I have conversation with the voice. Then I awaken to find myself sweating. I fear that I may be going insane, Abigail, but it also feels as though these conversations lead me to tranquility and peace.<br>If I ever do come back home, I shall tell you everything the voice has told me. Wether you will like what the voice has told me or naught, I do not know. But I do know that it will change your perspective. On all._

_Your Love,_

_John _

* * *

><p><strong>Review, subscribe, and ask questions. I take it all.<strong>


	7. Ghost Town

**Enjoy. Now shut up and read.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Infinite Playlist<span>:**

**Mystery to Me - Dr. Dog**

**Aberdeen - Cage the Elephant**

**Crying Lighting - Arctic Monkeys**

**Ghost Town - The Specials**

* * *

><p>LOUISE'S ROOM. AT NIGHT.<p>

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY INTO A FAMILY FULL OF SAVAGE UPSTART NOBES!" exclaimed Louise kneeling on the floor along with Saito. Dennis however layer his back right next to the door. Louise yelled at him to get on his knees, but he had made a sexist joke and luckily dodged one of the girls attacks.

"There's nothing I can do about it! To keep our small country safe from harm, my family must form a strong alliance with a much more powerful country." explained the P sitting on Louise's bed looking a little upset about the fact.

"Don't worry, sweetie. They did it all the time back then in my world." said Dennis putting his hands in his back pockets. Something was in there. His eye's widened but he kept himself calm and slipped his left hand out of the pocket and casual laid it on his thigh. No one noticed, thank christ.

"A marriage of convenient for the country." said Saito looking into space.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Louise flipping out. "I know you're doing this for our country, but it's such a hardship."

"It's ok! I am the Princess of Tristain! I don't mine putting the needs of the country ahead of my own. However, there is one thing I need to do before I can marry." explained the P trying to cheer Louise up then moving towards the window painting a picture of a vast land of wonder in the night.

"What is it, Princess. If there anything I can do to help you. I'll do whatever you what of me no matter what!" exclaimed Louise showing such concern for a girl of her age that it was incredible to Dennis how she was so loyal to her. Communism color-coated in friendler synonyms.

"That's very kind of you, Louise Françoise. I would like you to retrieve a certain item."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery to Me - Dr. Dog<strong>

"Ugh! I can't believe the Guiche is going to tag along with us!" bitched Saito washing Louise's panties outside. Dennis laid his back on the stone wall near the fountain thingy somewhat tired with all of the bitching that Saito had done during his time here.

"Dude, I have no idea why you're complaining. Look at you! For fucks sake, you're washing this cute girl's fucking panties! This world is a pedophiles paradise! It's a hentai artist's dream world!"

"You read manga? Wow. I didn't know Americans read manga too."

"Yeah. What do you read."

Dennis heard something in Saito's hand snap, but was looking up in the sky so he didn't see what it was. Sounding like elastic.

"Naruto, Bleach, One Piece-"

"Fuck that shit. I hate mainstream bullshit that doesn't have an ending. Christ, they made Naruto into a series that still keeps on going after death. Go read actual good mangas."

The battle between the two went on for a good solid 34 minutes.

"Um" said someone in front of the two boys. They turned their heads. Siesta.

"Oh, hey Siesta." said Saito.

"Ass kisser." whispered Dennis smirking. Saito elbowed him in the ribs. He fell in pain and rushed back up with a fake smile on his face.

"I'm so terrible sorry!" apologized Siesta bowing. "About the aphrodisiac, I heard it was true. Besides, I was so rude to you, Mr. Saito." said the girl seeming very concerned or depressed. Dennis really couldn't tell.

"Don't worry about it Siesta. It isn't any big deal. We manage to get Louise back to normal." replied Saito with a smile on his face. Then he got up. "Hey, do you know anybody at the school with detail knowledge of it history?"

Dennis laid his back on the slow wall and slowly let himself slump onto the ground. He sighed and closed his eyes. He missed New Jersey, his folks, his cousins, his friends, his band.

Nicky.

* * *

><p>Dennis closed down to Louise's door to her room. He opened the door to find Saito just finishing up with dressing Louise for night-time fright-time.<p>

"-did you know that. Saito?" said Louise looking concerned about something.

"Not only cousins but also childhood friends. Right?" asked Saito getting up from putting Louise's nightgown on.

Dennis looked left to see his guitar case in the corner of the room. He moved and sat right next to it on the floor.

Louise sighed. Saito called her name in question from her somewhat depressed mood.

"I can't use magic worth a damn, Saito...She's given me an important job and I'm wondering if I can really do it..." she said being depressed by her shitty powers.

Dennis looked over at his guitar case and admired the stickers that covered the damn thing. Then he heard Louise gasp. Dennis moved his head up to see Saito holding Louise by the shoulders making her look at him.

"You can't get anything done if you worry. Everything in the past, we managed to get through it all right?" he said in masculine tone.

"You're so optimistic." she said somewhat ignoring all the stuff he had just said to make him feel better. Dennis laughed under his breath at Louise's stupidity and ignorance to the fact that these two could be a couple.

Louise moved toward her bed indicating that it was time to shut the hell up and sleep. Saito moved towards his hay makeshift bed and looked at it, then her.

"You know, Louise." he said looking back at his bed.

"What is it." she said in a tired any annoyed voice.

"If something were to happen, I would do anything to protect you."

"Of course you would! That's to be expected from a familiar!"

Dennis shook his head and laid back and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Get out...<em>

"Get up!"

_Get out...out...get_

"I SAID GET UP GODAMNIT!" yelled a man kicking John in the chest.

John was forced up by a man with a shaggy beard and most likely a commanding person. The man shouted a John and ran off to join the rest of his brothers.

John picked up his rifle and began to run up the hill where his brothers fired at rebels. He made it to the top to see a blur of blue and grey colliding into each other. Splats of blood could be seen between each other. The sky above churned grey while the sounds of death laid below the spurring clouds. John took a step back from the horrifying scene. He moved backwards not looking back than slowly turned his body and ran. Shouts of his brothers calling him a traitor seemed to follow him. At least they weren't bullets. He threw his equipment and rifle down on the world he ran on.

He continued running for 20 minutes or so.

He finally stopped and hid behind a tree to catch his breath. He slowly sat himself down on the ground. He wiped his face with his cap. He took a look at his hat and threw it at another tree and watched it hit the ground. He put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. He slowly mad this way to his pocket and pulled out a small locket. He open the rusty gold locket to reveal and white and black picture of a young white woman smiling. Her hair was perfectly flowing down her chest. She wore beautiful pearl earrings (as it seemed). John smiled and put his finger on the picture of the woman's cheek and slowly moved his finger clockwise as though he was stroking her real face. He pulled out a revolver from his side and put the locket on his leg. He check the revolver; fully loaded. He slowly pull the revolver to his head with his left hand and used his right hand to slowly pick up the locket with the woman in it. Tears slowly flowed from his eyes as they grew puffy. He wiped the tears away with his left arm and placed the revolver to his head. His right hand closed the locket and grasped it as hard as it could. He took the safety off.

"Goodbye, Abigail." he whispered quietly. He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Abeerdeen - Cage the Elephant<strong>

"Can't I just stay here and relax for once?" Why the hell do I follow you and that stupid girl anyway? And why the fuck is Douichebag here?" bitched Dennis tired as hell wanting to sit on the ground and sleep. Then he realized that he would have that dream, again.

"Where is that guard already? To think he would have showed up by now!" complained Louise who ignored Dennis's bitching.

"What the fuck is that." said Dennis in the same tone he spoke before causally pointing at a trail of dirt coming up to them from the ground.

Then a huge mole popped out in front of them.

"What the fuck is that." Dennis repeated with a tone that showed he wasn't really that amused.

"Oh, Verdandi!" exclaimed Guiche in pleasure. He jumped off his horse. "Oh my cute little precious Verdandi!"

"What is that thing!" asked Louise seeming somewhat terrified it popped out of nowhere.

"It's...it's a mole." answered Dennis looking down in somewhat embarrassment.

"This is ridiculous! We can't take that mole with us!"

The mole then proceeded to leave Guiche and sniff Louise, then he jumped onto of her and proceeded to (in my eyes) rape her while she cried for help.

"Oh, I see. It sees a ring." said Guiche looking at Louise getting what she deserved.

"A ring?" asked Saito looking at Guiche for more of his knowledge on moles.

"Yes. My little Verdandi is very fond of gems. He especially likes any gems of value." replied Guiche in pleasure watching his familiar rape his semi-friend for it's jewels.

"Get this big thing off of me! This ring is a present from Princess Henrietta and no mole is going to eat it." yelled Louise in anger.

"Alright, alright, let's get if off of her." said Saito moving towards her to relieve her of the mole's might Brooklyn-man powers.

"Well, hold on. Let's just let this last for a little longer." said Dennis a normal tone putting his arm out to stop Saito.

Guiche and Saito looked at each other in question and decided to let it pass for a couple of more minutes.

Suddenly, a huge mini dust bowl passed by and the mole was taken along with it.

"What the fuck was that." asked Dennis pointing towards the now confused Louise on the ground then towards the mole ten feet away on it's back trying to get up like every turtle that fell on it's back once in it's lifetime.

"Who did that!" exclaimed Guiche in total surprise.

Saito pointed up to show a dragon hovering above their exact location.

"MUAHHHHH" shouted the dragon above them with such clarity. Then it finally landed.

"Nope, not a dragon." said Dennis somewhat disappointed in his failure to encounter the thing he wished to see.

"A griffin!" exclaimed Guiche in amazement and curiosity at the same time. Curiozement. Yeah, let's go with that. "Who are you! Identify yourself!"

The man on the back of the huge falcon got off and started towards them. He wore a big blue hat and cap and...basically he was a blue man. With a grey beard.

"I'm Wardes, leader of the griffin squad and I've been asked by the Lady Henrietta to accompany you on your journey." said the muscular man with a damn nice voice.

"So you are-" exclaimed Louise in amazement. She put her hand on her mouth to cover her face which inscribed "Oh shit" on it.

"You are really one of the famous magic guards?" asked Guiche in Curiozement.

"Ah, Louise." said the man with a smile on his face moving towards the girl and taking her hands in his. "I apologize for surprizing you, but I was under the impression that my fiancé was in trouble".

"FIANCÉ!" said Saito having a seizure on the floor. Heartbroken. Dennis took him from the ground and let him rest hear the horses (currently crapping).

"Ah, you are as light as always. Like a bird's feather." exclaimed the man with a smile on his face picking up Louise. Louise blushed, a lot.

"It has...it's been quite awhile...Lord Wardes..." murmured the girl blushing and looking down at the ground her future-husband set his feet upon.

"Well, we must be getting off now." said the man getting on his falcon with Louise. The man known as Wardes and Louise flew off with speed into the sky.

"Hey, wait up!" exclaimed Guiche who was riding the man's dick. He immediately jumped onto his horse and rode off into the sunset with his mole digging away with him.

Dennis looked at Saito and slapped him in the face to wake him up from his phase.

"Wait, what? Where'd they go!" he exclaimed getting up and looking around. Dennis said not a word and pointing toward the falcon and horse riding away. Saito cussed and got on his horse and ran off as well.

Dennis looked around then towards his horse with his Gretsch in it's guitar case on his horse. He moved towards his horse and slowly proceeded to get on top of it. He forced himself onto the horse and slowly made his way to the path the group went off in.

"Hey, what just happened down there! Who was that good looking guy and why was that witch Louise on his lap!" shouted a girl from one of the towers of the school. She wore a purple nightgown. Her breasts fit perfectly into her nightie. Dennis saw her thighs and panties and got a little hard, but he maintained his cool.

"Shit just got real!" shouted Dennis back at the girl with a smile. He then gave his salute and rode off.

* * *

><p><strong>Crying Lighting - Arctic Monkeys<strong>

"The top of the elite, the noble leader of the griffin squad is personally escorting us to the town of Stardust! I can't do anything here but just sit here in aw!" exclaimed Guiche who was happy as a really excited Twilight fan camped outside a theater somewhere in downtown Los Angeles using their own urine as their only means of food.] even though there's a water fountain less than half a block away.

"You're riding his cock so hard, man. That's just embarrassing. He's just some man." replied Dennis laughing his ass off.

"Watch your tongue, commoner!" How can you say such things about such an amazing noble." bitched Guiche the Cock Rider.

"Because people like that always coming tumbling down in the end, you stupid blonde prick."

"Hmph!"

Saito was pissed, but as well depressed. He constantly had his eye on the falcon ahead of them. Louise looked towards Saito. Saito looked away.

"What the deal with this Lord Wardes? Huh?" complained Saito in annoyance.

Louise looked annoyed and looked away from her pet.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be going to Fourth? Why are we climbing up a mountain?" asked Saito looking around towards Guiche.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" said Guiche chuckling to himself about how much knowledge Saito contained in his brain about this new world to him. Then he looked at Dennis.

"Dude, I'm just following you fuckers." Dennis said shrugging.

"It's in site, La Rochelle!" said Guiche pointing to this little place.

* * *

><p>The fellows walked down the streets of this town on their animals. Dennis observed the sites and realized how much the towns he had been in so far in this new world looked exactly like the ones he had traveled through on his trips to Germany and France when he was a kid.<p>

"Every building in La Rochelle was made out of single bolder. Its' the true artisans. All were squared class mages. Pretty amazing wouldn't you say?" explained Guiche

"Bollocks! I don't care!" exclaimed Dennis checking how many fags he was down to. Shite.

* * *

><p>Dennis looked out towards the sun setting. He saw the mountains and the rivers and town down below. He sighed and put his head down on the balcony ledge made of stone. The cold stone made his forehead shiver.<p>

"We will spend the night here and depart in evening. Understood?" explained Wort (The Lord Guy) to the gang.

"Yes, Yes I understand mister Wardes!" said Guiche immediately after.

Dennis passed by Guiche and whispered "Cock-rider." in the boy's ear. He grew annoyed.

"What does that even mean!" exclaimed Guiche throwing a small mini tantrum.

Dennis went back on the ledge. He turned his head to see Saito and Louise fighting feet away from him. Then she moved away from him and went inside the inn. Saito sat himself down on one of the packages of equipment they brought. His sword popped up and Saito talked to him. Dennis moved over towards the two and sat down on another package.

"Like your sword said man, just don't worry about it all. Not much is going to happen. I bet when you get back to Japan, you'll meet a nice Japanese girl, raise your Japanese children, and next thing you know, you'll be sitting in your living room with your wife while your children watch Dragon Ball Z on your big-ass Asian TV." said Dennis trying to cheer up the mopey boy.

"Meh." replied Saito with his head resting upon his hands. Dennis looked at the sun again. He wondered about Nicky. Nicky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost Town - The Specials<strong>

"So you summoned a human familiar? I would expect nothing less, Louise." exclaimed the Wort man sitting at the wooden table in the tavern part of the inn with the rest of the group having their dinner. Dennis looked at his food then back up. Louise was shy, Wort was happy, Saito was annoyed, and Guiche was still riding Wort's cock.

Meh.

"I wouldn't think you would say anything like that, Lord Wardes." said Louise embarrassed, feeling disappointed.

"I didn't mean it out of sarcasm, my dear! This is a amazing thing you done, Louise!" he replied putting an arm around her. Her face expressed the "uneasy" sort of feeling towards his gesture.

"I heard you two duel. Is it true?" asked Wort out of curiosity.

"Well, well ah..." murmured the Duiche-bag embarrassed.

"It marks the first time you wheeled a sword? Is that really true?" asked Wort to Saito who looked surprised.

"Well, yeah." replied Saito looking up and down and sideways.

"I also heard that you went on to defeat Guiche as well." said the man towards Dennis.

"What of it." responded Dennis taking out one of his fags. Four left? I don't know. I stopped counting a while ago. He took it and pulled out his Stephen Colbert lighter and light his cig.

"I heard you have some different talents, young man."

"Call me Dennis."

"Very well, Dennis. Explain yourself to us."

"Well what do you want to know."

"I heard you also fought Fouquet and saved my Louise and her friends from certain death, is this not true?"

"I didn't save anyone from death. I just did what seemed right."

"Either way, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart from saving my dear sweet, Louise."

"Anything else."

"Well, where are you from?"

"Orange county, New Jersey."

"I've never heard of New Jersey. Where is it located in Tristain?"

"I'm from Saito's world."

"Ah! So you bring up the same story Louise has told me about her familiar!" replied the man named Wardes putting his arm around Louise startling and embarrassing her. She looked down with a red face. Saito was extremely ticked.

Dennis nodded and took a drink of his beer and smoked his cig. He looked out into space as the four sitting down at the table talked on about. He looked around to see the others at other tables laughing and talking about their days around this unknown territory to Dennis Gallagher. Dennis took another gulp as he watched a girl sit on a fat mans lap. Both exchanged smiles. The bartender rung a bell on top of the bar and yelled out something about drinks to which almost everyone in the bar rejoiced about.

Dennis looked up from the ground and right at the reader. He felt his chin and noticed how fuzz was growing. He needed to shave. He took a swig of his beer and then took another puff of his cigarette. He looked right at the reader with his spaced out face. It looked as though he was looking straight past the reader (though he couldn't see the reader). Space. Out.

"Dennis."

"Yes?" replied Dennis to whomever was looking to speak to him. Louise.

The girl who looked very shy pointed her finger up towards Wort who was smiling right at him. His white stache almost seemed to be smiling at him as well.

"Would you like to?" he asked rubbing his hand on Louise's shoulder while holding his expensive wine in the other hand.

"Sorry?" he said feeling somewhat embarrassed for not paying attention. He swallowed whatever beer was in his mouth and coughed a little.

"As I was telling Saito here just a moment ago, I'd like to see his skills in a practice match tomorrow as well as yours. It is rather dull just sitting around idle. So, what do you say?"

"Well, um, I don't think that'd be the best as of right now since I'm still trying to figure out how to use my "talent's" without hurting anybody in the process. So, I think I'll have to turn down your offer, sorry." replied Dennis feeling his face for his fuzziness.

"Ah, don't worry about it! I still have Saito here to practice with!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. The man got up from his seat while the others looked on minus Dennis who was looking at his beer placed on the table. "Well, if you excuse me, it is time for Louise and I to retire to our bedroom. Louise, shall we?" said the man offering his hand to Louise who looked flustered. Dennis noticed Saito looking somewhat pissed and/or annoyed.

"I, I can't. It wouldn't be right, Lord Wardes. We're not married yet!" exclaimed the small girl looking very very shy and embarrassed.

"It's perfectly alight! We are engaged aren't we?" he said pulling her a little closer. "I have something I want to tell you." he said taking her as they left the room. He nodded his head toward all three boys sitting at the table and then left with his girl.

All three boys looked at the door they left through. Saito looked with anger, Guiche with jealousy of how bold Wort was, and Dennis with an expression that said he didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Dennis moved up from the table and walked through the doors. He was somewhat drunk and very tired. Trying to keep his composure he slowly made his way up the stairs and fell making it up the last stair. He got up from the carpeted rugs and made his way to what looked like his room. What number was it? Shit, fuck it. He made it to the end of the hallway. Before he could open the doors, the doors opened themselves. A man looked shocked and moved out of the way as Dennis hit the floor. Dennis's eyes closed slowly to see Louise with a shocked look on her face.<p>

"Hello, love." he said in a drunk voice as he fell asleep on the floor.

And the dream began again.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're really confused on a lot of things so far, you can ask me some questions in my box and stuff. Thank you.<strong>


	8. It Falls

**It's been awhile, kind strangers, but we're coming back for some extremely necessary work. So sit your cute asses down and read some of this, will you?**

**Infinite Playlist:**

**Idiot - Wavves**

**We Are Young (feat. Janelle Monáe) - Fun.**

* * *

><p>"Holy crap why the hell does my head hurt." bitched Dennis coming out of his room. He looked both directions in the lonely hallway he stood. Then he heard something outside. Sounded like Louise. He went back into the room to find his guitar and put it on his back and rushed outside to wherever the girl's sound was coming from.<p>

* * *

><p>Dennis pushed back the doors that led to a small patio type of place outside the inn. On one side of the room was Saito while Wordes dude was on the other side. Duel time? Louise was down below Dennis on the stone balcony he stood on.<p>

"This is an order Saito! Stop this at once!" complained the little girl below Dennis. She seemed angry, annoyed, worried, and twenty-three other things at once.

"Oh come on, Leu! Let the boys have their fun!" exclaimed Dennis who found a bottle of beer somewhere around the place. He seemed a bit intoxicated already. She looked up and scolded at the "mature" boy in anger.

"This has nothing to do with you, peasant!" she said back at him with in angry voice.

"OoOOoOoOOOOOooOoO!" yelled Dennis in laughter making Louise seem like a nobody. He then gave her the bird and looked back the other two "Fight already, Jesus." he said calmly in annoyance taking another sip of cheap beer.

"Don't be so humble, my boy. Come at me with all your full strength." said Worty making Saito feel weak.

"What do I do..." he mumbled softly to himself and his sword which he held in his hands. He almost started to tremble. "What should I do..."

Dennis put his hands on the balcony with his beer slipping off the tip of the bottle and hitting Louise in the head to her anger.

"FIGHT!" he shouted in annoyance. He jumped back and turned his guitar around playing as loud as he could. It was some color, but Dennis stopped keeping track of the them.

**Idiot - Wavves**

Both men charged each other with their mightiest strength. Saito went at him with his stupid wild swing. Wardes-man easily dodged his pesky attack with no problem. Saito swung at him again wildly while Wardes easily dodged his pathetic attack. Wardes made a lunge at Saito directly towards his chest with his might poking him with only the tip of his wand. Saito jumped back and fell to the ground in pain.

"You're quite agile, as expected." said the man with a grin on his face. Saito hated every last bit of it.

Saito pushed himself up and ran directly towards the man and leaped into the air trying to hit him over the head with his big-ass sword. Wardes easily parried the weak lunge. Saito started slashing the man with his sword to no avail. Wardes started charging and attacking Saito just as the boy started to tire out and lose focus. Saito parried all the lunges performed by the man.

Dennis's eyes bulged open when he heard the man softly whisper magical words he couldn't understand.

"He's doing some sort of bullshit, man!" yelled Dennis dropping his bear. The liquids in the bottle hit Louise flat on the head.

"Are you kidding me!" she yelled at him in such anger.

"Fuck! My beer!" he exclaimed in annoyance looking at Louise whose bra was showing throw her wet clothing. She had nice small tits though.

Boom!

Dennis looked up to see a puff off smoke in the center of the patio like room. Saito was near the far corner on the floor covered by wine barrels while Wardes-man stood on the far end in a victory stance. He walked over to Saito and said something to him. Dennis jumped the balcony and jumped off a wine barrel to the ground and ran towards Saito. Louise followed soon afterwards.

"...you can't protect Louise." said the man to Saito walking away.

Saito had an angry look on his face. Real angry.

Dennis tried to help Saito up, but he pushed him away and got up. He passed Dennis then stared at Louise for a moment then walked off somewhere else in the inn.

"Saito..." whispered Louise feeling outcasted.

"What a fight." said Dennis lighting a cigarette. "But I knew he was going to lose. I mean, let's be serious."

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP!" yelled Louise getting right in his face.

He looked down at her with an emotionless face.

"What about you? Who did you think was going to win."

She stepped backwards and looked at him with a face that showed fright.

"Who did you want to win?"

He exhaled smoke and let the scene leaving her all alone.

* * *

><p>"Dude, it could of happened to anyone. Let it go man." said Dennis trying to reassure the broken boy who was looking at the sunset.<p>

"Yeah..." he responded with a dry voice.

Suddenly someone behind him coughed. They both turned around. Louise.

She looked at Dennis with a makeshift smile. He nodded and left the two alone to talk by going back inside. He went into a type of living room inside the inn and looked out through a window.

The two started off slow, but then it started to evolve. She moved closer to him. He pushed her backwards. She started to shout. He shouted back. Even though you could clearly hear the two discuss about the fight and Louise's fiancé, Dennis couldn't hear anything. Mostly because he didn't want to.

She said something softly to his back and walked away in silence.

Dennis laid his head on the window and closed his eyes. His head hurt. He wanted to sleep. He laid down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the room and started to doze off.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." said a voice. Then something hit him.<p>

Dennis opened his eyes. Guiche.

"Wha." he said like an idiot.

"We're leaving." Guiche responded holding his stuff.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Let's go get Saito."

"Shit." responded Dennis getting up and looking outside the window. "He's still there..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"N-nothing. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Both kids left with all their stuff on their backs moving towards Saito who was still near the balcony.<p>

"Saito! Come on! We're ready to go." said Guiche.

"Yeah. So what." he responded with no emotion.

"Stop it, will you." Guiche replied back moving towards him to try and shrug his sadness away.

Then.

"Guiche, look out!" exclaimed Saito pointing behind him.

Dennis turned to his right to see something huge fly out of the ground.

"Is...is that a golem?" asked Guiche frighten as hell.

"That means..." replied Saito.

Then someone started laughing.

"I thought I put that bitch out of commission." said Dennis standing up with a guitar in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Why have you com here, Fouquet!" asked Saito standing up next to Dennis trying to be confident in himself.<p>

"Why I came here to thank you for putting me in prison." she said delightfully. Then her rock monster thing tried to reach for both Dennis and Saito. Both dodged her attack just in time. Saito pulled out his sword and cut the arm off of the monster with one slice.

"Well try this!" she exclaimed as her monster put his stump arm and put it on a dirt wall near them and grew a new hand.

"Don't leave me out, you two!" said Guiche pulling out his gay wand and releasing swords women in front of him.

Fouquet laughed at him from her monster.

"That's not going to help you pathetic cowards!" she exclaimed almost as though she had already declared herself the victor of a fight that had yet to begin.

"Well maybe this will." said Dennis with his Gretsch in front of him. Then he started hi-

He's out of tune.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Shouted Dennis looked down at his guitar. "LIKE RIGHT NOW, SERIOUSLY! COME ON!"

Just then, the monster smashed his hand down causing a semi-earthquake to occur on the ground which caused Dennis to fly back and hit the rock hard ground while one of Guiche's iron woman hit him dead on.

"Oh shit." Dennis said getting up.

"It didn't even leave a scratch." mumbled Saito under his breath.

The three men backed up as the monster moved closer.

Then something else happened.

Something zapped the monster in the leg, which caused it to blow.

"Now would you look at that." said Dennis looking up into the sky to see a dragon fly over their heads.

Kirche and Tabitha.

"Kirche, Tabitha!" exclaimed Saito in such happiness.

"Saito! How've you been?" asked Kirche with a grin upon her face.

While Kirche and Fouquet started aruging over age and beauty, Dennis started to tune his guitar praying that he didn't fuck up in the process.

"Alright!" yelled Dennis readying himself for battle. He was excited.

He loved his new fucking talent.

Where was Fouquet.

"Where the fuck did she go?" exclaimed Dennis pissed as hell.

"What happened to that go with the beard?" asked Kirche who as always, was hungry for men.

Gong. Gong. Gong.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Guiche scared to shit. "That means that the ships leaving!"

* * *

><p>"Why woulld Count Wardes want to leave us behind?" asked Guiche in question.<p>

They ran all the way to the pier, but sadly enough, it was too late.

"Fouquet delayed us." mumbled Saito looking out over the pier.

"Fouquet?"

"That's what she said before she flew away. She stopped us long enough so that both Louise and Wardes could fly off."

"Fouquet and Count? You mean! That they!"

"That's what it looks like, but either way I say Louise is in a lot of trouble."

Kirche moved up to Saito. Dennis peered his eyes to see the blue haired girl named Tabitha reading a book.

"Saito, the next flight out is not until dawn. So I guess we have to wait." she said to him wondering wether or not Wardes was evil. SHe really wanted to get down with him. And everyone else.

Suddenly something popped out of the ground under Guiche. He yelled Fouquet and fell back.

It was his mole thingy.

Everyone looked at it in complete silence.

"Am I the onyl fucking person here who wants to knwo more about the fucking flying ship?" said Dennis.

* * *

><p>Dennis walked out of the inn to see the painted blue night sky. Saito stood on the balcony looking out at all the stars.<p>

"Which one do you think is Earth?" asked Saito to Dennis who stood next to him.

"I don't know. Why do you ask." replied Dennis pulling out a cigaritte.

"I was just wondering."

"I know how you feel man. But honestly, I think you have bigger things to worry about right now."

"Like what."

"The girl you're in love with is with a guy who tried to get someone to someone to murder you tonight and he's going to marry her."

"Sometimes I wonder..."

"..."

"...if that's my problem at all."

"..."

"..."

"Saito, I want to go home. I want to go back to living on my own fucking planet with my own fucking people in my own fucking world. I want to see my fucking parents and my fucking friends. I want to go back to fucking school and life. All this bullshit is killing me, but right now, I can't worry about that. Becuase I'm here. I'm wondering around on a planet with a corrupt society. And until I can go home, I'm to start living my second life. Here. And you should do the same thing too. Because I have a feeling we won't be here much longer. Or so I pray."

"..."

"..."

"I...I'm going in..."

"You think you're plans gonna work?"

"...I know it will."

Saito moved awayfrom the painting of the night and walked into the inn.

Dennis looked at his smoke and then at the painting. He took one last puff and sent the thing flying. He took a deep breath and let his fingers fly through his hair.

Then two hands hugged him.

"I think it's nice you gave Saito that talk." said the voice.

Kirche.

"What do you want." replied Dennis looking out at the painting.

"I can't hug a man?"

"I never said you could'nt."

"Good."

She moved her hands around his body, but nothing below the waist. He felt her breasts on the back of his shirt. He was growing.

"You're a nice guy, Dennis."

"Really."

"Yeah. And I don't know a lot of nice guys, but you're the nicest one I've met so far."

"Good to know."

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Dennis layed in his bed looking at the wooden ceiling. It was quiet. Very quiet. He liked it that way.<p>

"Who are you?" asked Kirche.

She snuggled herself under his left arm wearing her lacey nightgown. Dennis wore nothing but his shirt and boxers.

"Hm?" he replied looking at her.

"I mean, you're different than all the others guys. There's this thing with you where you're not-"

"All over you?"

"Yeah...most guys beg me to sleep with them or just even hang out with them, but you're...different."

"I would'nt say different I'd say...ordinary. I mean I still haven't done anything to you."

"Yeah...to be honest I've never een slept with a guy before."

"Well now you have, congratulations."

She laughed quietly and punched him jokingly in the stomach.

"Oh shut up, you. But yeah you're different...and nice."

"The characteristics of a well respected man."

"So..."

"So."

"Who are you?"

"You can call me 'Le Guitariste'."

She smiled and looked down at herself, then back at him. He looked back at her.

Then she kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight, guitar man."

"Goodnight, Kirche."

Lights out.

* * *

><p>"You sure you thiss going to work." asked Dennis to Saito putting his hand on his shoulder.<p>

It was time.

"It will. Trust me." he replied. And with that, he ran into the church to find Louise. Dennis ran from the group to the sides of the church. He heard Saito shouting Louise's name through the halls of the church. He mae his way to the back. Bingo.

There must of been some costruction going on because they had left Dennis with an eagles point of the church through the wooden path of stairs that led all the way up to top.

"Come on, you fuck." mumbled Dennis olding his guitar and looking at phone for the time.

Dennis looked through the colored glass windows. It started

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Louise. She was out of her trance. But a man was on the floor dead.

"Damn." whispered Dennis looking at the puddle of blood forming around the body of the man. Then he began to tie a rope he had on his back onto a railing on the top of the church. He took a deep breath.

Then he jumped.

**We Are Young (feat. Janelle Monáe) - Fun.**

He smashed through the glass and started falling down onto the floor. He hit a pillar and cluched onto it for dear life moving dwn slowly so he would'nt himself even more than he had already had.

He finally hit the floor and looked around. The guards were all dead. Wardes looked at Saito and then Dennis. Anger filled this man. Nothing less and nothing more.

"I told her to make sure she killed you two. Looks like that wench has problems with following orders, does'nt she?" said Count Asshole tryng to seem cool but in reality he looked like an asshole. Because that's all he really was. An asshole.

He turned his face to the distraught Louise cowering at the knees in front of dead man.

Louise! Come here! Together we can take the world!" he held out his hand toward her.

No remorse.

No mercy.

No love.

Nothing.

"FUCK YOU!"

The room stood silent. All three men were surprised by her words.

Fun.

Asshole smiled and lookd at her.

"I am what I am. Time changes people. Someday you'll understand that as well."

He turned his head to Saito who wanted blood. Nothing else.

"Love that will never be. You're a peasant that is infatuated with his betters. What an imbecile."

"Like I care!" he replied back gripping hissword with all his might.

Asshole turned his head to Dennis gripping the neck of his Gretsch.

"And you. A man who is outcasted and left alone by everyone who ever knew him. A boy with a power he can't even use. How pathetic. You may as well thank me for ending you now." he said declasring victory for himself once again.

Dennis looked down at his guitar.

"You will never be able to use Sonore to it's full capabilites. Never."

Dennis looked up at him. And laughed.

"Get fucked, four eyes." he said flipping the bird towards him.

Dennis started to feel himself grow.

Saito's runes started to glow brightly.

"I don't have a concept of peasant or nobility or a family or home...the only thing I've got is the fact that I'M THE FAMILIAR OF LOUISE!" Saito shouted.

"Yeah, motherfucker!" Dennis bumped in.

"Damn you!" said Asshole blasting a zap from his wand towards Saito, but Saito sucked in the zap through his sword.

"Absorbing magic?" exclaimed Asshole seeming a bit scared.

"You're through, Wardes!" replied Saito jumping into the air and bringing the sword over Asshole's head.

"That's right! I'm not the one that does the fighting and you know your heart trembles just wheeling me!" exclaimed Derflinger proud as hell.

Asshole blasted an even larger zap of lightning at Saito. Dennis hit the bolt with a blue beam of his guitar while Saito landed right behinnd the asshole.

"Just remember, I'll never forgive anybody that tries to hurt Louise." said Saito looking down at the ground with eyes closed.

Wardes fell to his knees.

Saito stood up to his feet.

"It's time for you to lose."

Dennis walked over to Saito and gave him a nod.

"Saito!" exclaimed Lousie running over to him.

"Wel...at least two of the three objectives were completed." said Count Asshole spitting up blood from his mouth.

"Objectives?" asked Louise standing her ground.

"The first was to make sure to kill Prince Wales and the second was to acquire this." he said holding up a piece of paper in his right hand. Dennis noticed how much blood the man was losing on the left side of his body.

"When did you get that!" exclaimed Louise in anger and suprise.

"And the last was to get you!" said Wardes in rage. "And I will refuse to fail!"

Then he slamed the tip of his wand to the floor using his right hand. Cracks started to emanate from the wand.

The building started to fall apart. They were going to die.

"If I can't have you, I'll make you disappear." he said with a smile on his face looking directly at her eyes.

Then the man turned and started to walk out of the church.

"Stop, you bastard!" exclaimed Louise trying to run after the man who lied to her, but Saito stopeed her.

"Forget it! If we waste anymore time in this place, we'll die!" he shouted trying to get her to hear his voice due to the buildings collapse.

"NO SHIT!" shouted Dennis back at the two putting his guitar behind his back.

Then a burning beam started to fall. Dennis moved just in time to dodged certan death.

"Lavation." said two voices.

All three looked up to see Tabitha and Kirche using their wands on Tabitha's dragon. Since the roof was on fire and had blown up, it gave both girls an entrance. Thank god.

They used their magic to create blue ball around the three to bring them out of the wreckage.

Then they flew away.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" asked Kirche looking at Dennis who was bleeding from the cuts he had received from jumping through the glass.<p>

"It's just a flesh wound." he said looking up and smiling at her.

Both looked back at the two lovers behind them, kissing.

"Aw, poo and was hoping to get some of my time with Saito." she mumbled sounding disapointed. She looked at the surpise Dennis, smiling. "At least I found someone to carry me home tonight."

He laughed and looked up.

Damn days.

* * *

><p><strong>Corporal John Sharts<strong>

John opened his eyes. He heard a sound. Yes, there were sounds blasting in the air, but this one was of a...piano?

His eyes saw a piano with a solid white case lay in the middle of his safe haven he rested in. He slowly got up and walked around the piano.

He hadn't played a piano in over a year.

Questions filled his brain, but he wouldn't let them be answered. Not now.

He slowly made his way towards the bench and slowly sat down.

He observed the keys and then let his fingers lightly touch the keys. He closed his eyes and calmed himself.

He played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played. and played.

Finally...he had woken up.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come. Just keep your ears open and listen. Can you hear it?<strong>


	9. Kids

**Ok Ok. Here you go.**

**Infinite Playlist:**

**Carnival - The Pillows**

* * *

><p>"This ring belonged to Lord Wales" said the P clenching the ring in her hands.<p>

"I gave him the letteeer and they took his life right before my very eyes." said Louise giving the ring she held in her hands to the P who was sitting down on her and Saito stood a couple of feet away from Louise to allow her and the P some space.

"I'm afriad I bear the most responsibility of all this. I coudln't see Wardes fro what he really was."

Louise was going to cry.

The P kneeled down to Louise and put her hands on her. Tears began to stream down from both of their faces.

"There now, Louise. Lift up your head." said the P trying to keep her calm as a Princess of so many. "Thank you for this final momento and his will."

They both embraced each other and started to cry.

Dennis looked at the site then turned around and left through the doors leaving Saito to watch alone.

* * *

><p>"Godamn kids." said Dennis looking at his fingernails. These guys could fucking make annything out of fucking magic but can't make a bath. Fuck.<p>

"Mr. Gallagher!" said a voice from behind him.

Dennis turned around to see a man with glasses and a bald head walking towarddds him..

What was his name? Shit.

"Oh, hey." responded Dennis aas he came closer to him.

"I was wondering if you had a moment to come with me. I want to talk to you about your abilities."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Carnival - The Pillows<strong>

Dennis entered the man's small room filled with various sorts of magical shit.

Dennis laid his back aganist the door as the man went around his desk He sat down and look down at some papers.

"I've tried to find out more about your abilites..." he finally said lking at the wall with his hands folded together.

"And?"

"I couldn't find a single thing."

"So you have nothing."

"Only theories, but nothing solid. I could only guess you had a special kind of Void magic, which even then sounds ridiculous."

"Voids the really rare magic, right?"

"Yes, yes."

"..."'

"Your abilities are unlike anything I've ever seen...but I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"I will be heading of to the village of Tal to find something..."

"Find what?"

"I think I've found the location of the Legendary Dragon."

"The Legendary Dragon?"

"It's a lot to explain in the little time I have to get ready before I leave today. Anyhow, I think you should come along."

"Alright. Sure."

"Great! Meet me by the front gates in about an hour." said the bald man pulling some papers out and starting to write something down.

Dennis watched for a second then left.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok!" exclaimed Saito as Dennis entered the room to see Saito near the table and Louise near the cabinet wearing her night gown. She blushed a little when he looked her.<p>

"Ello, sexys." said Dennis waving his left hand and picking up his guitar case in the corner of the room.

"Like I was saying, just loosen up a little." said Saito looking at Louise and smiling at her.

"Saito..." she said looking very cheerful.

Snap.

She looked down.

Her panties fell.

SCREAM.

"Yeah...um I'm going to be going somewhere for a while...bye." said Dennis slowly moving towards the door.

"What?" exclaimed Saito cowering in fear hearing the sounds of a riding crop.

"I'll be back in a week...maybe." replied Dennis closing the door.

The screams of a boy being hit with a crop began to play in the room on a loop.

* * *

><p>"Meh..." mumbled Dennis lighting his fag and look up into the air.<p>

"Ah! There you are! Shall we be heading off?" said the bald man who was on a carriage with a bunch of crap in the back with a horse in the front. Louise was next to him.

"Wait. You're going? Ah, shit. I wanted to get away from you fucking guys." said Dennis putting his hand on his forehead.

"Just shut up and get in!" replied Louise making a face that showed attitude.

"Fuck. Let's go." replied Dennis jumping onto the carriage and watching the academy draw farther away from his eyes.

He closed his eyes and let the silence of the forest take him in.

* * *

><p>"This cave is really friggin dark, doc." complained Dennis following the bald mans orders to stay behind him.<p>

"Yes, I do suppose...ssh...did you hear that." replied the man not making any further footsteps.

"No I-"

"Sh..."

"Who's there!" shouted a voice in question.

"Stay behind men you two...don't do anything yet...Who are you!" replied the man talking back towards the voice. Then he used his wand to slice a chunk of rock down to the ground near the spot where the voice was coming from.

"That was just a warning. If you're life means anything to you, you will leave now!" shouted the Doc in extreme anger towards the voices.

"Just do what the guy fucking says please so we can all go home." said Dennis putting his hands his head.

"No!" replied the voice.

"Wait a minute, those voices." said another voice.

"You're nothing but thieves and you're trying to steal a valuable relic!" said the Doc towards the voices.

"Mr. Colbert?" said another voice.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" said the Doc

IT WAS THE GANG OF MAIN CHARACTERS.

"Of fucking course you guys would show up out of nowhere IN the middle of nowhere!" bitched Dennis laughing and walking off the fact that he always entangles himself into the stupidest shit.

"I heard that the ruins of the dragons were hidden around here somewhere so I came to see if I could excavate them, but I didn't expect to see you guys." explained the Doc itching his head.

"So we're all after the same thing." replied Kirche looking around the caves.

"What do you mean?" asked the Doc.

Saito gave the Doc a piece of crumpled paper and the Doc began to read from it.

The girl Siesta went on to describe her grandfather and moons and dragons and stuff.

"Does this mean you have blood of someone from another world?" exclaimed the Doc who started to grow a raging brain boner in his head.

"Alright, let's just fucking go. I just want to sleep." said Dennis following the Doc after he stopped have his boner.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Louise running towards them followed by Saito.

* * *

><p>"Oh, shite. You guys see that?" said Dennis pointing towards the hole in the earth they were coming up too.<p>

"What is this?" asked the Doc looking around as they came out from the caves.

"It's amazing." said Kirche as they walked along the forest floor following the Doc.

"Yes, just the place for a hidden treasure." replied Guiche looking around at the flowers and the trees.

"Check that out." said Dennis pointing towards a wooden big ass house not far from their direction.

* * *

><p>Dennis waited for the Doc to open the lock as Louise, Tabitha, and Saito were off looking at something in the distance.<p>

Then the lock opened.

"Alright then! Let's see what we got!" exclaimed the Doc putting his staff down with a smile.

Then the doors opened.

"What the fuck..." said Dennis looking at it.

"Here it is! We found it!" exclaimed the Doc moving forwards towards it.

Dennis stood next to Saito.

"Dude..." said Dennis looking at the massive thing.

"You're kidding...no way..." muttered Saito to himself.

"Wow...a zero fighter..." said Saito out loud speaking to himself.

Dennis moved around the plane.

Then he saw something out of the ordinary.

A door...not ordinary. It was made of a different type of material from the rest of the complex. He moved closer towards it looking at the lock.

It wasn't a regular lock.

The door was made from a strange sort of material that looked like wood, but a very hard hard hard hard wood. One that locked impossible to break open.

The lock was made from a golden sort of metal. It was extremely big and heavy. Inscribed into the front of the metal lock was a musical note.

Dennis began to shake. He could feel a connection between the lock and him.

This door was not built by the makers of this complex.

"Hey, Siesta! Come over here!" said Dennis watching her come to him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you happen to hav1e the key to this lock?"

"What lock?"

"The one right here on this door."

"...there's no door there, Dennis..."

"What? You can't see it? It's right there. It's right in front of us. How can you not see it?"

"Hey, what's wrong, man?" asked Saito coming over to where the both of them stood. Louise was right behind him.

"Do you not see this fucking lock right here? Or this door? I'm not going crazy right?" Dennis replied ruffling his hair.

"Dude, I don't see any door there or a lock."

"...holy shit."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah sure..."

"I think I can escort this magical beast back to the academy if you would like me to Saito." said the Doc.

"Really? Thanks, Professor Colbert! I'd really appreciate it." replied Saito back in glee.

"Well I think it's time we head back to the academy anyway. Here let's go back to the village and sort things out.

* * *

><p>THINGS AFTER BEING SORTED OUT<p>

"Alright, everyone ready?" said the Doc watching two beasts carry the plane up in the blue sky.

"Yes."

"Yeah. Let's go already."

Dennis looked down at the dirt road and up into the village.

"Nah, Doc. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while." replied Dennis looking at the town.

"What, how come?" replied the Doc in question. Everyone else looked curious as well.

"That door...I'll catch up with you guys soon. I'll be back, don't worry."

"Alright...if that's what you wish."

And with that they left.

Dennis watched as they left the village on horseback until they were out of site from his eyes. He looked up at the orange sun. Then back at the town and began to walk.

* * *

><p>Dennis remembered what Siesta had told him about any musicians in the area. Something about a pub named "Chamber" or "chamber".<p>

"Fuck." said Dennis under his breath walking through the village. He looked at his watch on his left wrist.

6:05 P.M.

"Shit..." said Dennis looking around. It was getting dark.

Then he heard shouting, but not angry shouting. More like...good shouting.

He made his towards where the shouting was coming from. And there it was.

The building was made entirely from wood. It was a blue type of wood. There was a porch with two tables on the left side of the building. On top was a sign that said "Mère de la Chambre". This was the place Siesta said to go to.

Dennis smiled in glee and made his toward the steps of the building.

It was a bar. Dennis came in to see tons of men drinking and tons of girls serving wine and beer and food and whatnot people of this world eat. Dennis noticed the big stage in the center of the bar and made his way towards a seat near the stage.

"Hey, you from around here?" said a man behind Dennis as he took his seat. He was fat, but strong. Middle-aged. His breath smelled of whiskey and his faced was motionless.

"I come from places." replied Dennis looking back at the stage and trying not to draw any more attention he had already drawn from just coming into the bar.

"Hey, look at me when I speak to you, boy!" exclaimed the man trying to grab the collar of Dennis's shirt but missed and fell out of his chair to the enjoyment of everyone else. He blushed and tried to stand up, but slipped again due to the whiskey he had spilled all over the floor.

"Alright, Leroi. Time to go." said a voice behind Dennis. It was a girls voice. Dennis turned around to see who it could be.

It was girl. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and a cute face with very brown eyes. She wore a casual purple dress and red earrings. She looked at Dennis for a millisecond then back at the drunken man, helping him up from the wooden dusty floor.

"Ah, come on, Alexandra! A little fun never hurt anybody! RIGHT BOYS!" the drunken man exclaimed trying to get up.

The men sitting all around in the other tables shouted with joy and happiness.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." she replied back in a normal tone leading him towards the bar doors.

She looked cute to Dennis.

Then the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are proud to present our own man. From the unknown worlds, we bring you ROY LEWIS!"

The men cheered with pleasure.

And then the man walked on.

He was old. Around his 60s. He wore a black coat with gold buttons and a white button down shirt. He wore a black Fedora anne black shoes.

He held an old Martin guitar.

Dennis's jaw dropped and his eyes fell out of his sockets (that was a metaphor).

"Hello everyone, my name is Roy Lewis." said the man getting to the front of the stage. He started plucking chords.

And Dennis started to tremble.

This man was from his world.

And he could play.

* * *

><p><strong>Working on it. Calm down.<strong>


	10. Don't Be Angry Human

**I'd just like to take the time to say how awesome it is that people are reading this tale I've created. Thanks and stuff. Now stop reading this and read the crap down below. (BTW: Do any of you people actually use the Infinite Playlist?)**

**Infinite Playlist:  
><strong>

**Sunshine of Your Love - Cream**

**Loose Change - Athlete**

* * *

><p>Dennis waited for everyone to start leaving the bar to try to talk to this man named Roy Lee. The drunken men started to pack out slowly. Dennis checked his watch.<p>

**9:56 P.M. **

"Shite." Dennis muttered under his breath. He didn't know where he was going to spend the night. All he had in his jeans was 4 American dollars and some loose change. And due to the fact that he was in another world he was pretty fucked at the moment.

When the last couple of drunken men started to fall on the porch steps, Dennis started to make his way towards the back where the man named Roy Lee was probably at. He made sure no one saw him enter into the back. There were four doors, but Dennis knew which one was Roy's. The door had a sign on it that said "Roy" in English. Unlike all the other signs that were in some language he didn't even understand. He check his back to see if anyone who worked here was behind him then knocked on the door.

...no answer.

Dennis knocked on it again.

**Sunshine of Your Love - Cream**

"Give me a second! Godamnit..." exclaimed a rusty voice behind the door. Dennis was startled and stood a few feet back from the door.

Then it opened.

Roy Lee was pretty tall, but still old. He wore his sweaty button-down shirt untucked over his black pants. He had brown hair with white hairs appearing over the horizon of his forehead.

He held a beer in his right hand.

"Well?" he said looking at Dennis. He seemed very pissed and/or annoyed at Dennis's disturbance.

Dennis put his guitar case down and pulled out his Gretsch.

"You're not alone."

* * *

><p>"So how did you get here." Dennis asked sitting down on his bed and watching Roy playing on Deninis's Gretsch.<p>

"Same way, you just told me." he replied looking at the saddle on the Gretsch. "You need to replace these strings."

"Really? Before I came here I remember replacing them all with a fresh pack of Ernie Balls."

"Ernie Balls are crap. I use Elixir strings. Well, at least I used to."

Dennis watched as Roy started to play some blue rifts. Then his high E string broke.

"See what I mean." said Roy pulling out a pack of strings from his jacket. "What do you use, 9's or 10's?"

"10's. Did you make those yourself?" asked Dennis pointing at the strings seeing how the looked a bit poorly made.

"Yeah, don't worry they're good. I've been working on these strings longer then I can remember." he said smiling and replacing the E string on his Gretsch. "All in all, you have a nice Gretsch. George Harrison used one during his early days in the Beatles."

"That's why I bought it. He's one of the reasons I've always wanted to play the guitar." Dennis smiled looking down. "I saw him live when I was 5 when he was touring in the U.k."

"Must of been exciting."

"It was. Then my ears hurt real bad the next day."

Both men started to laugh at the side effects of going to a concert. Happy, but still wondrous.

"Father-" said someone coming in. It was that girl.

"Oh, hello, Alex. This is Dennis Gallagher. He's from my world." said Roy looking at the girl.

She wore a gown. Blue. She was cute.

"Oh, really." said the girl looking down at Dennis. She seemed not to care.

"Yes, from..."

"New Jersey...New Jersey..." said Dennis looking a little nervous.

"Dennis, this is my daughter, Alexandra." said Roy.

"Nice to meet you." said Alexandra extending her hand.

"You too." said Dennis shaking it.

"Ah...that's nice..." she replied nodding her head. "Well I'm going to head off for bed, see you in the morning." she said hugging her father then nodding at Dennis. Then she left.

"She's not really my daughter. I found her only once traveling the mountains. She was crying and covered in dirt near a cliff. I looked down to see this carriage torn to pieces and a dead horse bleeding. She was only 3. I'd tell her to stop calling me her dad, but she wouldn't stop." Roy explained to Dennis looking down at his knees.

"I'm sorry..." replied Dennis.

"Don't be, her parents we're probably mean hearted people anyhow." he said getting up and giving the Gretsch back to Dennis. "Go upstairs. Your room'll be the one on the left on the other side of the hallway." said Roy leaving the room.

"Than-"

The door closed.

* * *

><p>Dennis laid down on the bed and put his Gretsch under the bed. He ruffled his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. He was very exhausted. He didn't want to do anything but sleep. His room was alright. It was alright. He checked his watch.<p>

10:49 P.M.

The door opened.

He stood up and saw a girl.

Alex.

"Hello?" said Dennis looking at her.

She wore the nightgown from before.

"Hi." she respond back to him moving closer to the bed. Where the Gretsch was. She pointed at the case.

"May I?" she asked.

Dennis was more focused on her legs.

"Yeah, or course." he replied back blushing a little.

She opened the case and brought the Gretsch out.

"Do you play?" asked Dennis sitting with his legs crossed on the bed.

"I mainly play the piano, but I occasionally play the guitar. My dad taught me." she replied sitting on the bed next to him. Her thighs showed a little.

She played a g chord. Shittly.

Dennis twitched a little at the sound of the shitty tone being produced from his Gretsch.

Then she reformed her fingers the way a g chord should be played.

It came out perfectly.

"I thought you had that accent like the others here."

"Huh? Nah, I just do that when my dads around. I got my accent from him."

Dennis laughed and smiled.

"I've never played with anything like this before." she said looking at the neck of the Gretsch.

"That's because it's not from here. It's an American guitar." replied Dennis smiling looking at the headstock of his Gretsch. Then her thighs again. He grew hard.

She stopped playing simple chords and look down at his crouch.

He didn't notice until a few seconds later. He got very very very try very very very very very nervous.

"So um...do you play anythin-"

She put the Gretsch in the case.

She jumped on him.

Dennis instantly grew very hard. Red flowed into his checks and his eyes widened wider then he could ever imagine. His eyes were given a perfect seat to the show of a lifetime; Alex's breasts. His eyes moved upwards towards her face which seemed to be telling him "Enjoy it while it lasts", but he couldn't. Her hands were keeping him forming making any form of move on her. The ends of her lips moved upwards creating a grin because of how stunned Dennis was at her bodies state of nature.

"It's not good for a guy to get that hard in a matter of seconds." she whispered into his ears in a soft tone. Her voice was so soothing it was getting Dennis even harder than he was before.

"..."

"Ah, garçons."

She jumped off and started for the door. Dennis left speechless was disappointed at the fact that she decided to get off him so soon. He got a really great view at her cleavage...

"I'll see you in the morning."

"..."

"We have a lot of things to discuss."

With that she smiled at him and gave him a wink. The door shut.

He stood on his bed for about four minutes then fell backwards passing out. His hand turned the lights off.

* * *

><p>He walked slowly down the dusty wooden floor to where the pub was. He sat down and put his head on bar. He smelt something good. B-bacon?<p>

"Bacon?" Dennis exclaimed lifting his head up looking around the bar for the indication of bacon. He was now wide awake.

"You bet your ass." said someone coming in from behind the bar.

Alex wearing normal clothing. She wore a yellow sort of dress. It didn't look expensive, but it didn't look cheap. Middle-wage. Dennis liked it.

"I haven't had bacon since forever." Dennis said looking at the bacon she held on a plate in her hands.

"I'm the one who cooks around here when everyones gone. I'm just happy to talk with someone now." she said putting it down.

Dennis instantly started to gobble the bacon down. Fuck yeah, bacon. An organism in your mouth that never stops.

"Don't you have girl friends?" Dennis asked still eating his fucking amazing bacon.

"Yeah, but they're all the types that are into shopping for good clothing to impress nobles and all that stuff I don't give two hoots about." she replied back going back into the kitchen. "I'll go get the rest of the food."

Dennis's eyes widened.

"I fucking love this place!" he exclaimed. Then he chomped on down on his amazing fucking bacon.

* * *

><p>Dennis left his plates in the kitchen and went outside. He put his arms on the porch and looked out onto the store across from the bar he rested at. A store called "Fer et Fer". He didn't really know what it was for, but he guessed something for metal or some shit like that.<p>

Then he heard screams. Girl screams.

He went back inside getting his Gretsch and rushing out the doors to find out where the sound was coming from. He rushed passed a couple more homes to find the scene. Between two houses.

A girl being groped by an old drunk fat man. The same one from yesterday.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Her breasts being pushed together like something out of a hentai.

He just laughed and laughed and laughed.

Dennis gripped his hands together and started plucking some notes to get their attention.

"Wha?" said the man somewhat letting go of the girl. She bite his arm and run away and was able to run away.

Perfect.

G chord.

It blasted him across the alley and into a tree in the backyards.

K.O.

He smiled moving towards him.

Then something turned him around.

It was Alex. She had tears in her eyes.

She punched him right in the face.

He fell and the darkness surrounded him.

* * *

><p><strong>Loose Change - Athlete<strong>

**Date unknown - location unknown **

_It was 5:30 A.M. I checked my retro clock sitting on the stand near me bed again to make sure I was right. I was. I looked out the only window of my small blue room. I made a silent and quick yawn and wiped the crap from my eyes and peered outside hoping to see it after spending most of the night listening to Sonic Youth's Daydream Nation for just mere fun. They're a really good band. I like them. Some of the new stuff they make now is crappy, but we all lose some of our own talent when we get older right?_  
><em>I check the clock again. 5:31.<em>  
><em>It was thursday. It was March 25, 2013.<em>  
><em>Today, Obama was going to make another statement about some crisis that was going on somewhere in a communist country like China or maybe North Korea.<em>  
><em>I really didn't want to go to school. I just wanted to stay here. In my small little room where no one ever gets hurt and all that's created is fun, happiness, and the occasional wet sheets caused by teenage masturbation.<em>  
><em>It's 5:32.<em>  
><em>I peeked outside to see the sun surfacing above my driveway for another day.<em>  
><em>Everyone likes to think that they're going to grow up and change the world someday. That someday they're going to do exactly what they had planned as a high schooler or a college kid. The only problem is is that when I say "everybody", I actually mean "10 or 20 percent of everyone" actually do that. The rest of that percentage usually can't even remember what they did the week before. That percentage usually throws up on bathroom rugs in other people's homes during parties thrown for kids that seem as though they're for college kids. Yes, I smoke and drink. But I don't to it so much that I fucking have unprotected sex with someone else who's drunk as hell. It's bullshit. It drives me insane, but another thing that also drives me crazy is the fact that those guys are getting more ass than I am. And those guys don't even speak English. They speak through shitty texts and emoticons that symbolize frowny faces and winking faces. I mean, I'm average, but those fucks are just plain stupid. It scares me.<em>  
><em>All I just want is somebody to talk to from time to time that wasn't a guy.<em>  
><em>Fucking savages in this town.<em>  
><em>The sun was starting to begin the day by shining on us all as the moon gave one last bit of it's rays before it left us for the other side of the world.<em>  
><em>My name is Dennis Gallagher.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wake up." said a voice in a soft tone.<p>

"..."

"Wake up."

Dennis opened his eyes. Fixed on the wood ceiling above him.

He looked down.

He laid in a bed. Alex sat on the corner of the bed with her eyes looking down at her folded hands.

"I'm sorry about punching you in the face and stuff..." she said seeming sad.

Dennis just looked at her not saying a friggin word. He didn't want to say anything. He flopped himself back on the bed.

"It's just that..." she exclaimed looking at him. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Do what." he said in a monotone voice.

"JUST GO OUT THERE AND USE IT ALONE! YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF!" she exclaimed on the verge of breaking down.

"Why do you care and how do you know I'm going to die." he said not looking at her and caring. "You don't even fucking know me. You don't even have what I have."

She slapped him.

He didn't flinch.

She sat back down.

"Because I've done research..." she said quietly.

"Research? There's research"

"Of course there is...but very little can be found..."

"Well then."

"They say...you're more powerful when you're with others."

"Others?"

"Yes, when you find others with your abilities you're supposed to fight along with them at the same time so that you don't drain yourself faster than fighting alone."

"Shit." said Dennis looking at his hands.

"My father. He can play, but not with us."

"Us?"

Alex got up and left the room.

She came back with a case.

"No..." said Dennis widening his eyes.

A solid body in mapleglo. 20 frets in Rosewood. Body and neck made of maple. A bit dirty and hurt, but still a great piece of heaven.

A Rickenbacker 4001.

Heaven.

"What do we need now." asked Dennis looking at the Rickenbacker that belonged to her.

"We need two more...two more..." she replied readying her hands on the bass.

Two more.


	11. Bollocks

**Read.**

**Infinite Setlist****:**

**1/1 - Brain Eno**

_****Just - Radiohead****_

* * *

><p><strong>11 - Brain Eno**

"We need two more...two more..." she replied readying her hands on the bass.

Two more.

"Where did you get that." asked Dennis pointing at her Rickenbacker.

She didn't answer, but her face gave it away.

Her father.

"How long have you been playing it?"

"Since we met each other."

"Hm...so where do we get two more?" asked Dennis looking at her Rickenbacker.

"You want the truth? I have no clue." she said looking up sighing.

"Shite."

Dennis closed his eyes and taught about it.

"I need to sleep on that." he said laying back down on his bed.

"Alright." responded Alex.

Dennis could hear the sounds of movement along the wooden floors of his small room. Then the rustle of cloth.

Dennis turned his head to the right to see Alex changing in front of him.

Her long silky hair that flowed down to her waist glimmered in the dark. Even though she wasn't wearing anything on the top part of her body which was nude to him, he didn't look. He wasn't perverted. But he did look down at her lacy panties in red that complimented her warm white thighs.

She noticed him looking.

"Look away now and I don't smash your head into the wall." she said with her fists all coiled up and a look on her face that said "don't fuck with me".

He nodded in compliance with a grin and turned around.

"And...why are you doing this?" he asked still smiling to himself at the sight he caught. He had grown a tad bit hard down there.

"...you've been here long enough to notice that most guys are poor drunken idiots and the rich nobles only act kind to get into your panties, right?"

"I don't tend to notice."

"You're different."

"You've only known me for two days."

"I don't really care," she said crawling into his bed and moving a bit towards him on the bed. Dennis turned his body towards hers. She was warm and smiling.

She was very cute.

"You're not getting any so don't even ask." she said smiling into his coffee brown eyes.

"I figured." he said laughing.

"However, there are no rules against rubbing up against each other for warmth." she said hugging his torso.

Dennis looked at the reader with dull eyes.

"Goodnight." he said clapping his hands.

The lights flickered off.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR WEEKS AFTER EXCESSIVE TRAINING AND THAT BULL****.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Way too early for that shit." said Roy coming towards the bar. Dennis sat down on one of the stools drinking some sort of wine or whiskey.<p>

"I couldn't sleep, last night." replied Dennis. He actually seemed pretty sober which shocked Roy a bit.

"You better be clean. You're going on stage at 6 tonight." said Roy looking at his crappy watch.

"Why must you do this to me?" he said moaning.

"Not my orders. It's hers."

Alex.

"She turns 18 today."

"Ah. Who's gonna help me play?"

"You're on your own, guy."

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Dennis looked around. All he had on him was three picks and his Gretsch.<p>

He stood on the stage.

"Yo." he said.

A bunch of girls screamed and some guys applauded.

Dennis had made a name for himself after hitting the stage multiple times since Ray forced him to play in front of these bozos.

But today, it was just guys and very attractive girls.

Damn, Alex. You know your friends.

"Thank you, friends." he said smiling.

**Just - Radiohead**

TheGretsch started to imitate an acoustic guitar

Then it went crunchy.

Dennis started to sing the songs. Sing the lyrics that made you feel all good inside. He moved around on stage doing his little thing. Like a mini Thom Yorke.

He jumped around having fun laughing and smiling.

He was a lover of Radiohead.

The song would get deeper and deeper.

He was depressed that there weren't other people on stage having fun with him. He wanted to actually see the drums being played and all that crap.

* * *

><p>Well wasn't that something.<p>

It was a good show.

The girls crowded around Dennis and the guys crowded around Alex.

Then some guy came in.

"They just declared war!"

Oh fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know that was fucking small. The season finale will be better. I promise. Just chill.<strong>

**From the findings of Alex on the strange musical powers.**

**1. Only to be used when with all four.**

**2. Do not use when alone. DECREASES STRENGTH.**

**3. Using it for entertainment doesn't seem to decrease strength for some odd reason.**

**4. The instrument choses you. When the time is right. **


	12. Never Speak of It Again

**How about it?**

**Infinite Setlist**

_**Un Amico - Ennio Morricone**_

**Frightened - Easter Island**

**Pretty Boy - Small Sur**

**For those of you who forgot, the italicized songs mean that the songs should be used at the moments they are called upon in the story to make the story feel a bit more cooler. I don't know haha. They rest that aren't italicized just compliment the moments of reading before the next italicized song. Read on. **

* * *

><p>Dennis stood in front of the golden door. Wearing his ragged yellow shirt and jeans. His Gretsch in his hands pointed like a shotgun.<p>

_"You only get one chance, Dennis. So don't fuck it up."_

Dennis chuckled at the joke Roy had told him about life. Funny how it also may have applied to opening a single fucking door.

Jokes.

Boom.

He strummed all six strings and the door blasted.

Open sesame.

He slowly walked into the room.

It was a small room with bricks surrounding the whole complex.

There was something big covered in blue tarp in the right hand side of the room, but what really surprised Dennis were the guns.

* * *

><p>The man who told them that war had begun was now dead.<p>

Because an armed man had stabbed him in the back with a spear.

"Charge!" shouted that the man with a spear pushing back the man off of his spear.

Dennis jumped from the stage and flung his guitar over onto his back. He went straight up to the man and kicked him in the face with his mother fucking foot. He moved back seeing that there were more men on the way coming through the doors. He jumped over the bar and hide behind it.

Alex.

"Shit, Alex!" he said taking his guitar off and getting ready to jump the bar.

Too late.

A man was in her face about to punch her in the face. She was frozen scared. Scared shitless.

BAM.

Roy held a revolver in his hand. Smoking hot.

"Get to he back now!" he shouted to the kids. Dennis nodded as more soldiers came in and grabbed Alex and headed down the hall.

"Father!" she shouted trying to let go from Dennis's grasp.

"We gotta go!" Dennis shouted through the gunshots to her.

Tears filled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Amico - Ennio Morricone<strong>

Two at the twelve o'clock.

Roy shot both men in the chest and ducked back into cover.

No more rounds.

He looked under the bar.

Perfect.

He pulled out a CAR-15 from the bottom of the floor with a clip ready to be bursted into the flesh of the evil. With an angry face he began to shoot the whole place up from left to right. Bullets scattered into the flesh of the wrong men. The men actually became dumbfounded as they died. What kind of gun was that? They knew that guns existed but...the fuck was this thing? it was fast as hell? wtf?

Roy sweated while his gun shot off like a machine (tech was a machine) through the hearts of those who had none. It wouldnt be long before he'd be over done.

The gun stopped.

Reload.

He pulled out another clip quickly and began to lock it into place to begin the next spree of murder.

Too late.

One of the men jumped the bar kicking him in the face sending him towards the wall, but Roy wasnt done. Roy got up and slammed his body against the mans body pushing him down like the piece of shit he was.

Someone came up and hit him in the head pushing him down.

He felt his body hit the wooden floors and looked at his hand.

A detonator.

"Alex...please forget about me...move on...Dennis...please...take care of her...we need more people like you..." he thought looking at the ceiling.

It had happened so fast. Everything that had lead him to this moment. He felt different. Scared, but ready to take on the next step. Roy wondered if there was heaven after...this...Everything seem scary at the moment. Here he was at the end of his journey, in a different world. In a place he never truly belonged. Was it punishment? Was this what he even deserved. He was only serving his country.

The draft changed him. But it hadn't destroyed him.

Inside him, there was still a heart. A soul that cared for the victims of death and the victims of everything else. Nothing was truly meant to be. Nothing like this at least. So in the end, he decided this.

That he was truly in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What's that in his hands?" one of the men shouted.

"Fuck you bastards." he said softly.

He squeeze the detonator.

* * *

><p><strong>From afar...<strong>

**Frightened - Easter Island**

"Stop it! We gotta go back we gotta-" Alex said slapping Dennis's hand away from her.

Bomb.

A single red burst roared from the ground in town.

"Fa...father?..."

Alex fell to the ground. Knees first. The tears...they came after.

She fell and sobbed her face away. The only man she trusted on this planet...had taken his finally breath...he was gone...and she was still alive...

"Alex..." Dennis whispered trying to get near her.

"GET OFF ME!" she pushed him away he fell to the ground "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU HAD TO COME AND DESTROY ALL THE I HAD AND MAKE ME USE MY POWERS AND TEACH YOU ALL OF THIS FOR WHAT? SO YOU COULD RUIN ALL I KNEW? HOW DARE YOU! YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!" she pulled her Rickenbacker 4001 out and pointed it at him.

Dennis could have dealt with this.

He could have easily kicked the bass away from her...or maybe just pull his Gretsch out and try to reassure her that it would be alright...that everything would be resolved...but he didn't

He just stood there.

"Alex..."

She raised the headstock straight at his forehead. No regrets, c'mon girl. Do it. He destroyed it all. Your father, the bar, the people of the town...the town.

She fell to her knees still sobbing, crying, and screaming.

"Alex..."

He let his knees hit the cold grass and moved towards her. She knew she should've resisted him, but she...she just needed someone to hold.

"I'm sorry...I'm...sorry. Alex...please...please...I never meant this...please..." he whispered into his ear feeling himself cry. Roy was the only one he truly knew him. They both came from the same world. hat had to count for something...

And they cried...and cried...until there was nothing else to do but move on...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay for me to come?" Alex whispered as they almost made it to the gates.<p>

"Of course it is." he whispered back reassuring her. He held onto her hand tightly making sure she felt nothing but comfort and safety.

They made it past the gates and finally, they could rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, The Queen's Palace, 11:00 AM, The Situation Room<br>(Two days after Dennis's return to the Academy)**

"First we should send emissaries to try and talk this out!"

"And what good would that do! We're up against a large nation complete with battleships! We only have to paths left for us; one is to surrender and live and the other is to resist and be killed!"

"Surrender is not an option!" exclaimed the P. They all looked in aw. Dennis stood behind her wearing his clothes that had been freshly washed for him. He liked being cleaned. "It is the same as a coward's death to lose one's pride as a noble. I will take personal charge of the army."

Her mother smiled. She grabbed her mothers hand reassuring her that all was not lost. Nothing would be. Then she let go.

"I have left the briefing of our next plan to Mr. Dennis Gallagher." she exclaimed and with that Dennis got off the wall he laid on and went to the front of the room

"This is preposterous! How are we supposed to gain any sort of knowledge from a little brat!" said one of the men at the table.

"Were you just questioning my authority, commander? That can be taken as a serious crime in other kingdoms!" replied the Princess.

He gulped. "C-continue, Mr. Gallagher."

What a pussy, but Dennis liked the sound of that.

"Thank you Miss. Henrietta. Same goes to you madam." They both nodded and smiled. "Three days ago, the army of the floating country, Albion, invaded the town of Tarbes. They looted, pillaged, and destroyed various households. These bastards have to pay."

"What are we supposed to do about that?"

"The only option is to try and find a way to bargain with them!"

"No! We're going on the offensive. We're taking back Tarbes, boys. Henrietta, if you truly mean that when you say you'll take charge of the army, then this is your moment to shine. If we're going to fight, then we start here. Let's show these bastards what we can do."

"And what about you?" asked Henrietta in worry. "Where will you be when we do this?"

"I'll be there, don't worry. I'll just be a little late to the party."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, Tristain Academy of Magic, 11:34 PM, Louise's Room<strong>

"You can't be serious! You're going back!" exclaimed Alex looking at Dennis with fury and worry at the same time.

"Alex, I have to. Roy...your father left something back there for me." replied Dennis looking out over the moon?"

"And what if he didn't? What if you go back and get killed? I just can-""

Dennis walked over to Alex who was sitting on Louise's bed. He held her wrists together. He took a knee and looked her directly in the eye. She did the same as well.

"Alex, I can't promise you that I'll come back, but listen to me. I need you to stay here. There's nothing you can do for me now, but stay here and rest. I want you to know this...you're the only person on this planet I care for...I can't lose you...if I come back and you run off trying to find me...then what? Then what will I do? Please...for me Alex..."

"I can't lose you either, Dennis..." she whispered tears slowly streaming down her face.

She brought Dennis's face closer to hers, placing her hands on his cheeks and letting her thumb touch his chapped lips.

"It'll hurt if we kiss..." she whispered into his soul "It'll definitely hurt..."

"Please don't change the anime plotline."

"What?"

"Never mind. Also Saito, get the fuck out of here."

Saito complied and rushed for the door with his sword.

Dennis softly kissed her lips closing his eyes and slowly wrapping his arms around her. Alex complyed and allowed him to rest her back into the bed. She slowly started to undue her dress thingy. As she did, they switch places and she was on top of him. Before they realized it, they we're both in their underwear. Not that they hadn't slept together in nothing but their underwear, but at this moment, this time, this location, this bed, their lives would change. They were no longer friends, they were one. Her hands slowly went up and down his stomach which had been bruised and damage from the abuse he taken while he was here. He slowly grew a bit harder. His cock slowly rubbed against her. She gave a quiet moan closing her eyes and biting the bottom part of her lip.

"We don't have to-" Dennis quietly whispered before being shushed by Alex who had placed her finger on his lips.

"Dennis, this might be the last time I'll ever see you alive...it might be better if we just do it now..." she whispered back into his ears.

He grew red. She blushed.

He closed his eyes as he felt Alex moving down his pants. He thought it'd better feeling it then seeing it. Yes, it did sound stupid, but not to him. He remembered the first time he had gotten high and how he had spent most of that time with closed eyes. The rest of the other times he would smoke he'd open his eyes, but that was only because his friends were around him and he didn't want to seem like a freak to them. So he thought it would feel the same with...doing it...

He heard the rustle of clothing being taken off. The sounds that a bed would make when somebody would shift and turn around.

Then she grabbed it. His skin felt different, like a cold breeze had suddenly just passed him. He felt it entering the walls.

And the process began.

* * *

><p><strong>Long ago...<strong>

"It's all real pretty..." she said looking from the bleachers from which she sat along with me. She wore cut jeans and an orange shirt that said "Hello!" in a tiger orange. Her hair flowed down like the way spagetti tangled down when you wrapped it around your fork. She looked great. The ferris wheel went around in circles and as the sun started to set, the ferris wheel took it's place, shining it's muti-coloured beams down towards all the people who wondered around the carnivals attractions. It was a beautiful sight, I couldn't lie.

"Yeah..." I responded looking at her. Wow, I didn't realize this until now but god was she cute when the light shined upon her.

"Stop looking at me. It makes me feel weird."

"S-sorry..."

"Don't apologize, it makes you sound a bit off."

"Did call me hear to mock me?" I replied a bit pissed off. The hell did she have to make me feel like an **ASS**?

"Yeah, I did." she got up and shook her hair a bit. "I wanted to ask you something."

She gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>Dennis woke up panting a little. Another dream, but this one was his. Man, the memories. He look at his watch.<p>

2:42 AM

He sighed and got up. He reached for his boxers on the floor putting them on and getting his pants and shirt on. He quickly tied his laces together and got up and slung his guitar case/bag over his shoulders.

"Mh." moaned Alex still asleep in Louise's bed. Wonder were Louise slept? Ah, oh well.

Dennis closed the door behind him quietly and gave one more glance at Alex. He never believed in a god, but he would pray now that he could see her face one more time. Just once more.

And with that, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and gentlemen, there is only one more chapter left till the end of Le Guitariste season 1. Please read the important message in the next little snippet about this story. <strong>


	13. What Makes A Good Man?

**It's been a long time since I've updated anything which I'm sorry about but I've had some personal shit going on and what not so let's get to it. This is the final chapter of Le Guitariste season 1. I'll be working on a season 2 shortly (maybe) so just calm your tits.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Infinite Setlist<span>**

**Time Has Come Today - The Chamber Brothers**

**I Get Around - The Beach Boys**

**What Makes A Good Man? (Radio Edit) - The Heavy**

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who forgot, the italicized songs mean that the songs should be used at the moments they are called upon in the story to make the story feel a bit more cooler. I don't know haha. They rest that aren't italicized just compliment the moments of reading before the next italicized song. Read on. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 6:45 AM, Tarbes forest area<strong>

The cold dark walk had made Dennis as cold as a stone, but that wasn't going to stop him from reaching the storage area thingy where they found the Japanese plane. He was almost there. His hair had become a mess and his clothes were tattered and dirty. Nothing good had come from walking all the way here. The guards on duty in the area were a hassle for him, but he took them out quietly though he didn't know whether or not they were dead He should have rested, but he knew that Tarbes wouldn't last long if it was still kept under the control of Albion. Something needed to be done fast and Dennis knew that Tristain didn't have the fire power to take them all down. He also thought it was extremely stupid of the Princess to go out and take full command of the whole army like that. The front lines is not some picnic. It's certain death. He started to move faster through the forest coming to the conclusion that if Tristain were to go against Albion in a battle, they wouldn't last a chance. Then again...why the fuck should he care? It's not his battle.  
>Alex.<br>He forgot about her for a second.

Finally, he reached the shack. Dennis slowly open the doors and look around at the empty area where the plane used to be. He wondered if Saito had managed to get it up in the air by now. Air...shit. He remembered that this was the day that Tristain was going to try to reconquer Tarbes from Albion. He needed to act fast.

Dennis stood in front of the golden door. Wearing his ragged yellow shirt and jeans. His Gretsch in his hands pointed like a shotgun.

_"You only get one chance, Dennis. So don't fuck it up."_

Dennis chuckled at the joke Roy had told him about life. Funny how it also may have applied to opening a single fucking door.

Jokes.

Boom.

He strummed all six strings and the door blasted.

Open sesame.

He slowly walked into the room.

It was a small room with bricks surrounding the whole complex.

There was something big covered in blue tarp in the right hand side of the room, but what really surprised Dennis were the guns.

He laid his Gretsch down near a crate with the words US ARMY on the sides. The crate looked very worn out and dusty. Dennis found a crowbar lying down on the floor and picked it up noticing it was rusty as well. He began to pry open the top of the crate using his might to open it. Finally the crate's top bursted open flying into the air and hit the cement ground witha hard smash. Dennis looked inside.

M16A1 rifles.

Dennis picked one of them up. One could obviously tell that the rifles had been laying inside the room for many months maybe even years. Dennis remembered reading about these in history. They were mainly used during the Vietnam war by US solders. But what baffled Dennis was the fact that they were even here in a different world. Then he remembered. Roy. He put the rifle down and moved over towards a table there lied dozens of sheets filled with what looked like military information. Dennis picked on up checking the date. **1963**. He put the papers down and look over at a dusty photo laying on the ground in a photo case. He picked it up slowly and blew the dust off. On it were two three men dressed in Vietnam military attire sitting on top of a tank smiling there teeth at Dennis. One was black with a clean shaven face while the other was white with a bald head a a narrow jaw. The other one was Ray. He had a helmet on and carried what looked like a sniper rifle. It came to Dennis clearly. Roy was solider from the US Army during the Vietnam War who somehow must have been taken to this planet by a strange force. Dennis placed the photo on the table and leaned his back against the brick wall. He sighed and placed his dirty hands on his sweaty face. Roy didn't deserve to die like that. No one did. He opened his eyes and looked around again checking the other crates.  
>He found M3 Grease guns, Remington Model 870's, M60 Machine Guns, anything you wanted. It was an army store for Christ sakes. He placed a M1911 pistol on the table and loaded it with a magazine and looked around.<br>In the corner of the room laid a wooden closet. Dennis approached the closet and slowly opened the doors. Laying in the center on a rack laid the dirty yet clean uniform of a us army vest vietnam era. The green shirt and pants laid on the shelf inside the closet alongside the dirty boots. Dennis slowly took the vest of the hanger and placed it around himself slowly. It was heavy at first, but he stretched around in it to try and get comfortable. He took it off finally and put the green shirt on with the words "US ARMY" printed on the front in bold font in a darker green. He placed the vest back on again and slowly took his pants off as well as his shoes and placed the green military pants and boots on himself. He moved over the the dusty mirror laying on the wall and rubbed the dust off of it with his hands and look at himself. The vest was too big for him as well as the pants and boots, but still made him look mature or at least though.  
>Dennis loved it.<p>

**Time Has Come Today - The Chamber Brothers**

Dennis placed the M1911 into his back pants with its safety on and wrapped a rifle around his torso with a M60 Machine gun around his back. He pulled out the larger combat knife from his front pocket and slowly cut open his left palm. The blood oozed out slowly on its own looking pure as could be. He dipped two fingers into the blood stream and slowly drew two lines on both sides of his check. He then proceeded to wrap the cut in worn out cloth he found near the table. He then noticed he hadn't check the tarped covered object. He moved towards it and tore the sheets off.

He grinned to himself. He hoped aboard the ride and started the ignition.

* * *

><p>The ship belonging to Albion drew near the Tristain forces on horse at a slow, but defiant pace.<p>

"Griffin Squad," commanded the Princess on top of her valuable horse wearing something that looked more like the combination of a dress and a battle suit. "Clear out the enemy's dragon squadron! Magic knights, rush the flag ships as soon that happens!" Louise stood near her on her high and mighty horse trying to stand tall, but felt worried. Saito wasn't here to protect her this time. He was going back to Earth through the oncoming eclipse. This would be her test. To see wether or not she'd live up to her title. She'd need to prove herself not only to her friends and family and the Princess, but to herself.  
>The Griffin Squad soared through the air at normal speed preparing to face Albion's dragon squad. The Griffin Squad had seen it's share of battle, but they'd never faced Albion's forces, let alone their dragons. Even from afar, they look ferocious and blood thirsty. The first man fired with all his might, but the shot was easily dodged by Albion's dragons and before The Griffin Squad could fire another round, they were gone. Albion's dragons had proved how deadly they could be in just seconds.<br>The Magic Knights rushed the flag ships even though Griffin Squad has failed to clear out Albion's dragons. Being led by their leader, Knight Commander Dominique, they sped down the grassy hills of Tarbes to face what could be their final resting places.  
>Alongside them was a pussy named, Guiche.<p>

Princess had already received over fifty casualties in only twenty minutes yet Albion had failed to receive even one, yet this didn't change her judgement of how the battle's outcome would be.  
>Albion's main ship began to bomb the battlefield down below with their cannons, taking out ten to to thirty knights belonging to Tristain every cannon ball. Commander Dominique kept moving forward with his men trying to reach the bottom of the enemy's ship to stop them from firing on his men, but then what? Only time would tell.<br>Guice could see from afar that the civilians of Tarbes were evacuating the town using the sidelines of the battlefield as an escape. His first thought was to abandon his post and go with the others leaving, but that was a cowardly thing to do and the Gramont's were not cowards.  
>"Oh, Lord Wales." said the Princess under her breath becoming scared. The battle hadn't even lasted for an hour and already she had lost some of her good men to Albion's mighty force. And if Albion were to press on continuously like this, then Tristain would be lost forever. And her history would be burnt from their memories just as their men. The Princess looked at her hand, slowly the lightness shone from the sky above was washed away by a dark shadow. She looked up, the hand had become the sky.<br>"The Sun! Saito!" exclaimed Louise in desperation. She was about to watch her familiar leave her. Maybe he was more than that to her. But this wasn't the time to think about those things.  
>"What is that sound?" asked The Princess looking around trying to find out where that annoying sound was coming from. It grew louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder grew louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and there it was!<br>Louise saw it. The Robe of the Dragon! She could feel her skin acting up. Her hand twitched. She watched the plane flip over and back their direction.

Saito could feel his energy coming back to him. He squeezed the Zero's trigger and watched as it's bullets sprayed into Albion's dragons and their riders. The blood flew off them as if it were flying off of a paint brush. One by one, the dragons fell from the sky and to their deaths below.  
>Saito was making a very good impression towards Louise and the rest of Tristain at the moment.<p>

Louise watched as the dragons fell and felt her heart race. Saito came back. She smiled to herself and felt a single warm tear fall from her cheek.  
>"Louise, are you alright?" asked The Princess seeing her closet friend cry.<br>"Happy as can be." Louise said in a soft tone raising her head up showing a grand smile. The tear had raced down from the bottom of her cheek to her chin and fell from the high and mighty horse down to the grassy field.  
>Louise dropped her smile. The ground began to rumble. Another sound began to draw near them. She looked at the others and the others looked at her as curious as ever.<br>"Make way for the red, white, and blue, bitches!" said a familiar voice from afar. Louise turned her head. The emotion she felt was that of relief but also that of plain embarrassment. Rumbling down towards their location was Dennis on a Harley-Davidson WLA (a motorcycle).  
>"Get out of the way!" exclaimed The Princess pointing at Dennis. At that moment, ALL of Tristain's noble forces who had rose to their feet in their country's time of need, moved the fuck out of the way.<p>

Dennis rode past them blowing dust in their faces. He rushed past the rising rock monster and pull out the rifle on his back.  
>"Steady, Dennis." he whispered to himself ands slowly stood on top of the bike's seat and as soon as it passed under the golem, he pull the trigger. The bullets bounced off the golem and onto the ground.<br>"Fuck!" he exclaimed and sat back down and turned the bike around. He watched as the golem swept away the soldiers in front of it. From a distance, Dennis saw Kirche and Tabita talk with Guiche. He didn't have the time to wonder why they were there. He just had to beat this fucking rock. He swept under the golem yet again and drove right on over to them.  
>"Sup." he said grinning as Kirche got wet, Tabitha nodded, and Guiche tighten up.<br>"Look who came to see you." said Kirche and off the dragon came the one and only, Alex.  
>"ALEX! What the hell are you doing here!" exclaimed Dennis getting off the bike and marching on over to her. Alex immediately slapped in the face. "What the hell was that for?!"<br>"For making me worried." she whispered to him and kissed him as hard as she could. Dennis closed his eyes and put his arms around her. "Please don't die."  
>"I was about to say the same thing."<br>"Kirche, distract that bitch and her pet rock for me." said Dennis pointing at the rock monster.  
>"Anything for you, love." she said winking which surprisingly didn't annoy Alex.<br>Dennis got back on the bike and looked into the bags around the sides of the bike. He reached into the one on his left; grenades. He put his hand on the right on;a helmet. He pulled out the helmet. It was covered in dust, but still was in tact. On one side was an ace od spades playing card strapped on and on the other was a skull and bones with the words "Kill a Commie, for mommie." written in marker. He grinned and put it on.  
>"How do I look?" he asked Alex smiling.<br>"Like a man." she said smiling back at the weird uniform he dawned.  
>He turned around and got back on the bike.<br>"Round, round, round, round, I get around...yeah, get around." muttered Dennis rubbing the blood off of his cheeks.

**I Get Around - The Beach Boys**

He start the ignition and reloaded the rifle. "Time to go hunting." He grinned and look back at his Gretsch on his back. He went back through the left bag and pulled out a grenade. He watched Guiche cover the demon rock in pedals and eventually burst to flame. He made a turn and went past the golem and pulled the safety pin throwing it at the golem. And the thing was no more.  
>"What's next." muttered Dennis to himself turning his ride around looking for action. He looked up and saw Louise jump into Saito's plane. Dennis grinned and shaked his head is disbelief although he wasn't surprised she'd do something like that. Love makes people crazy.<br>The sky lost it's light and a dark shadow surrounded the rest of the land.  
>Dennis pulled out a radio from the left bag and turned it on. A hissing static came out of the boxed speaking tool. He played around with the frequencies.<br>"...and I can't leave you alone!" said the radio with a bunch of static.  
>"Saito! Can you read me! Saito!" exclaimed Dennis dodging the cannonballs blasting from the ship up above.<br>"Kinda busy here, dude!" said the radio back at him.  
>"So much for caring." said Dennis to himself. "Just get that fucking ship out of the air! These fucking guys are being blown to pieces!"<br>Dennis put the radio away and tried to reach for his rifle, but the cannons and been smarter and had blasted him off his bike. Time slowed, yet again. He flew into the air watching the knights passed below him trying to reach the bottom of the ship.  
>Time came back to him.<br>He flew down and passed out for a mili-second. Then came back to life.  
>He was dizzy. He couldn't hear at all. The bike was down and his weapons were scattered. He got up slowly and looked for his guitar. He slowly picked it off the ground and put it around his neck. He looked up at the ship.<br>It was on fire. He pointed the head of his guitar at the ship and strummed an E chord. The thing was no longer. He watched as the burned ship fell to the ground with the enemies of the allies burning to nothing. He fell and passed out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you believe your actions are justified?<em>"

"You tell me. Saving people or destroying them?"

"_Your might and strength is one so strong. Such a pity you do not understand how to use them._"

"Oh, I know mighty well how to use them, asshole. I don't need a lecture from a fucking bag of bones such as you."

"_Your jokes amuse me. I would have loved to see you use your magic to the fullest abilities. Sadly enough, you don't know how to use your powers, boy. You and your world will fall before us and we shall rise again._"

"No, you won't it's over. This war ends with the first battle. You won't hurt these people."

"_We do not belong to Albion. We do not belong to Tristain. We do not belong to Germania. We do not belong to Gallia. We do not belong to Romalia. You belong to us_."

"It's over."

"_Your little argument with Albion may be over, but our battle? Not even close...and your world, Earth? Will be our trophy._"

"Fuck you."

"_We are the Clef de Sol._"

* * *

><p>"Hey, man." whispered Saito slapping Dennis's face lightly.<br>"He..hey." he lightly whispered back to Saito grinning. "Did we win?"  
>"Yeah. We won." Saito smiled and looked over at Louise who was smiling as well.<br>"Good. I don't think I could do that again."  
>He slowly got up with the help of both his friends. His legs hurt him extremely bad.<br>Kirche and Tabitha smiled watching the boy get picked up.  
>"Where's Alex?" Dennis asked looking around seeming a bit worried.<br>"She's right here." said a voice. Alex. Coming over with a bruise on her left arm and her a mess.  
>"Alex! Are you okay!?" asked Dennis pushing both his friends off of him.<br>"I could do better, yes." she grinned and looked down. Then look Dennis in the eye and slapped him. He flinched and the slap began to sting upon his cheek.  
>"I deserved that didn't I."<br>"Yes, you did. You also deserve this." She kissed him on the lips closing her eyes and let the sound of their lips touching consume their ears.  
>Saito and Louise held each other watching smiling.<br>"I still can't believe you didn't leave, you stupid dog." said Louise lightly punching Saito's shoulder.  
>"It wasn't right to leave you guys here. Well, it doesn't matter now." replied Saito smiling at Louise holding her even tighter<br>"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean you were leaving?" asked Dennis looking away from Alex to Saito in question.

5 minutes of explaining later.

"You fucking piece of shit! I outta kill you, you fucking bastard! Why didn't you fucking tell me about this, you mother fucker!" shouted Dennis trying to get out of Alex's grip to kill Saito while Alex laughed her ass off.  
>"You done?" asked Alex after Dennis was panting.<br>"Yeah, yeah." mumbled Dennis getting up from his knees getting his sweat back.

**What Makes A Good Man? (Radio Edit) - The Heavy**

"Surely this has to be ending." said Saito looking out at the sun which had revealed it's shine yet again to the people who deserved it.  
>"No, not even close...and don't call me Shirely" replied Dennis picking up his Gretsch from the ground and putting it behind his back looking out at the sun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the read, sexy people. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm gonna be working on some more good shit soon so just keep an eye out. Thank you to all the smucks who've kept me doing this (you). <strong>

**SEMPER FI!**

**-CORDOVA**


	14. Don't Come and Shoot Your Gun Off

**Season 2 starts now, bitches. Things start to make some sense this time around and the immature writing I did back then gets mixed up with some serious writing. I really need to stop filling up time.**

**CORDOVA**

**Le Guitariste**

** Season 2**

**Songs'n'Stuff****:**

**Sea Dragon - Leah Siegel**

**Sleepy Head - the pillows**

**Fever - The Cramps**

**The Night Will Always Win - Elbow**

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Dragon - Leah Siegel <strong>

**Four months later...**

Dennis awoke from his bed. Next to him was Alex, sound asleep. His clothing laid on the floor. He picked up his terrible woven jeans (made by yours truly, Alex). He fit his legs through the pants, zipped up, and buttoned it tightly. His Gretsch laid on the wall near the window.  
>Dennis had learned to fit into society in this new place he was to call home. He had grown out his hair to the point where it had touch his shoulder at one point, but that changed when Alex shaved it all off in his sleep. He rested his hands upon the wooden window still and sighed. His re-accuring nightmares had not grown any better. There would be times where he think of Nicky and then the other dream. He could remember this dream in full detail. He would awake to find himself on a cliff. Faraway from a village that almost looked as though it were a city. Surrounded by it would be a thousands upon thousands on the largest tree's he had ever seen. It was a beautiful sight. Then the sky would rumble, the ground would shake, and a fire would glaze the entire village. He could hear the screams of the people in harmony, from the youngest to the oldest. The fire would completely ignore him and go straight through him as though he were imortal, but he could feel the pain of the people. After the flames would vanish, all he'd be able to see is dust and smoke. Nothing but the remnants of a once great civilization would be seen. A black figure would appear inside the dust rising from the dead and finally would blind him.<br>Dennis looked down at his hands and then back out at the rising sun. He felt someones arms wrapping around his stomach. He turned his head to his left.  
>Alex.<br>"Hey.." Dennis whispered looking at her beautiful morning face.  
>"The same dream?" nudged Alex resting her head under his arm.<br>Dennis remained silent, looking towards the blaze.  
>"What have you been thinking of..."<br>"How do you know I'm thinking..." he replied still setting his eyes on the scene painted in front of him.  
>"You always wake up early when you're thinking." she softly whispered looking up at him then the painting that Dennis was viewing.<br>"I feel something very bad coming this way..." he said looking at her and slowly bent down closer to her face.  
>She blushed and move forward.<br>"Don't go..." she whispered putting her hands up to his cheeks and slowly rubbing down his neck.  
>"I won't." he quickly replied back closing his eyes and with that let their lips collide. Alex let Dennis take control over her body, feeling the sensation that Dennis wanted to give her. Dennis laid her softly down on their bed and felt her hands reach down his chest and down to his jeans. From the corner of his eye, he could see the rays of light beat down the shade that had engulfed the pillow that Alex laid his head down on. The worry would have to wait.<br>"Um, you know that we're both in the room too..." said Saito out of the blue as both he and Louise (who were also on the same bed) watched Dennis and Alex lock lips.  
>Both kids gave the finger to the interruptive two.<p>

**DON'T COME AND SHOOT YOUR GUN OFF**

* * *

><p>Dennis drove within the mysterious forest. His Colt M1911A on his belt that he found in the shed as well (though he had no idea what the hell it was called). He was able to wash his clothes thanks to the help of Siesta, but he still kept Roy's old 'Nam jacket. Dennis thought it was something that would look better on him. So here's this kid walking through the forest with a Gretsch on his back wearing a Vietnam jacket, a yellow shirt, jeans, and white shoes driving back to the shed to see what else he could muster up. The ride was a bit agonizing, but Dennis would be alright. Dennis might have been an atheist, but he praised god when he found the old motorbike in the shed. He would feel the Tristainian wind blowing into his face. Dennis was having the time of his life...for now.<br>Dennis still thought about home. All he truly wanted to do was go home. Go back and be able to go to bed not worrying about what would happen to him tomorrow. Not having to deal with random bullshit everyday like he had to here in this new world. Thought he had adjusted to his temporary home, he wanted to go back to his real home; motherfucking Earth.

After an excruciating two hours. Dennis had finally made it back to the huge open shed. Nothing had changed to the old place. Some moss grew on the side of the doors though. The tracks left from the Japanese fighter were growing into the cement as though it was a tattoo. Before Dennis left for Tarbes, he made sure to lock the door to the storage area tightly so no one else could take his goodies. He opened the lock again and walked into the room which was still very dirty. Stacked guns laid in their boxes ready to be used to kill random people, but Dennis wasn't really interested in that. Dennis hadn't come back only for the guns and the other important pieces of equipment that would make him look like such a badass in front of all those students at the academy. He was looking for answers.  
>Dennis searched each cabinet on the dusty, wooden desk thoroughly. He found papers and books (which he would read later), but he was mainly looking for more information about Sonore. What Alex had told him about Sonore had amazed Dennis. Apparently, way back ago when the Brimir dude was still around, there were actually <strong>six<strong> elements of magic that ran in Halkeginia. The sixth element was called **Sonore **(or Sound), however Sound wasn't an element you could learn. Dennis's best guess was that it was something passed on through genetics or some sort of DNA coding. Now you would think this wouldn't be a problem, right? Just reproduce and you can have people with the ability to use Sound wandering around the whole godamn continent; wrong. This is the part that fucks around with the mind. Those that could use Sound had built a town on a farway island off the coast of Tristain apparently named **Vague**. Now this one wouldn't also be a problem right? Find the damn island and see what you can find there; wrong again. The island apparently had an enormous at the time and destroyed or sunk the island, killing everyone living on it. With that, the amount of people who were able to use Sound decreased immensely. The legend ends with the people who could use Sound becoming nomads moving from place to place migrating until they all died.  
>Dennis became a person of interest to everyone throughout Halkeginia since he was able to use Sound, possibly being the only living proof that the legend of Sound indeed exist. He was examined head to toe by all the professors at the academy and none of them were able to prove how he was able to use Sound. Even Dumbledore (Osmond) was baffled. Nobles loved and hated him, Commoners loved him. One Noble came to the academy lavished with immense luxuries and offered Dennis an enormous pay to come and be his bodyguard for life. Dennis walked outside, spat in his face, and walked away. He truly was the Hero of the Commoners...well he and Saito.<p>

After an hour of searching, Dennis called it a day. All he found were documents about certain weapons and transports. Though he did fine a neat dress suit. Roy had amazing taste. Dennis was able to snatch a grey dress jacket with matching grey pants, black dress shoes, and a button down white shirt. Though he had no idea what he was going to use this for, he brought it with him anyway. Dennis locked the shed up tightly and headed back to the academy on his bike.  
>Dennis pulled into the academy in style (douchebag style). The motorbikes engine roared throughout the forest as he entered through the main gates scarring literally everybody he passed. He found Saito talking to Siesta so he picked the best next target; Louise. He slammed the breaks on the bike and skidded it towards Louise. She got into a defense position trying to protect herself from her death by a motorbike. The bike stopped right next to her. She opened her eyes and began shouting into Dennis's ears.<br>"You stupid dog! Were you trying to kill me! I could have gotten seriously hurt, you pathetic Commoner!" she screamed at Dennis as he was getting off his bike.  
>"Hey, don't I technically count as a Noble since I can use your mumbo jumbo magic?" he replied calmly trying to pop his ears by putting his pinky inside them.<br>Louise groaned rolling her eyes and looked over at Saito and Siesta talking and seeming to have a good time.  
>"Letting the husband flirt with other girls, huh." said Dennis scratching his head wondering what the hell was on Saito's face. They looked like stupid fucking glasses.<br>"He's not my husband! He's my familiar!" she almost shouted blushing a painted light red.  
>"Whatever you say, Louise."<br>"I don't know what to do with him. I had to put those Medusa's glasses on him in order for him to behave."  
>"Medusa's glasses?"<br>"Anytime Saito looks at any girls with lascivious eyes that isn't me, it starts to light up. That way I'll know and give him the punishment he deserves for being a perverted, stupid dog."  
>"...bitch, that is cold."<br>"What did you call me!" Louise shouted getting her wand out.  
>"Before you go off blasting your stick at me, go check up on Saito." Dennis indicated pointing at Saito's glasses which were lighting up. Dennis grinned as Louise walked over to Saito who was trying his best to take off the glasses. Dennis leaned back on his bike's seat and watched the show start.<p>

* * *

><p>Dennis walked into Louise's room and moved towards the window quickly. Yet again, Saito had become a major pervert and looked at another girl. Dennis could tell because there were smoked clouds popping up from the ground every single second around the school.<br>"Is Saito being a pervert again?" asked Alex walking up behind Dennis wearing the white button down Dennis had found and a pair of panties. The button down was so too big for her it made her look incredibly sexy and cute as she hugged Dennis from behind and extended her ass in the air. Her Rickenbacker stood on the wall next to Dennis's Gretsch.  
>"From our world, most of Saito's kind are bigger perverts than he is." With that Alex pinched Dennis's stomach. "Ow! What was that for!"<br>"Don't make assumptions about people unless you know they're true." she grinned. Dennis picked her up and sat her on his lap as he sat on the ground with his back against the bed.  
>"Louise wants me to come and keep a watch on Saito at the parade for the Queen." whispered Dennis massaging Alex's shoulders. She closed her eyes and sighed a breath of relief. "You should come."<br>"I can't. Professor Colbert wants me to do some more research with him about Sound today." she whispered back resting her hands on Dennis's ankles.  
>"You're not just secretly having sex with him to make me jealous, right?"<br>"Shut up, stupid." Dennis had taught Alex to be more lean back and she started to actually speak like any regular American girl, but she still had those certains things about her that still made her seem like she belonged here (or the author could just be a huge lazy ass and not want to write like a Victorian lady).  
>"Dennis...will you ever go back to your world..." Alex whispered putting her hands through his hair.<p>

"Will you take me..."  
>Dennis's eyes opened wide.<br>"There's nothing here for me anymore...the people I knew are gone forever...the only person I truly care about now is you, Dennis..."  
>Dennis took her hand into his and intertwined them tightly and kiss her lips softly.<br>"I promise I will." he whispered.

* * *

><p>"You are the biggest pervert I have ever come across in my entire life, Saito." said Dennis having a bite of a sandwich he bought buy some old, smelly vendor.<br>"I know." Saito groaned trying not let the pain make him pass out.  
>"Out of all the things you could have summoned, Louise." Dennis said to Louise who was walking besides him as Saito dragged on behind the both of them.<br>"Don't remind me." she sighed rubbing her forehead.  
>"It's kind of pathetic really."<br>"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Saito exclaimed flailing his arms around in the air repeatedly.  
>"It's the Queen!"<br>"The Queen is here!"  
>"Your Highness!"<br>"Buy my sandwiches! I'm going broke!"  
>Louise grabbed Saito and Dennis's hands and quickly pushed through the forming crowd to find a good spot to view the Queen. Well, there she was. The Q in her little white carriage moving down the street slowly with armed guards protecting to her on their own horses. All of them female, apparently. Dennis thought back to reading that article about Gaddafi and how he had his own personal female guards protecting him wherever he went. WHEREVER HE WENT. You catching my drift, homeslice. That fucker be fucked up.<p>

**Sleepy Head - the pillows**

BOOM!  
>Dennis was blown away by a huge blast. His ears ringing, he slowly got up and shook his head. He looked down to the ground to see Saito who had passed out. Of course, it had been Louise. Louise had caused the explosion and it was Dennis's guess that Saito had been looking at the Queen's "prized jewels". Louise was knelt down next to Saito seeming worried and almost embarrassed at the event that she herself had started.<br>"We have a ruffian! Protect our Highness!" commanded a yellow haired bitch on a horse.  
>"Captain! I assume it was them!" pointed out a blue haired bitch pointing at Saito, Louise, and Dennis.<br>"Arrest them!" yelled the yellow haired bitch and with that a group of girls circled around the three of them.  
>"Dennis do something!" yelped Louise trying to wake Saito.<br>Dennis threw down his sandwich and turned his Gretsch around. He quickly pointed it around every single girl. They backed up slightly, but not enough to seem actually scared of Dennis. They didn't know what in the world he was holding, but they believed it wasn't that harmful.  
>"Throw down your arms, ruffian!" commanded the yellow haired bitch pointing her sword directly at Dennis as the circle of girls proceeded to draw their swords out to challenged Dennis.<br>Dennis was cornered. He quickly analyzed the situation he was in. The odds of escaping were very slim. The Queen was out of sight to see that it was Louise and her two buddies that were being arrested and Dennis realized that the if he surrendered they'd only torture them. He observed every detail of every single girl that surrounded him. Their mean expressions showed no signs of remorse or mercy. Their intent was to capture the three of them and were allowed to use force if necessary. Dennis looked back at Louise who was extremely scared and worried for her own sake...and Saito's. The girls stances showed that they had been prepared and trained for situations like this to happen. Their fierce fighting positions worried Dennis a bit, but not too much to make him want to surrender. He tightened his grip on the neck of his Gretsch and readied his playing hand. He could feel his palms sweating a bit. He could hear the commentary of the worried villagers about the battle that was about to ensue. He really wished that this wasn't going to happen. He wished that Louise for once in her life could just keep her calm and beat Saito up in the privacy of her own room back at the academy, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead, he was going to have to fight all these bitches and deal with this godamn bitch's problems. He breathed in and breathed out. He closed his eyes and readied his stance. He knew exactly what he was going to say to challenge them, but honestly, he wanted to tell them to put down their arms. He wanted to tell them to stop the senseless fighting and that it was all one big misunderstanding, that none of this had to happen. They could all just go home and the three of the them would just be going back on their way to the academy and were truly sorry for the trouble. But, instead he said something like this.  
>"All the rules are off! It's Law of the Jungle time and I'm an alpha!" Dennis exclaimed.<br>And with that the yellow haired bitched came from behind and knocked him out with her musket.

* * *

><p><strong>Fever - The Cramps<strong>

Dennis woke up slowly. He felt dazed and confused. He sat across from Saito who was still past out. The room they were in was cold and silent. The walls were made of solid rock. Dennis quickly got off the ground and looked around. They were trapped.  
>"Shit, shit, shit." repeated Dennis under his breath moving over to the big wooden door. He tried to shake the door; no use.<br>Then he realized he didn't have his Gretsch or his Colt.  
>"To hell with this present!" Saito shouted waking up. He looked like he was going to throw his "present" on the ground, but he stopped. "I guess I am treated like this after all."<br>"We're not out of the blue just yet, buddy." replied Dennis looking through the small window in the door seeing a long hallway ahead with a staircase at the far end. "We just need to find a way to get out of here." Dennis backed all the way to the other wall and quickly ran down to the door trying to smash it down with all his might; no use.  
>"Damn it! I should have returned to Japan!" complained Saito lying back down on the ground.<br>"Too late for that now, friend." said Dennis checking the door again.  
>"Hey! Quiet, you two!" shouted a voice from down the corridor.<br>Dennis smiled. He had a perfect idea.  
>"Guard! Come quick! My friend doesn't believe in women's rights and enjoys watching girls kiss one another and was wondering if you and your lady friends could have an orgy in front of him!" shouted Dennis into the small window trying to get the attention of the lady guard.<br>"Nice try, ruffians! I've heard that one before!"  
>"Er-he wants to listen to you talk about how your day was!"<br>The female guard quickly ran down the hallway to their room and unlocked the door seeming very excited.  
>"Finally someone who wants to listen to my problems! You wouldn't believe the day I've had-" exclaimed the guard getting all happy and eager to explain how her day was. Then Dennis punched her in the face and watched her go down like a bitch.<br>"Dude, that was cold..." said Saito in complete shock at what he had just seen.  
>"I didn't see you coming up with a plan!" replied Dennis dragging the guard by the legs into a corner of the room where she couldn't be seen. "Now I need you to stay here with the guard. Make sure she doesn't wake up...well not literally. She seems like a very nice lady and I didn't want to really hurt her. I mean, you can't hit a girl. Never mind. Just stay here and don't die."<br>Dennis then proceeded to lock the door behind him to a scared Saito who didn't want to be locked up and wanted to go back to Japan. Instead, he was no stuck in a cell with an unconscious female guard and a broken pair of pervert detecting glasses. Shitty situation, huh.

Dennis rushed down the hallway until he reached a room next to the stairs. Inside were some regular furnishings, but nothing to fancy. The walls were still made of rock and cold, but on a table in the middle of the room was his Gretsch alongside his Colt. Dennis grinned, put the guitar on his back, retrieved his Colt and quickly ran up the stairs praying for the best. He quickly opened the door to see the Queen. She stood confused with the blonde girl with amazing boobs standing behind her.  
>"Well, fuck me." said Dennis without any hesitation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your highness. Why are you here?" exclaimed Saito stepping back and hitting the back of the cold wall.<br>"I came to see you." she replied in her carefree voice showing a slightly small smile.  
>Dennis next to the door on the outside with girl who had introduced herself as Agnes. She had her flintlock pistol in her hands ready to strike if anything were to happen. Dennis turned the Saito off on his Colt and looked her dead in the eye. She didn't know that Dennis had a far more superior gun that hers and it almost excited him just thinking about it. He really wanted to show it off even though he had barely used a gun before...unless you count Dennis's 12th birthday party at a lazertag arena.<br>"See me? You don't say..No! That's way too much!" Saito exclaimed. Dennis knew he blowing it and he honestly wasn't surprised The Japanese boy was a living model of how usual Japanese teenaged boys are shown in mangas and in animes...did you fucking get the joke, godamnit.  
>"Saito, I have a favor to ask of you." Dennis could hear the Princess say. He watched Agnes peer from the opened door.<br>"If you insist..." replied Saito getting ready to kiss the Queen's lips. Agnes was enraged. She quickly rose from her hidden position, rushed to the Queen, and punched Saito right in the fucking mouth. He went down like a pussy. PUSSY!  
>"You insolent fool! How dare you touch the hands of the Queen!" exclaimed Agnes retrieving her flintlock pistol from her side and pointing it at the fallen Saito. "I'll shoot you right this moment."<br>"Nu-uh." said Dennis finally walking over to them and pointing his Colt right at Agnes's face. "I know what you're thinking 'Who the hell is this kid and why does he have this strange object pointed at my forehead?'. Well here's your answer. I'm not from around her and yes, this is a gun and godamnit it could blow your head right off. It's ten times faster than your piece of crap, artwork project excuse for a gun and with the single tap of my finger, I can make sure you don't see the sun rise tomorrow or ever again for that matter. My gun could be fully loaded with six rounds, yes, six rounds, I know how surprising that sounds, OR it could be empty right now. Now, You've got to ask yourself one question: Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?"  
>Agnes eyed Dennis shaking the hand her gun was in and breathed slowly wondering herself if it was all just a bluff or the real deal. Either way, she was shitting her pants. Something she doesn't do on a day-to-day basis.<br>"Agnes, please stand back." said the Queen softly. "I want to talk with Saito alone."  
>"But!" exclaimed Agnes seeming extremely worried for the Queen's sake.<br>"It is fine." calmly said the Q smiling softly again seeming to be self-assured.  
>"It's fine!" exclaimed Saito smiling standing exactly behind the Q.<br>"You keep quiet!" shouted Agnes shoving Dennis's face into the ground with the help of her foot. Dennis laughed hard seeing how stupid Saito was and knowing that he truly deserved that beating that time.  
>The kid didn't know when to call it quits.<br>Dennis and Agnes walked out of the room in unison. Agnes closed the door so the other two could have their private chat. Dennis laid against the wall adjacent to the door while Agnes did the same on the opposite side of it.  
>"Hey." said Agnes after a couple minutes of cold silence.<br>Dennis shifted his head to look towards her.  
>"I need to know." she said a bit calmer this time, but Dennis could still tell that she had a nervous face on.<br>Dennis grinned and quickly pulled out his Colt and pointed it at her temple. He cocked the gun. She showed a face of terror realizing that he was going to fire the gun into her face. Her life flashes before her eyes. The days she spent with her family in her cozy, little home. The burning of her home town of D'Angleterre by the wicked fire mages. Having to struggle without her family and being the sole survivor of the tragic event that shattered her childhood. Everything she had become or would ever be in the future would now be ended by the single fire of Dennis's gun.  
>Dennis pulled the trigger.<br>No bullet.  
>Agnes hit the back of the wall, sweating like a beast. Her breath had become more rapid and intense. She closed her eyes and placed her hands against the cold wall. Then she opened them and looked right at Dennis.<br>"You pathetic, insolent mongrel! We're you trying to kill me!" she exclaimed punching Dennis right in the face.  
>"Who dares, wins." grinned Dennis taking the punch like a regular teen; nothing new.<br>Then Dennis heard someone come through the hallway. It was Louise followed by two other guards with huge milkshakes...that bring all the boys to the yard...fuck you.  
>"Hello there, miss." grinned Dennis waving at her, but she had hid her face. The Queen called for Agnes to let Louise in and she did as commanded. What then proceeded were loud sobs coming Louise telling Saito she was stupid. Dennis smiled listening to Louise crying. For once, the bitch was actually showing some emotion towards her possible boyfriend. Incredible.<br>"Dennis." said a calm voice. Both of them turned around.  
>It was the Queen. Henrietta, as they called her. She motioned for Dennis to follow her as Saito walked out. Dennis walked in to the room, listening to the sounds of Agnes beating Saito to a pulp. The Queen smiled as Dennis walked and watched as the door closed. Dennis didn't smile back, but instead expressed nothing. She blushed for some odd reason and looked down at her feet then back up.<br>"From the information gathered by our intelligence, and from what Principal Ottoman said, it was you, Saito, and Louise who defeated the Albion Force...We are certain that it was done by the void mage and her familiar, Gandalfr. That could be possible Louise and Saito. I've asked the two if they would be willing to lend us their powers. With the country at war and the military saying that we should take the opportunity to march into Albion, I feel as though there's nothing I can do to able to avoid this war...but I know it's possible."  
>Dennis laid back against the wall and watched as the Queen moved forward taking his hand and holding it against her chest. Her faced showed that she was completely serious about the whole situation, but Dennis was able to see past the her face to see how truly worried she was. Her hands were shaking and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.<br>"Please, alongside Louise and Saito, help me with your power." she whispered looking Dennis right in the eye. As much as Dennis wanted to show remorse for this girl he barely knew, he knew exactly what was going to happen. This small country would be going to war against the floating country. What he didn't understand was why this girl wanted him to help her.  
>"I'm just one guy. What can I do for your country." said Dennis looking her dead in the eye wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.<br>"But that's where you're wrong! You're more than that! I've seen what you're capable of! You're magic is beyond anything I've ever seen! More than that of Louise and Saito's combined!" she whispered moving closer so that the ends of her dress waved against Dennis's jeans. Her feet in between his. "Please...I am asking you personally. Please become one of my few allies. There are only a handful of people I can trust know. Only a handful that understand me..."  
>Dennis peered into her pupils. He could feel the fear inside her. He didn't how to react. Then he looked into his brain and wondered how the Jay and Silent Bob would handle this. They'd probably save the day then bang the queen.<br>Dennis raised the Queen's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly peering into her blue eyes.  
>"It will be done."<br>He would regret this.

* * *

><p><strong>The Night Will Always Win - Elbow<strong>

Saito slept on the hay that night while Louise and Alex laid in bed. Dennis took his jacket off and put it on one of the chairs near the table. He walked over to the open window and placed his hands on the window still. The moons were out shining bright on the land. He could actually see even in the dark. The stars were shining very bright that night. He checked his pockets for his cigarettes. He turned around walking to the door and made his way down out of the building and out to the front. He laid against the wall and pulled out his lighter. He the fumes enter his lunges and soothe him. He let them wash his worries and problems away for a good thirty seconds. He closed his eyes inhaling the nicotine into his nostrils. He sighed and opened his eyes looking up at the moon again. He glanced to his right.  
>"Go away." he said coldly to the figure looking at him to his right. It was Louise in her nightgown, yet again.<br>"Dennis...what did Her Highness tell you." she asked seeming extremely worried. She held her hands together and looked into his face.  
>"None of your concern." he replied taking another puff of his cigarette, refusing to look at her.<br>"Tell me!" she exclaimed softly as to not get the attention of the kids sleeping inside.  
>"She told me to help you guys out with your war! She said she wants me to use my powers or whatever the hell is inside me to stop that other country from attacking yours! You happy with my answer!" he shouted into her face. She was stunned for second being unable to move. She was shaking. On the verge of tears. "Now, fuck off." he mumbled flicking away his cigarette into the grass.<br>His right cheek started to burn immensely. He swayed to the right and almost fell over. He could feel the imprints of a small hand burning into his cheek. She looked back to see Louise crying. She ran into his chest continuously beating into it with her small fists.  
>"You senseless monster!" she exclaimed not sounding quiet at all. "All you care about is yourself! You never showed any sort of sympathy towards any of us since you got here! Even, Saito tried to be nice to you, but all you would do is complain about everything! We know you don't want to be here, but it doesn't give you the right to treat us all like animals!" she cried.<br>"Louise..." Dennis whispered kneeling down to her height. He slowly wiped her tears away with his sweaty shirt. "I don't belong here...Saito doesn't either. You have to realize that. I need to get back home. The both of us do. We don't belong here. Now I'm not saying we're leaving tomorrow or if we can get back home by any chance, but you need to know that we need to go back...we have family back home. We have friends and people we need to take care of. You don't realize how hard it's been for the both of us...we don't know anything about this world. We're just foreigners...Louise, I know how much you care for Saito...but if you truly love something, you have to let it go..."  
>"Stay..."<br>"What for..."  
>"To save us all..." Louise mumbled into his ears giving him a quick peck on the check before laying her on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She wrapped her small arms around his torso. Dennis smiled softly and carried Louise in his arms. He walked up the steps to the tower where Alex and Saito were currently sleeping in along with the other resting souls getting ready for the next day. Dennis stopped at the last step and looked at Louise who seemed to be finally resting. He pushed the strands of her pink hair out of the way of her face. He rubbed her back slowly.<br>"Will things ever be the same..." she whispered once more into Dennis's ears.  
>An explosion echoed in the forest sounding for miles. The explosion glowed the dark blue night into a, warm blood orange. It skyrocketed into the air leaving debris all around the forest and letting the hundreds of people around it that it was there, making a stance against silence by booming it's voice. The walls of the academy were shaken by the explosion. Even the ground that Dennis stood on stirred waking up the resting souls around.<br>Louise looked up in horror, opening her eyes to see the mighty explosion. Her eyes opened wide as the orange colours rised into the air like fireworks. She gasped quietly though it was her attention to scream in horror. She was so horrified that her face was not able to show how scared she was. She glanced at Dennis who had dropped his head. He slowly looked up straight not observing the gigantic explosion behind them. He opened his mouth slowly.  
>"No."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fields of York, Tristain, three months before Dennis's arrival. <strong>

Maximilien de Robespierre looked out onto the fields beyond him. A green color filled the fields covered by a wide spread of yellow crops growing underneath the beaming sun. The sky was a transparent blue and was probably one of the best days Maximilien had seen in quite a while. He sat in a comfortable chair outside on the pearly white stone porch wearing a a blue buttoned down shirt neatly tucked into his grey slacks with light black stripes running down them. He held a glass of champagne in his hands and let it swirl around in a circle. He observed the liquid for a brief moment before chugging it down in one gulp. He let out a big sigh and put the bottle down on the glass table besides him. He stretched his back out, cracking his fingers before getting up. Putting his hands on his waist, he gave one last moment to view the crops the house he found himself a guest at had owned. He slowly proceeded to walk back inside through the porch doors.  
>Walking inside, he found himself in a living room. The room was flourished with eccentric furniture that gave it a warm welcome. The marble-stone floor he laid his shiny black shoes on gave Max an exact copy of himself to admire when he peered down at it. He turned his head towards the fire and smiled to himself as he felt the warmth grow upon him. He then proceeded upstairs.<br>Max opened the door in front of him and silently closed it. Turning around, he found a man tied to a chair, beaten and bruised as well as tainted in blood. His clothes ripped, his hair a mess, and his face barely recognizable. Behind the bruised man were two regular sized men with robes across their faces and bags around their backs. They carried muskets.  
>Max smiled.<br>"I spent a good time outside admiring your fields, Mr. Motier. They're very nice. I have to admit that I'm very surprised that you could keep them this beautiful in these times of trouble." Maximilien said taking an extra seat from one corner of the room and sat down directly in front of Mr. Motier.  
>Mr. Motier stayed silent, only looking into Max's dark green eyes. Max ruffled his coffee brown mess of hair a bit and looked at Mr Motier.<br>"I also have to admire you're clothing. You've got a good taste." Max smiled looking around his waist at the slacks he wore. "Some good wine you have as well."  
>Mr. Motier spat into Max's face. Max closed his eyes reacting. He could feel the sticky liquid flow down from his eyes and past his nice to his chin. Max pulled out a napkin from his shirt's pocket and quickly wiped the guck off his face. He stood up and threw the napkin down onto the floor.<br>"Fun and games are over, Charles." said Max standing in front of Mr. Motier. One of the men with rifles handed him his old fashioned pistol. Max took the pistol and pointed it directly at Mr. Motier's face. He then slowly lowered it directly to his shin.  
>He shot the gun.<br>Sparks flew into the air as Mr. Motier's left shin became a battleground for pain and shouts. Mr. Motier yelped in pain before becoming unable to due to the amount of shock he was in. Blood slowly trickled from the area where the bullet laid in. Motier began to cry still in plenty of shock. Max stood up with a smile on his face, eyes closed. He sighed.  
>"Fuck you, you ignorant bastard! You and your rebels can rot for all I care!" screamed Motier with tears flowing down his face. His whole body jolted from the sufficient amount of pain he was in.<br>"You mistaken me, Mr. Motier. You think I like doing this? Do you honestly believe that I find pleasure in doing this? Well in all honesty, I do, but only because it's right. An eye for an eye, isn't that right?" responded Max moving over to a mirror placed upon the wall. Max observed his clean shave, placing his hand upon his chin feeling the smoothness of his chin run across the tips of his fingers.  
>Motier remained silent as he tried to keep himself from crying again.<br>"I used to be like you, Charles; doing my part for the kingdom, worrying about the next day and what it would hold, making sure everything in my house was well organized and kept well...worrying about my family. THEN INSULT BASTARDS LIKE YOU DESTROYED WHAT LITTLE PEOPLE LIKE US HAD! My town, my people, my home...my family...you may think I am crazy. You may think that we are ALL crazy. Believe what you want, friend, but remember this. All good things must come to end." Max moved slowly over to Motier's seat pulling out his fashioned gun and observing it for a moment. He then pointed at Motier's temple.  
>"And your time has most certainly come."<p>

* * *

><p>Max and both his men followed through the entry doors onto a huge porch that over looked the the front ground of what was once Motier's home. Max closed his eyes and breathed in. He opened his eyes to the sight of hundreds of men armed to the teeth with guns scattered across the grounds.<br>"Friends! Today, the beast will corrupt our humble town no more!" he shouted from the placed he stood. The crowd shouted rejoice. "Today, we take back our homes, our families, and our rights as citizens of Tristain! No longer will we endure the harsh and fascist royal family that cruelly ignores us citizens in our time of need. No longer will we sit with nothing while those with power sit in plenty! We shall create our own way of life ruled but no one but ourselves! It is people like Charles Motier who sadly believed in the fascist ways of our Queen and King. But this shall cease from this point on. We shall make our own destiny's for it is WE who rule our lives! These are OUR lives, OUR bodies, OUR homes! For Clef de Sol!"  
>"CLEF DE SOL! CLEF DE SOL! CLEF DE SOL!" exclaimed the hundreds down below. A man behind Max slowly walked over to him. He wore a black dinner jacket with a tattered scarf over his mouth and nose. His pants as black as his jacket and his shoes are black as his pants.<br>"You've made it, my friend." smiled Max looking over his left shoulder.  
>"I wouldn't miss this for the world." laughed the man patting Max's back. "I'm sorry I can't join you, man. This would be one hell of a trip to take, but I've got a girl back home to take care of."<br>"I'm sure she does, but I don't believe that a man of your standards could do her much," replied Max looking out over the crowd of men and women cheering them both on. "Look at the mess you've made."  
>"I may have started it, but you definitely let the mess spread, Max."<br>"I did, didn't I?" grinned Max hugging the man tightly. "Don't let your guard down, my friend. Soon, the reclamation will begin and all will change in Tristain."  
>"Don't come around my place and shoot your gun off."<p>

* * *

><p>"As I was before, I saw the millions of my people parish before the hands of the countries that had befriended us so long ago. We entrusted them with our hopes and dreams of our people, our children, our lives. As I watched as my beloved had fallen to the hands of the dot, the line, the triangle, the square, and the pentagram, I made my vows that one day our time would come. I watched, I learned, I listened. I saw what became of your world, my world. Years over years has passed on. I waited patiently for the time to rise and now it seems that the time is right. Tonight you will sleep with no fright, forgetting the wrongs of your ancestors, but tomorrow, your world will be nothing more than ash and smoke. I have regained the strength I lost on that horrific day. Your kind took everything from me...but no more. You will pay for the sins of your forefathers. You will become nothing more than the ground I step on. Study your world carefully for the passing time. We are the Clef de Sol. <strong>I<strong> am the Clef de Sol. And we will reestablish the world, as it was before."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, critic, whatever you want. I'm so tired. <strong>


	15. The New Wave

**Sorry I haven't updated, folks. Been off in South America in a small town where there's no connection to the internet.**

**After watching the all incredibly amazing electronic duo, Daft Punk, lose "Best Song of the Summer" at the VMA's this year, I got really depressed. As some of you already may know, music is dying. The VMA's are the undeniable living proof that America is dead inside. So in honor of the incredible duo who started the first-wave acid house and techno, this entire playlist will consist of music made by Daft Punk.  
>So please accept my half-assed apology and enjoy. - CORDOVA<strong>

**5555 Playlist:  
><strong>

**Derezzed - Tron: Legacy, 2010  
><strong>

**Superheros - Discovery, 2001  
><strong>

**Verdis Quo - Discovery, 2001**

**Contact - Random Access Memories, 2013**

**Something About Us - Discovery, 2001**

**Fresh - Homework, 1997**

* * *

><p><strong>Derezzed - Tron: Legacy, 2010<strong>

"Oh shit, oh shit." Dennis mumbled to himself rushing off through the dark forest towards the burning flames not far from his eyes. He expected to be thrown off his run from some thick vine by now, but it didn't happen. He wish it did though. He was scared, obviously. Yes, he had dealt with other attacks while surviving on this crazy fucking planet, but an attack at night in the middle of the forest? This wasn't some organized scheme by some magician; this had to be different. He had left Louise standing back near the dormitory rushing for the gates to the academy. He hadn't really thought of what to do by then. He just knew that he had to get to whatever was happening first. His Gretsch was still up in Louise's room and all he had on him was his Colt.  
>He could finally the smell the smoke of the fire. He hid behind a large tree and peaked over to see something out of the ordinary. Three men were surrounding a demolished carriage. Horse and human remains splattered the ground like a baby splashing paint on canvas. The three men seemed afraid.<br>"Shit!" shouted one of the men with a blue scarf around his face holding something in his hands. It was too dark for Dennis to see, but the flames brighten the figure of the man to show he was holding some sort of weapon. Dennis slowly crouch down beneath some bushes and pulled out his Colt.  
>"You alright, Francis?" shouted one of the men getting up from the grounding coughing hard. He wore a green thick scarf around his face and wore a black hooded cloak. The others seemed to follow his clothing taste, wearing different styled cloaks with scarfs hiding their faces.<br>"Oh no, oh no." mumbled the other man with a red scarf frantically walking around the front of the demolished carriage. "We're going to die, we're going to die. Everyone must have heard that. It must have gone for miles!" "Shut it!" shouted the blue scarfed man slapping the red scarfed one.  
>"We have to get out of here now! They'll be-"<br>"Halt!" shouted a familiar voice appearing in front of the three men from the trees. It was Louise, still dressed in her nightgown.  
>"What the-who the fuck are you?!" shouted the blue scarfed man getting his weapon ready.<br>"Louise, you fucking idiot." Dennis mumbled to himself under his breath. He was going to have to think quick or else Louise was not going to make it. He counted the three men. The two in blue and red scarfs were in front of Louise and the third man...wait, wher-  
>"Pathetic." said a voice in a calm tone. Dennis looked up. Too late. A boot smashed his face down into the ground. He blacked out. He could feel his body being dragged closer to the fire. His body was dropped. "Found...trees..he..." Dennis could make out from one of the men. He slowly tried to get up, but he was so out of it that he couldn't, He gripped his pistol tightly. He turned his head to see Louise seeing Dennis. She was horrified. Dennis closed his eyes tightly and made up his mind.<br>Time slowed for Dennis. Dennis quickly turned his body and shot the man in the green scarf in the neck. Blood splashed from both the entrance and exit wounds made by the bullet. The man's eyes widen as he tried to cover his neck with his hands, but within two seconds he dropped to the ground. Dark coated, thick blood slowly oozed from his throat. Dennis could see the red scarfed man turning around to see his dead companion. Dennis quickly jumped to his feet and watch the red scarfed man charging towards him. The man try to hit him with his gun. Dennis quickly ducked for covered and punched him in the gut. The man clenched his stomach backing off. The green scarfed man rushed at Dennis aiming his gun and shot, missing Dennis's shoulder by an inch. Dennis reacted by headbutting the man and kicking the gun out of his hands and quickly kicked the mans stomach in. As the man tried to catch his breath, Dennis kicked his head and watch him fall. Pain erected from Dennis's lower back and fell down face wards to see the red scarfed hooligan armed with a steel sword. The man raised it up in the air facing Dennis, screaming out of his mind. Dennis quickly rolled out of the path of the sword hearing it stab the dirt ground he laid upon. He then got up pulling his Colt out and shooting the same man in the head before he could act. Blood gushes from both sides of his head.  
>Then Dennis hit the ground. Someone struck in the back of the head. He turned his face to see the green scarfed man holding Dennis's Colt at him. Time slowed itself down even farther than it had before. He couldn't think. Guess thats how he would end it, not being able to think of a single thing he'd miss. Shame.<br>"Fireball!" shouted the familiar voice blasting smoke and an explosion around the whole area. The man was knocked back and hit a tree. Dennis looked quickly for his Colt. He could see the man trying to get back up.  
>"No wait-" he shouted in a scared tone before being shot in the face by Dennis. His emotions vanished from his face and were replaced by a face of dull desperation. A void filled his body. Dennis dropped the gun and began to breath slowly. He quickly closed his eyes and sighed in relief, falling to the ground once more.<br>"Dennis!" shouted Louise in worry running over to the boy. She knelt down and helped him sit up slowly. "Are you alright!?"  
>"Yeah, thank you...I owe you...big time." he said softly looking down at his hands. He had red on him.<p>

* * *

><p>Dennis woke up to find himself on Louise's bed. He stretched himself, but stopped after feeling some pain from head. He shut his eyes tightly and rubbed the area of his head that caused him pain. He sat up and realize he was only in his boxers. "What the hell happened?" he thought to himself. It was so unexpected to him. He was baffled by it entirely. A group of men carrying something explosive near the academy? Dennis opened his eyes. He realized. It was a planned terrorist attack. The door opened. Alex came in and slowly closed the door. She wore Dennis's yellow shirt and a black skirt borrowed from Louise.<br>"Sometimes I think you're only here to sexual appease the crowd of boys reading this stupid fanfiction." said Dennis softly watching her walk over to him and sit next to him on the bed.  
>"What?" she said confused as ever looking back at him.<br>"Nevermind." he said breaking the fourth wall. He closed his eyes and laid his head down, fumbling with his fingers.  
>"The guards of academy checked out the explosion and reported it to the Queen's office, but the office is going to delay an inspections." Alex said softly laying her head on Dennis's shoulder, wrapping hers arms around it.<br>"What, why?" said Dennis seeming confused looking down at Alex growing a bit angry.  
>"The Queens been kidnapped."<p>

* * *

><p>Dennis walked over to his motorcycle laying next to the gates of the academy. He wore a bandage around his head. His clothes were a mess so he wore Ray's Vietnam attire, his Grestch on his back and his rifle as well. Ray's old Vietnam green jacket looked good on him followed by green dirty pants and army boats past their expiration date. Alex followed close behind wearing one of Louise's school skirts.<br>"Hey, wait! Don't you think it's a bad idea to go back into trouble when you're still recovering?!" exclaimed Alex seeming worried. Her Rickenbacker was on her back as well.  
>"I made a promise to that bitch (Queen Henrietta) that'd I'd help her out with her whole dilemma. I guess this counts as one of those dilemmas." Dennis jumped on his motorbike and put on Ray's Vietnam helmet. Dennis had modified the helmet to now not only hold his cigarettes on held by a black strap, but had also crafted a large black visor to cover his most of his his face. He liked it when people couldn't see his face.<br>"Dennis, I never liked the Queen or any of their fancy ideals. You know that." she said kissing his cheek forcing him to look at her in the eyes. "But if she ends up being the end of you, I will burn down the entire palace...now go make this quick." Dennis nodded and took off.

**Superheros - Discovery, 2001  
><strong>

"This is Gallagher to shithead. Shithead, you copy?" said Dennis into the large walkie talkie he carried on him. After the battle with the big stone monsters, Dennis had given his motorbike a tune up and turned out it somehow still worked properly.  
>"Dennis? How the hell did you tune to this frequency?" said a familiar voice on the other end.<br>"Saito, shut up and tell me whats going on." replied Dennis going a bit faster throw the thick forest.  
>"The Queen has been kidnapped. She told me about some sort of spy in the palace."<br>"Alright. So we're dealing with a spy."  
>"The Ring of Anderville was recently stolen-"<br>"Blah blah blah. You need to tell me about things that I give a shit about."  
>"Just follow our plane, alright!" commanded Saito. Suddenly they screamed for a millisecond. Dennis looked up to see their plane having some turbulence problem and laughed to himself.<br>"What a bunch of fucking morans." he grinned at himself kept rolling down the dirt road path.  
>The trail was bumpy and definitely not sturdy. Dennis's ass soon began to hurt from the damage the bike might have been taking. Which made Dennis asking himself something; how was it that Ray even got here in the first place? Saito had told Dennis that he was summoned by Louise, but how was it that Ray got here? He couldn't have just been summoned like Saito because he didn't have any ruins on him.<br>Neither did Dennis.  
>Suddenly Dennis saw something appearing on the horizon. A male in a blue coated jacket riding a white horse, but he was holding something. Dennis could see that the thing he was holding was covered in purple.<br>Henrietta.  
>Dennis quickly revved his bike and made a B-ling for the horse. The man in blue turned around and looked Dennis right in the eyes, grinning.<br>Wales?  
>Wales pulled his wand out. Dennis could see it charging up.<br>"Motherfucker!" shouted Dennis scared as hell as the wind from Wales's wand aimed straight towards Dennis. Dennis quickly turn his bike off course trying to avoid the wind. He could hear an explosion from behind him. He could feel the dirt that was raised into the sky fall on his helmet then quickly sped his bike up and suddenly found himself adjacent to the white horse carrying the Queen and Wales.  
>"Dude, I thought you were dead." said Dennis raising his voice so he wouldn't be muted by the roar of the bike's engine.<br>"Never! What you saw was a decoy! For I would never allow myself to be killed and separated from my love!" replied Wales in a loud and booming voice showing pride and honor. He sounded a bit like a dick, but Dennis would let that slide. However, taking the Queen was a different thing.  
>Dennis casually pulled his Colt out from his side and pointed it at Wales.<br>"Listen, man. I know you two love each other and all, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask to pull your horse to the side of the path and give back the Queen." said Dennis rubbing his nose at the same time. He can ride his bike with no handlebars! What a bad ass!. Not really.  
>"Dennis, no!" said Henrietta extending her arms out to try and save her beloved cousin. "Please!" she pleaded.<br>Wales laughed at Dennis's demand attempting to alter Dennis's attitude towards himself, but all he saw was Dennis's face that displayed the attitude of a bored and lonely New Jersey cashier of a Quick Stop on the side of the highway.  
>"I have to applaud you, boy. You're lack of fear inspires me, but I'm afraid this will have to be the end of our conversation." Wales said showing a rather large grin. Suddenly he pulled back on the reins of his horse, immediately stopping it in it's tracks. Dennis was so invested in their conversation that he forgot to apply the brakes.<br>Too late.  
>Dennis looked back to see a roar of gushing wind heading straight towards him. He quickly closed his eyes and felt an impact that ejected him from his bike and before he knew it, he was flying in the air alongside his bike. He opened his eyes to see Wales and the Queen below him riding off on the path. Then he looked down. Not the best thing to have done. He quickly began free falling to the ground, flailing his arms around as though to grab onto something, but of course there was nothing. Nothing, but his bike. He quickly grabbed onto the handles of the bike and tried to sit himself down on the bike. He finally made it and cheered a for second, but realized that once he'd land, the impact would effect his-<br>Dennis soon found himself on the ground along with his bike. Writhing in pain, he clenched onto his balls only crying slightly. He closed his eyes and could hear the sounds of a ton of horses passing him in a rush. His best guess is that they were the female guards of the Queen and expected that they would face the same outcome Dennis had just experienced.  
>Only difference is that they wouldn't be in the same kind of pain he currently found himself in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Verdis Quo - Discovery, 2001<strong>

Louise quickly got out of the Zero fighter that just recently landed in the lake, walking on its right wing with a worried and confused look on her face. She could see the Princess holding onto the hand of the presumably dead Wales.  
>"Are you alright, Princess!" she asked in a worried tone. Wales quickly started walking away from the concerned Louise, trying to find an escape. Suddenly, gush of wind blew in the direction of the two. Wales looked up to see a blue dragon dropping off Kirche and Tabitha. He turned again to hear the roar of a motor vrooming down the dirt path. It was Dennis, still alive on his still functioning bike with a couple of bruises on his face.<br>"You, my friend! Are a dick!" exclaimed Dennis still rubbing his crotch as he got off the bike and grabbed his Grestch. Wales expressed a motion of annoyance and anger at all of them.  
>"We mustn't let them pass." said Tabitha in her usual calm tone holding her staff.<br>"Sorry about that!" said Kirche, perky as usual. Her tone changed when she saw exactly who was standing in front of her. "Don't tell it's Henrietta, Her Majesty?!"  
>"Return Her Majesty to us!" demanded Saito showing his badasss self to Wales. He quickly got off the wing of the plane with Louise standing in front of Wales and Henrietta's way.<br>"Stop blabbering such rubbish!" exclaimed Wales adjusting his grip on Henrietta. "Henrietta desires to be with me!"  
>"What did you say?" asked Saito still confused as to what the hell was going on. As was Dennis and the rest of the crew.<br>"Her majesty!" shouted Louise trying to get Henrietta's attention.  
>"Wales, don't tell me you used the Ring of Anderville to revive yourself!" asked Saito clenching his fists.<br>"Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said Dennis in a semi-flamboyant way.  
>Suddenly, it began to thunder in the blue sky. Dark clouds made their way towards the kids.<br>"The Ring of Anderville, eh? I've heard of it before The myths say that it gives the dead another life, right? If that's true, then it might become a dreadful problem." laughed Wales in the scariest fucking possible way to creep out everyone.  
>"Why does everything in this godamn world have to be so complicated? Why! Why can't there just be one day of peace and quiet? Is that too hard? But nooooo! Instead, we follow this dead guy around and then suddenly it just starts raining out the blue when this fucker laughs like the Joker and I'm assuming now we're gonna have to fight him!" complained Dennis with all eyes on him for a bit. He aim his Grestch at the couple.<br>"Princess...Her Majesty!" pleaded Louise next to Saito. "Please come over to us! He's not the Wales that we know!"  
>"Louise! Stop talking about such strange things!" demanded Henrietta. Dennis could even tell that she herself was just as worried as the rest of them were. Her face gave the expression that she was ignoring the truth even though she knew it. "You knew him too, the Wales before his death! This is the real Wales!"<br>At that exact moment, Wales gave an evil grin to every single person. Rain slowly fell from the dark clouds above.  
>Dennis gripped the neck of his guitar. His face turned serious. This wasn't going to end well.<br>"Now, how about getting out of the way?" asked Wales. Well, it seemed more like a demand than anything else, really. His evil sneer turned off every one of the kids. Except for Kirche, of course.  
>"Princess, please!" pleaded Louise once more.<br>"I don't really understand what's happening, but..." said Kirche softly looking in the direction of the couple standing in the middle. Tabitha drew her staff.  
>"Talking is pointless." she calmy said. Kirche looked over at her in confusion. Then she quickly muttered something pointing her staff at Wales. Spikes shaped from the rain suddenly sped directly at Wales, hitting him directly. Dennis watched as the spikes tore right through his body and land on the trees behind him. Queen Henrietta looked onwards in disbelief. The holes could clearly be seen on Wales. He looked up with a grin that displayed his sinister and evil intentions.<br>"It's useless. Your attack is totally incapable of wounding me." He boasted looking Tabitha directly in the eyes.  
>"Wales..." whispered Henrietta still in shock and confusion as to what just happened.<br>Suddenly a shot rang out from Dennis's position. Everyone looked to see Dennis standing still with his Colt out. It was smoking. Wales began to groan slightly. Everyone could see in extra hole, in his chest near his heart.  
>"Fuck, guns can't kill you either, huh. That sucks." Dennis said looking at the hole then his Colt, putting it away. Wales laughed again at him again. "Is there anyway we could have a rain date for this?" Dennis asked.<br>"Then how about this!" exclaimed Kirche drawing her wand out. A roar of fire flew up from the wand into the dreary sky. Tabitha then positioned herself again for another attack. Kirche's roar of fire and Tabitha's gush of wind combined heading straight towards Henrietta. Wales quickly stood in the way still maintaining his evil grin, putting his hands out and setting up a blue shield. The attack died at the front of Wale's sword. He quickly drew out his wand and pointed it at the two girls.  
>"Didn't I tell you it was pointless!" he shouted blasting his magic at the girls. They quickly fell back, dropping their weapons as well.<br>"Kirche! Tabitha!" shouted a worried Louise about to run towards the two, but was hesitant after realizing what had happened to the two might happen if she had run after them. She aimed for eyes at Henrietta. "Princess! You saw it yourself, didn't you!? He isn't the Wales whom you once knew!"  
>Henrietta looked frightened. She held her staff tightly looking down and closing her eyes. Processing everything that had happened and trying to fight the pieces together. Who was right and was wrong? She just couldn't tell. All she knew was that her love for Wales was worth more than anything to her and she was not going to allow it to be ruined.<br>"No! No! This can't be possible!" she exclaimed out to Louise trying to gain her her trust. "He told me he would love me, Henrietta, for eternity!"  
>"Don't be fooled!"<br>"Louise, have you ever truly loved a person?"  
>"Eh?"<br>"True love is about giving up everything just to be with him." said Henrietta quietly looking down being held by Wales. Dennis slowly sat down in criss-cross apple sauce style with his back on the bike, listening to Henrietta. He was very keen on hearing what she had to say. "So please stop obstructing us, Louise!"  
>"No, Her Majesty! Please come to your senses!"<br>The Queen squinted her eyes like Clint Eastwood looking down at the ground before her. Her hair was soaked from the raining pouring down on her. Wales was the only thing she really had left in her life other than Louise. She didn't want to be in this situation. She didn't want to lose another person again. She wouldn't let it happen.  
>"This is a Queen's order, Louise Françoise." she said in a cold tone looking directly into Louise's pink eyes. "This is my last order for you. Please, get out of my way."<br>Louise's feet trembled. She never before thought she would fight Her Majesty, no, her best friend in a battle like this. She just didn't know what to do. She wanted the Princess to be happy before anything else. Mayb-  
>"It's like talking in your dreams after you've fallen asleep, it doesn't matter what you now." said Saito arming himself.<br>"Guess that's my cue to get up." said Dennis stretching his back and moving over, standing next to Saito with a grin on his face.  
>"Saito, please get out of my way! I've already made up my mind!" exclaimed Henrietta laying her hands on Wales's chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm going to follow Wales, wherever he goes!"<br>"Princess! If you still insist on going..." said Saito stepping closer. He then quickly drew his sword, Derfinlgerfingerfoamsmittywerbenyagermanjensen. "I'll stop you!"  
>Suddenly, the ruins on Saito's hand start to glow blue. Dennis's Gretsch began to glow blue as well. He grinned and stood next to Saito aiming his Gretsch at Wales.<br>"Yeah, motherfucker!" shouted Dennis like a fatboy getting candy.  
>Wales quickly drew his wand and aimed at the two, blasting his wind magic at them. Dennis and Saito quickly seperated. Saito and Dennis waited for the right time blocked Wales's attacks. They then attacked fast and rush towards him.<br>"Dont come near him!" shouted Henrietta raising her staff up. Suddenly, a wall of icy speaers stopped the two dead in their tracks. Saito avoid almost being stabbed in the neck and moved back.  
>"Saito!" shouted Louise in worry.<br>"No, it's okay! You don't have to worry about me too! I'll be fine!" yelled Dennis sarcastically at Louise.  
>"I will never let you lay a finger on Wales!" quietly said the Princess holding her staff up though she was still shaking. "Please, stop obstructing me!"<br>Well, the three of them were in a tight situation. They wouldn't be able to hit Wales with Henrietta blocking their paths with her hocus pocus magic. God, Dennis was starting to fucking hate magic. Not his of course, his magic was edgy and cool. Razzle dazzle all up in this bio-tch.  
>Tabitha and Kirche slowly started to sit up, still in pain. They were as well in question as to how this would end. The three who were still standing seemed determined to bring back Henrietta from her dream world and destroy the Wales that stood in front of them. The question though was how? Henrietta and Wales we're fucking setup like a fortified castle and knocking on the door dressed as Mormons coming to spread the good word of Jesus Christ wasn't going to let the three of them in and fuck up shit.<br>"Louise! Please give it up!" pleaded Henrietta still shaking in her stance.

**Contact - Random Access Memories, 2013**

"Right! This is the way." softly said Wales placing his hands upon Henreitta's. He helped aim her staff demolishing her shakiness and establishing a strong stance. "This is where our ideas match!" A trail of wind came from the staff they both held aiming up towards the sky. Wales pulled his wand out into the air.  
>"Triangle of Wind and Water!" shouted Wales. At that moment, a tornado of wind rush towards Dennis and Saito. Saito acted quickly, blocking the wind. Dennis then helped him out by pushing his guitar up to the wind as well.<br>"As this rate, we'll be defeated!" shouted Saito as the wind blew his hair in all different directions.  
>"Nice kind of attitude to have, Mr. Hotshot!" shouted Dennis back getting worn out from blocking the tornado as well.<br>"Hey, you! How about taking a sneak peak in the secret manuel!" shouted Derflinger at Louise who stood there almost looking spaced out.  
>"I keep forgetting you can talk." said Dennis looking over at Derflinger like an idiot.<br>Louise quickly pulled out her little black book flipping through the pages.  
>"There's nothing written on it!" she proclaimed as her hair and black cape fluttered in the air from the wind. Her face then suddenly changed to show surprise.<br>"That's it! It's revealed now!" shouted Derflinger at the pink haired girl.  
>"Do something now, yo!" shouted Dennis as well at Louise looking like he was about to wrap off her godamn arms.<br>"...no one can stop us now." Dennis heard Wales say over the roar of the wind.  
>"<em>Blue sirsas am sudake...<em>" said Louise reading into the book focusing with all her might.  
>"Louise, you aren't done yet?!" shouted Saito looking back at her trying to hold up Wales's attack.<br>"And while you're back there I'd like to order a large helping of HELP US THE FUCK OUT with a side of HURRY THE FUCK UP!" shouted Dennis getting extremely pissed at this little bitch.  
>"Before the casting of the spell is complete protecting your master is your responsibility, Gandalfr!" exclaimed Derflinger to Saito.<br>"Does this mean I can stop helping you and take a break!" asked Dennis still trying to push the stupid tornado away.  
>"No! Now shut up!" demmanded Saito sick of hearing Dennis's voice.<br>"_Kyo fu ni do narshis..._" said Louise using dem hocus pocus whatchamacallit.  
>"That right! I'm Louise's familiar!" shouted Saito to himself trying to reassure himself that he could do this.<br>"That's fucking great man! But right now, I think you should focus on this fucking tornado, you dipshit!" shouted Dennis at Saito wanting to smack his head.  
>"<em>Haelus yara...<em>" Louise read aloud the spell.  
>"Also, Louise! If you could also get me a diet FUCKING DO SOMETHING ALREADY, YOU STUPID BITCH and a kids sized version of I WILL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT WITH AN ICE CREAM SCOOPER IF YOU DON'T COME OVER AND HELP ALREADY that would be really fucking great!" shouted Dennis with all his might.<br>"_Deteo is!_" shouted the pink haired little girl. At that exact moment, a blue light shined directly into the sky from the book she held. A blue strike of lighting then light up in the damp sky. Everyone look up and at Louise with a expression of disbelief and shock on their faces. Louise stood still and tall (tall for short people) consuming their fear and growing on it, becoming the strong girl she had always wanted to be.  
>The shock of lighting came down from the sky rapidly, aiming directly at Wales. The bolt rushed farther and farther from the sky. It pushed with all its might to hit its target. Wales watch from below as the bolt that would hit him came down and felt his knees tremble slightly. It suddenly happened. He felt the bolt of static hit him directly, shearing pain into every inch of his body. He screamed in indescribable agony wishing for it all to end as soon as possible. He couldn't believe it. Never had he felt such magic before. He knew right there and then it was void magic.<br>He had been bested by a little girl with a little black book.  
>The tornado quickly vanished. The sky had cleared up slightly becoming more of a bluish color instead of a dull and damp grey. The rain suddenly stopped and a thick fog laid itself before the the ground and lake.<br>Saito and Dennis breathed out in tiredness, still covered in rain. Dennis shook his head like a dog with a damp coat to let his hair dry.  
>Dennis looked on with the rest of the kids at the sight that laid before him; a worried and tired Henrietta sitting over a fallen Wales.<p>

**Something About Us - Discovery, 2001**

Henrietta was crying. Her sole mate was dying right before her eyes and no kind of magic would heal him. It was worse enough that she had to hear of his death the first time, but this time she would be here to see it happen again in front of her.  
>She picked up his upper body. Wales slowly opened his eyes and put his hand on her soft and delicate cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes.<br>"Wales..." she whispered still quivering.  
>"Stop crying..." softly said the dying Wales. "B-before I leave, I would like you to forgive me and make an oath, Henrietta..."<br>"An oath? What oath shall I make?" asked the worried Henrietta silently. She place her hand on his softly.  
>Wales took a long look at Henrietta. He was sad. Sad that he wouldn't be able to see Henrietta anymore. Wherever he was going, he'd have to accept not seeing Henrietta. It hurt him so much, but he realized that he couldn't leave here making Henrietta as sad as he was. He put a smile on his face and looked directly into his eyes. She had to live on.<br>"Forget about me." Wales softly said to her. She gasped quietly. "Make an oath to forget about me and fall in love with another guy. I wish to hear those words from your mouth, beside the lake of Lagdorian with the Water of Spirit as witness.  
>Dennis and the others looked on in silence. Dennis closed his eyes and lowered his head. He had seen sad moments before like this. He'd gone to funerals for friends and family, watched the once happy people he would see everyday crushed in a heartbeat and swallowed by depression. Drugs, heartbroken, alcohol, etc. He'd seen it. But this moment had more of a lighter tone than the others did.<br>"I can't make an oath like that!" exclaimed the saddened Henrietta on the verge of tears again.  
>"Please...please do it, Henrietta..." pleaded the dying Wales, holding onto her hand tightly.<br>"No! No way! Please stop! I won't make that oath!" she said shaking her head wishing for this to all be a dream.  
>"Henrietta...I'm running out of time..." whispered Wales growing weaker and weaker.<br>"In that case...make an oath! An oath that you'll love me! Love me for eternity! I'll make an oath not to the Wales of the past, but the Wales of the present!"  
>"I would if I could...but someone who is dead can't make on oath for eternity...Henrietta...forgive me, Henrietta...Three years ago I couldn't speak these words due to my inevitable fate..." Wales suddenly clenched his teeth and gripped his hand on Henrietta's. Blood slowly oozed from the wounds in his stomach.<br>"Wales!" exclaimed Henrietta scared and deeply saddened by the sight.  
>"I'm glad to have met you, Henrietta." whispered the weak Wales looking into her eyes. Tears poured from her cheeks, racing down to her chin before falling onto Wales's stomach where the tears mixed with blood as one. "I love you, forever..." His eyes closed. His body slumped into her hands.<br>"Wales...Wales!" exclaimed Henrietta. She didn't believe or at least she didn't want to. It had to be a dream. She had to wake up now. Somehow. There was no possible way that Wales could of died. She was just dreaming and she had to make herself wake up.  
>His hand fell from hers.<br>But she knew this wasn't a dream.  
>Dennis lite a cigarette, closing his eyes.<br>Henrietta began to bawl. Nobody could say anything. Saito let Louise lay her head on him, closing her eyes trying to get away from the sad sight. Kirche and Tabitha looked on only thinking of nothing but pure sadness for the ruined Henrietta. It would take a long time for her to get over him, if she ever did.  
>Dennis turned around and walked towards the lake, stopping at the shore. He let the toxins blow out from his mouth slowly looking up at the sky. The clouds began to clear up above and bits of sunlight began to shine upon the devastating sight.<br>A rainbow formed out from the mountains.

* * *

><p><strong>Fresh - Homework, 1997<strong>

Dennis found himself yet again sitting on the fields outside of the dormitory yet again. Night had finally come. He sat with Louise yet again outside, smoking his cigarette. She, still in her school uniform, kept looking out at the two moons that shined upon them.  
>"I don't believe what you said before." Louise finally said breaking the silence.<br>"What?" asked Dennis coughing into his hand slightly.  
>"What you said about your planet's people going to their moon. That would be impossible to do without some sort of magic!" Louise explained to Dennis.<br>Dennis laughed at Louise putting out his cigarette on the damp grass.  
>"If you went to our world, your eyes would explode through the back of your head." Dennis said grinning.<br>"Be quiet!" demanded Louise feeling embarrassed slightly.  
>"They were scared, the guys who went, but they were also brave. It happened a long time ago, before I was born, but I read about it a lot." Dennis laughed at himself. "I had always wanted to be an astronaut, thats what we called the guys who went. Well, that our a firefighter."<br>"What's a firefighter?" asked Louise looking up at Dennis a tad bit curious.  
>"A firefighter is a person who puts out fires." said Dennis looking at the night sky up above. "They're incredible people. If there was ever a house or store or anything on fire, they would rush to the scene, putting out the fire and rescue anybody there from the danger."<br>"It sounds very dangerous." she said looking at her knees.  
>"My dad was one." Dennis said lighting another cigarette.<br>"He must have been very brave."  
>"Yeah. He was." whispered Dennis standing up.<br>"Was?" asked Louise a bit curious. Then she realized it. She put her hands on her mouth to shut herself up.  
>"It's alright." Dennis smiled.<br>Louise looked up at Dennis a bit saddened. Tears were in her eyes.  
>"How do you keep on. Keep on going not feeling sadness." she whispered wiping the tears away from her.<br>Dennis look down on the ground then at the sky again.  
>"I dont know...I think I just got lucky."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, people. Been working for school. Peace. <strong>


	16. Awakened

**Hello, peps. Sorry about this delay of doing anything constructive. I've been clogged with so much work that I've been pooping out shit from my head and it just has been getting worse. Some other reasons for the delay is because of writers block and that mumbo jumbo. I've got so many cool ideas for the story that I wish I could just shove all in (thats what she said), but I just can't. Sorry if any of this feels like crap, but be rest assured that if this is garbage...that it probably won't get any better...cheers!**

**- Cordova**

**Infinite Playlist****:**

**How We Get Old - Jim Guthrie**

**Dirty Harry - Gorillaz**

**Intro - Moka Only**

* * *

><p><strong>How We Get Old - Jim Guthrie <strong>

Dennis roared his bike through the deep forest riding his bike. His helmet on him and his Colt strapped to his leg. Saito sat behind him holding onto the sides. He wouldn't hold onto Dennis's stomach because that is just gay. The roar felt good on Dennis. He needed the break after that crazy hectic shit that happened the other day. It wasn't fun for anybody. He sighed as they neared the old warehouse place that stored Saito's new Zero Fighter. They stopped right in front of the warehouse, getting off the bike. Saito yawned stretching his back. Derflinger attached to his back seem to be asleep. Wait, can swords sleep? I read in this book that birds sleep standing up and stuff because-nevermind.  
>"Why did you wake me up so early just to come here again?" whined Saito still stretching around. His eyes were a bit saggy seeing how he's been involved in almost everything so far that has happened.<br>"Because I hate you and I want you to suffer." replied Dennis softly looking around not really paying attention to Saito. He then walked over to the sliding doors of the warehouse opening them. He walked over to the locked door. He pointed his Gretsch and it opened immediately. Saito followed him in a bit amazed by all the dusty guns around the room.  
>"Wow! This is incredible!" he exclaimed showing a happy face. He looked like a 4 year old kid inside a toy shop.<br>"Hey, don't touch anything! There's still some stuff I need to check out here." said Dennis getting annoyed by Saito. He regretted bringing him on the journey, but was worried that he'd be attacked by another living zombie or some bullshit like that.  
>"How did all of this get here? It's from Earth!" he exclaimed looking at some rifles in the corner.<br>"I have a hunch, but it's nothing solid." said Dennis sitting down at the table looking at some papers on a rusty clipboard. "I feel like were missing something."  
>"Beats me." replied Saito still in amazement at everything he saw in the room. He looked over at the wooden closet and pull on the rusty handles. It didn't budge. "C'mon, open you stupid little-" shouted Saito in anger. Suddenly the whole closet snapped off the wall and landed on top of him.<br>"Holy shit! You okay, man?" yelled Dennis going over to Saito completely caught off guard. He looked up at the wall where the closet used to be.  
>But there wasn't a closet.<br>"Holy shit..." softly said Dennis observing the whole in the middle of the wall. On the other side was a large cave like trail. Dennis stepped over the closet (and Saito). As he landed onto the rocky trail, he could feel cold water enter his shoes. It was cold as hell in the cavern. He looked forward to see an exit at the other side of the trail. He quickly ran over to it and was suddenly blinded by the light.  
>"No fucking way." whispered Dennis a bit shaky.<br>Inside the huge cave was a wrecked aircraft plane. Moss and other plants had grown all over it. Crates upon crates were scattered everywhere in the cave.  
>"This is..." Saito said feeling crazed just as Dennis was.<br>"What in the world is that, partner?" asked Derflinger amazed as well. If he had fingers he'd be pointing over towards the plane.  
>"It looks like an army plane. It's kind of like the Zero Fighter..." Saito replied looking around stoked as Dennis was.<br>Dennis smelled something. It was something very very nice.  
>Dennis's face dropped and he quickly ran over to the gigantic plane with Saito following behind.<br>"Hey, wait up!" Saito exclaimed almost falling over a crate of guns.  
>Dennis rushed into the back entrance of the plane and stopped dead in his tracks. He fell to his knees slowly upon the sight of something so breath taking, he couldn't even put it into words. The lights brighting the room created a solace place of happiness. The air was a perfect temperature of warm with a small breeze to make you almost shiver in your shoes. Dennis could no longer feel his brain. It felt as though it had jumped out and lost itself in between reality and imagination. Nothing was real, yet everything was. The colors flashed in his head and allowed him to smile. His nose became full of a warm and intoxicating smell that could only come from one thing.<br>"What are you runnin-I...woah..." Saito said softly standing behind Dennis at the sight.  
>Dennis turned his head slowly to face Saito and smiled widely.<br>"Tonight, we're going to blaze." he said simply to Saito.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR HOURS LATER...<strong>

**Dirty Harry - Gorillaz**

Dennis got off his bike to see all the boys gathered outside on the Academy grounds with the girls. At first he was confused, but then remembered that all the boys in the academy enlisted to join the war against Albion. Dennis felt a little bit bad for these kids, but then he realized that these kids needed this. They were taught to believe that they were the highest of the high, that they could never be beaten. But when the slaves decide to overthrow their masters, what happens? Well, shit happens.  
>Dennis cracked his neck and put his helmet on the bike and walked over to the large wooden crate near the dorm castle thingy where he slept. He spent the morning organizing most of the necessary things he'd need in the coming days or weeks. Although he loved using his guitar to blow people out of the sky, he'd been realizing that he was getting slightly weaker using it against enemies. This is when Alex came in to tell him about her findings.<br>Unlike, the other five elements, Sonore was a type of magic that could only be used at certain time. It could not be activated unless the user sensed trouble. However, there was a way to train a user to be able to control the use Sonore and be able to use it whenever he or she pleased. However, using Sonore drained the energy from the user so overusing it could lead to weakening the user, possibly death. After Alex told this to Dennis, he decided to stock up on the ammunition he found in the crates left by Ray and with the discovery of the wrecked cargo plane, it was obvious that Dennis would be arming up to be as badass as Rambo and crazy like Dennis Rodman (google him). He filled the crate to the brim with all sorts of weaponry. Yeah, it was pretty kewl, bro.  
>"And a fine morning to you kids." said Dennis to Saito and Louis upon finding them in the midst of the crowd. Louise seemed annoyed by his presence and tried her best to ignore him while Saito just nodded.<br>"What in the world are you wearing?" inquired Louise, pointing at his clothing and armor.  
>Dennis looked down at his clothing. "<em>Who gives a shit about what I'm wearing? Jesus.<em>" he thought to himself. All he had on was Ray's worn out US Army Jacket with his yellow shirt underneath, Dennis's one and only pair of jeans, and his bare feet (given by mother nature for no fee). Also he was wearing a M16 rifle slung over his back with a strap, countless pouches for ammo and other necessities strapped on an old belt which made him seem like a lunatic to almost anybody who lived on this planet.  
>"The shit that'll keep me alive." Dennis grinned to Louise who looked as though she wanted to punch him in the face. However, that role had already been filled, by Saito.<br>"Do you expect a gun to win against magic in a battle?" laughed Louise growing a grin on her face.  
>"Louise, this will have to wait another time." said Dennis pointing up at the sky.<br>All three of them looked up to see a sight of pure beauty (I think). Slowly descending from the skies above, came a luscious white dragon. It's wings sent waves of tremendous air into the faces of all the kids, almost in a way signifying it's mightiness to them (and that of it's masters as well). And down he came, the boy in the white uniform with the blue cape behind him. He jumped from his dragon and slightly brushed his hair to the side and finally showed his face. Within seconds the panties of all the girls on the schools ground had become more damp and wet than that of the Pacific Ocean. How could one resist such a beauty? His blonde hair only complemented his white and silky skin and his uniform only gave him the utmost look of pure desire. What seemed more amazing was how he didn't get a single little piece of rubbish on him. Stains show up easier on white, you know.  
>Dennis let his hand hover over his Colt on his side. If there was one thing Dennis hated, it was new people. He always had this itch around people he didn't know, probably because he had trust issues. He blamed it on the fourth grade when his best friend at the time, Tommy had told their teacher, Mrs. Maclebee, that Dennis had pulled the fire alarm during lunch. Well, just save that for now. That's a story for different time.<br>The boy in the blue cape approached Louise, Saito and Dennis and laid his eyes on Louise, who seemed confused as to who he even was.  
>"I'm Julio Chesaré, a transfer student from Romalia." introduced the boy named Julio to Louise. This time, it seemed as though Louise was now a little flattered that he had picked her to introduced himself to. But then again, she was the only girl there who had PINK HAIR and which boy in his right mind wouldn't introduce himself to somebody like that, I mean, come on now.<br>Louise seemed to be to shy to speak out and say something. Julio let his eyes peak from its corners to see Dennis and his hand hovering over his Colt.  
>"You wouldn't even be fast enough to try to pull it out." grinned Julio not even looking at Dennis. Dennis felt that burning sensation he had at Tommy all those years ago once again build inside him.<br>"Wanna bet?" Dennis replied grinning as well.  
>"Another time. For now, I have to meet with the Headmaster, Osmond." said Julio in a pretentious way that could only be verified as the voice of a DOUCHE. He then picked up the hand of Louise and laid his lips softly upon them, bowing his head. "Till then, miss."<br>Saito's face become more red that a puddle of blood. Dennis started to laugh at this to which Saito turned and threatened to punch him for.

* * *

><p>"These classes are boring as hell." Dennis whispered to Saito. "Imagine if we should them how fucking advanced our science classes were. I bet you there heads would explode."<br>Saito nodded in agreement, but his mind seemed to someplace else. Dennis shrugged and laid his head back down on the table. Maybe he could finally get some sleep. He usually fell asleep in his Physics class anyway so this wouldn't really be anything new. Plus, he wasn't even a student here so why should he give a fuck if they watched him sleep. He was actually getting a bit tired of the whole entire nobility crap. He hadn't really noticed it up until now. Well, there was that time where Saito was treated like a complete piece of shit by Louise (which is nearly everytime), the regular people are treated like dogshit, the nobles are complete assholes, and the royal palace of Tristain is probably larger than that of the town below it.  
>Your taxes dollars hard at work, boys and girls.<br>I mean, he didn't necessarily mind the whole idea of a royal kingdom that much. He was Irish after all and the Irish did get treated like complete shit back when it was under the United Kingdoms rule. What he did mind however was that the nobles and the royal monarchy had no sympathy for the regular citizens. To the nobles, they were almost little play toys. It really pissed off Dennis when he actually came around to think about it. He kept on asking himself how someone with a such great power and responsibility couldn't treat a simple regular person with some sort of respect. And when it came to Louise rambling on about "how great and power Nobles were" and how they had such "responsibility", he almost wanted to just slap her across the face. Hey, maybe one of these days he'd overthrow the whole goddamn country, maybe the continent. He chuckled at the thought and massaged his head. He should have been sleeping. Yes, he needed it. After all the amount of utter crap he had to deal with since he got here, sleeping wouldn't be such a bad thing to do right. He rested his cheek against his crossed him and closed his eyes, breathing softly as Colbert was down below talking about flames and what not. The roaring hiss of the flame he had created gave off a nice tone that made Dennis woozy enough to fall fast asleep and for the first time in quiet a while, he was happ-  
>Suddenly, the door bursted open followed by the sound of boots moving inside the room. Dennis immediately slamed his forehead onto his desk and groaned extremely loudly, but not enough to get the attention of the whole class which already had their eyes on the females entering the room. Dennis lifted his head up to see Agnes and the some other female soldiers enter the room.<br>"Everyone gather at the Assembly area!" commanded Agnes standing in the center of the room. Colbert was not thrilled and it seemed as though he had something to say about that.  
>"Who are you people?" Colbert demanded to know as he held his position at his desk, trying to maintain his title of the authority in the room.<br>"I'm from Her Majesty's Gunpowder Squadron." she replied to a concerned Colbert then focus her attention on the rest of the class. "In order to train the Royal Army for battle, we will be using the Academy for the time being. All lessons will be suspended, effective immediately!"  
>"Suspended!?"<br>"Everyone go to the Assembly area now! Quickly!"  
>The students seemed to be afraid of Agnes almost immediately. She was definitely a lesbian was Dennis's first thought. As everyone filed out of the room, Dennis came up to Agnes and hit her shoulder in a nice way.<br>"Loved what you did out there, amiga. That was fucking sweet." grinned Dennis, but all Agnes gave him back was a look of annoyance. She wacked him on the back of his head as he past her.

* * *

><p>Dennis sat next to Saito on the brick wall watching the what was left of the Academy train for god knows what. Dennis closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his forehead.<br>"You seem tired." pointed out the Japanese kid, yawning.  
>"You don't look so good yourself." replied Dennis pulling out the damaged pack of cigarettes he had found when he had first came to the new world he saw today. He offed one to Saito who seemed to refuse almost immediately.<br>"How can you smoke that stuff?" asked Saito who seemed a little sick to watch Dennis light his cigarette with his lighter.  
>"Let me tell you something, dude. After a long day of seeing some fucked up shit that I would have never thought I'd see in my godamn life, I think I deserve one of these."<br>"Well, what have you seen today?"  
>"What haven't I yet to see is the question."<br>"Whatever, you say, Dennis." said Saito as he propped himself upside down against the wall.  
>"I need to talk to you about something."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Do you remember that explosion that happened a while back? In the middle of the night?"<br>"Yeah, Louise told me that it was just some sort of accident."  
>Dennis's eyes slightly widened when he heard that. "<em>What the hell?<em>" thought Dennis. Why on earth would she out of all people lie about something like this? Louis was the kind of person who would go straight to the bloody Queen herself if something happened involving her. Dennis scratched the back of his head and tried to explain the whole situation out to himself.  
>The guns that had obviously weren't from here. Those were guns, high standard weapons shipped directly from Earth herself. But how did they get those weapons? Who trained them in using it? Were they from earth? Were they caught in the same trap that Dennis had fallen into before? The only thing Dennis definitely knew for sure was that this was all connected. Somehow, these pieces created something that Dennis needed to find out. It was his obligation to discover this mystery that laid before him. While he did feel like he needed to solve thie case, he also realized that he had spent nearly 4 months in this pisshole. He started to question himself again. Why should he have to solve this case? Why was it necessary for him to feel obligated to do something that didn't even involve him? Why in gods name was he asking himself all these stupid questions? He didn't even care anyway! And with that Dennis smiled. Fulfilled knowing that he would not get himself involved into godknowswhat, he sighed a breath of relief.<br>"What are you smiling about?" asked Saito looking up at him.  
>"None of your godamn buisness, that's what." grinned Dennis folding his arms behind his back and closing his eyes as he rested his back against the wall.<br>Now the only thing on his mind was trying to get home...and the fact that there was a whole pound of pot sitting on his table inside him room.  
>His grin widened even more.<br>He brought his head back down to watch the girls do their best to train with a bunch of wooden sticks. He peered over yonder (yes, the words "over yonder" were just used by the Narrator. Carry on.) to see a good amount of girls surround the white haired boy who called himself Julio. He watched Kirche and her love melons destroy the crowd of girls and try to get Julio's attention.  
>"He looks like the biggest prick you could ever met." said Dennis calmly looking Julio's smile. It just didn't seem right to me.<br>"Definitely." replied Saito in an annoyed, angered tone.  
>"All these people here, man. They're like these condescending assholes who just don't know when to quit. It really gets under my skin sometimes."<br>"Doesn't it? I can't deal with them."  
>"Whatever, man." Dennis whispered taking in the toxins from his cigarette. "Now would you look at that." pointed Dennis. Julio was waling straight on over to Louise. He had something charming to her or some shit like that because she was glowing red. Julio demanded she do something and Louise charged at her with her stick. He slowly moved his feet and caught her in his arms.<br>"Oh, shit. Look at you. You're getting all red." laughed Dennis at Saito who seemed infuriated.  
>"That -It-All! How dare he get so close to Louise." exclaimed Saito tightening up his fists.<br>"Oh shit." said Dennis jumping away from the wall.  
>"Wha-AH!" exclaimed Saito dodging the wooden sword attack from the blue haired female. "What are you doing!"<br>"Let me see how good you are!" demanded the woman standing in front of Saito.  
>"I'm not a student of the academy." explained Saito holding his hands in front of his face like some sort of pansy.<br>"Just take the fucking fight like a man." Dennis blurted out, standing up and itching his ass.  
>"I want to see how you do as well!" exclaimed the woman towards Dennis.<br>Dennis just glared at her and pull out his Ray Bans and put them on.  
>"Aren't you going to fight if the enemy attacks!" asked the woman to Saito and Dennis.<br>"I'm a pacifist." said Dennis stomping out his cigarette.  
>The woman attempt to strike Saito again, but this time his instincts kicked in. He picked up his wooden sword and blocked her attack. She then turned around and tried to hit Dennis. Dennis's eyes widened and he backed his head from the wooden sword.<br>"Woah, that was a close one, honey." laughed Dennis putting his back against the cold stone wall.  
>He watched Saito try to get out of fighting the woman, but she wouldn't have it. He tried to dodge every strike against him, running off like a scared girl from each swing. Dennis could see that Louise noticed Saito being chased around. Finally, Saito couldn't dodge her strikes any longer and suffered from the splinters of the wooden sword.<br>"Saito!" exclaimed Louise running over to check on Saito. Dennis causally walked to Saito as well. He was knocked out cold by the woman. Dennis was pretty impressed that she could get him. I mean, the dude did kill a bunch of people since he got here. He lost to some female guard? That's...that's just sad.

**Intro - Moka Only**

"Now you!" exclaimed the woman pointing her fake sword at Dennis. She picked up Saito's sword and threw it at Dennis.  
>"Shit! This thing has splinters!" exclaimed Dennis sucking on his thumb. His eyes widened seeing her come at him. Dennis rolled out of her way and stuck his leg out. She immediately fell over, but quickly regained her balance and tried to swipe his legs. He noticed this and quickly jumped over the incoming leg attack and tried to swing the sword at her while she was somewhat still on the ground. She quickly dodged the attack, moving away to try and stand up. Though somewhat unbalanced, she tried to kick him in the stomach, however, he was able to dodge this move. Dennis grabbed her leg in the air and was able to twist it. She yelped in some pain. Dennis took the moment to kick her down to the ground. As she fell, Dennis came over on top of her and held her arms down. She seemed to be angered by his skills. He grinned, but not for long. With the only strength she had, she head butted him. He fell over on the ground holding his forehead in some pain. She quickly got back up and hovered over him, feeling somewhat satisfied with her victory. Or so it seemed.<br>Dennis rolled to his left, pulling his sword out and poking her in the stomach.  
>"I win." He grinned. However, this was not some sort of fencing game.<br>She quickly hit him on the head with her sword. He fell over in pain.  
>"You're skills are undeniably amazing, but you act like an immature brat." she said crossing her arms looking down at him.<br>"Yeah, yeah." He said scratching his head and sighed out in relief.  
>"You! What the hell did you do to my familiar!" exclaimed Louise bending over Saito who was knocked out.<br>"Oh, it's not like I'm burning in pain, bitch!" angrily said Dennis laying in the grass.  
>"Shut your mouth!" hissed Louise at Dennis. Dennis sighed and got back on his and stretched his neck. He look up to see the boy with white hair coming over to them.<br>The boy began talking to Saito and Louise about some sort of topic, but Dennis didn't seem to pay attention. Suddenly, Dennis felt a weird vibration coming from the back of his pants.  
>"<em>No fucking way<em>." thought Dennis who immediately shoved his left hand into his pants. His eyes widened. He didn't even have to look at it to know what it was; his phone. Dennis pulled his phone out from his back pocket to see that it was actually working.  
>"Holy shit! Fuck yes!" exclaimed Dennis jumping up and down. Turns out the vibration was his alarm cock telling him it was 6:30 AM. Dennis then actually pondered about something he really hadn't thought about before; what time was it here? Though he was in an entirely complete new universe where the laws of physics and science had been altered so that humans could use magic to use the elements of the earth to their own advantage, no one really talked about the time. He shrugged and began shuffling through his setlist of music. This would come in handy when it came to him blazing soon. Dennis put his phone away and looked back up at the trio of kids talking.<br>"...the winner gets to kiss Louise. How's that?" said the blonde standing over Saito and Louise proudly like some sort of comical 50's superhero. Hell, Dennis was pretty sure his cape was blowing.

Another thing, why do all of these magicians have capes on? Like is a part of their attire to make them look better? I mean, I would understand if it actually helped them like physically. If it actually did something, like let them fly into the sky it would make sense. I mean, I don't even understand it. It looks like just a piece of cloth that someone just decided to put on their back. Like, just one day some guy was like "Shit, what would look good to wear outside that maintained my reputation as an amazing guy." and he just saw some table cloth and put it on his back. Is it some sort of fashion statement? You don't see me going around wearing moon shoes as if they're going to make some sort of comeback in the future as an actual shoe brand. People nowadays. Weird place. Think about. Ok.

"What did you say!?" exclaimed Saito who seemed to baffled by the thought of this random dude putting his lips on his...well whatever Louise is to him.  
>"Yeah! Of course he wants to kiss him!" laughed Dennis throwing his arms up in the air.<br>"Wait a second! What are you blabbering about kissing!?" Louise shouted blushing from every corner of her cheeks until she became a swelled up red ballon. "You're a Shinto priest, right?!"  
>"I've stopped for part time since coming to Tristain. That's why I'm allowed to carry a sword." explained Julio (Had to look up his name on Google) in a very simple manor. "It's the same when it comes to love."<br>"Wow, way to be fucking original on that one, loverboy." Dennis exclaimed pulling his rifle on his back and wiping off some dust from the magazine.  
>"Don't touch Louise, you bastard!" command Saito shoving Julio away from Louise.<br>"Saito..." whispered Louise seeing her man (or sex slave or just slave) defend her honor or some shit like that.  
>"I don't care if you're a Shinto Priest or whatever. It's your Mr. Know-it-all look that pisses me off!" Saito gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I'll accept whatever challenge you want me to!"<br>"I've told you not behave like that! What are you getting all agitated for?" Louise pulled him down by his ear to her level. "He'll die if you get too serious."  
>"What, you're getting all worried about him instead of me?"<br>"I know this might not be the right time, but would you guys wanna roll a j with me?" asked Dennis showing them his small zip locked bag of weed.  
>"Shut up!" Louise and Saito both exclaimed at Dennis.<br>"Another time then..." Dennis whispered moving slowly out of the little circle of whispers that held Saito and Louise.  
>"Listen, if you're going to fight him, then do it with a wooden sword! That's an order." command Louise getting back onto the major topic. Saito rolled his eyes and sighed.<br>"Alright." Saito groaned. He then looked over at the smirking Julio with fire in his eyes "We'll decide who the winner is tomorrow morning!"  
>"I'm greatly anticipating it!" grinned Julio looking flashy as ever. He then walked over to a crowd of excited 13 year old girls.<br>"You think you can beat that guy?" asked Dennis cracking his back.  
>Saito didn't respond to him. He didn't even look at Dennis. He kept watching Julio walk off into the distance followed by his fan club. Louise looked at Saito with an angry look on her face.<br>"Word, word." responded Dennis nodding his head. To him, the whole scene looked like some sort of poster. Dennis decided to join in on the poster and got down on one leg and form his hands into a pistol.  
>"What are you doing?" asked Saito and Louise looking down at him like the idiot he was.<br>"Sorry, are we not doin-nevermind." replied Dennis getting up and looking away feeling completely embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Dennis laid back into the wooden chair, watching Saito getting trained by Agnes as the sun set. His rifle and pistol were placed on the table across from him. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling completely restless. There were a thousands thoughts spinning around in his head, but he couldn't pick one to actually focus on. The door behind him suddenly opened and then shut. Dennis turned his head to see Alex standing at the door, carrying some books.<br>"I was wondering where you were." said Dennis smiling, stretching his arms out and yawning.  
>"I went into the town today to gather some more information." she replied adjusting her hair and putting her books down on the table.<br>"Any luck?"  
>"Nothing I already don't know. You do know we can't just stay here hoping the answers come to us." Alex explained jumping onto the queen sized bed and sighing a breath of relief.<br>"I know." replied Dennis massaging his forehead. "So where do we go?"  
>"Galia. To the town of Mâcon. I was told something that really caught my attention while I was in town." Alex said getting up from the bed and moving over to the table filled with cluttered junk. "Did you ever get time to read what I found out?"<br>"God no." laughed Dennis turning around in his chair to face Dennis who flicked him on the forehead for being annoying. "I deserved that."  
>"My father was able to find something out about how we should only use these powers when with all four. He used to tell about how musical groups would usually contain four people."<br>"I know what he's talking about. It's a basic rule of thumb in my world too, when it came to music. To maintain a solid band you would need four things; a guitarist, a bassist, a drummer, and a vocalist. But it all really varies. There were a lot of bands out there that played with just three people. There were also bands with twenty seven people. I don't know how they did it, but they did."  
>"It would be incredible to see what those kind of groups could do with Sonore."<br>"I guess so. I just want to find out more about this. Then I want to go home."  
>"There was something else someone mentioned today that caught my ear; there were talks about revolts in some small villages around Tristan recently."<br>Dennis's eyes widened. He began thinking about the men with the blown up carriage. Their rifles.  
>"Did they talk about their weapons?" exclaimed Dennis standing up.<br>"No, not really." she replied. "How come?"  
>Dennis leaned against the wall. The connection came to him quickly.<br>"This doesn't look so good." whispered Dennis to himself.  
>"So."<br>"So what."  
>"Where do we go first." grinned Alex pulling out a map of Halkeginia.<br>Dennis smiled back at Alex.


End file.
